You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was
by ilostmyplace
Summary: She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.
1. Memories

Alright, so here it is, my first full length Fan fiction story. I'm a bit excited about this. So everyone know, this is set in an Au universe, some characters will be OOC at times, but I will try my hardest to keep them some what like they are originally. There will be a bit of Sakura bashing, I don't hate her or anything, she was just needed to be that way. Sorry. .

Also I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my one shots, it meant a lot to me, you have no idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: You loved me when you didn't know who I was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description:** "I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I liked it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Chapter One:**

**Memory**

'Where is she! Where could she have gone?!' He thought while hurrying down the apartment stairs, there was no time to waste, he needed to find her so he could set things right. Though if the apartment he had come from was any clue, she was going to be long gone before he even figured out where she was. 'Think stupid! Think!' He mentally screamed, trying to remember where she said she might go if she ever left Chicago. Nothing came to him though; the only thing that did enter his mind was how this day was so much like the day on which he had first met her.

Wrenching his car door open and quickly getting in to protect himself from the blizzard of snow, he tiredly rubbed his dark eyes before starting the car and running a hand nervously through his dark hair. Nervous, that was something new, he had never been nervous before; he hadn't been a lot of things before she came along and turned his life upside down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, tires slipping on the ice a bit, he couldn't stop the memories that came unbidden to his mind.

-One year ago-

He stared out his windshield slightly cursing the snow and ice, it had caused him to have to slow down so that he wouldn't wreck, which meant he had to listen to the annoying woman in the passenger seat that much longer. Not that he was really listening, in all actuality he hadn't absorbed a thing she'd said, but instead just nodded his head and said 'Oh?' or 'Mhhhm' when needed. This seemed to satisfy the blabbering pink haired, green eyed, banshee.

It was funny, he hadn't remembered her being so annoying, she had actually been likeable when he first started talking to her, smart, funny, a little aggressive he had to admit; he hadn't pinned her to be one of his crazy fan girls. This changed after he asked her to go to dinner with him, his friend and his friend's wife, she became less smart, less funny, eager to do whatever he said, and fawning over him like some love sick school girl.

He was tempted to just call his friend and tell him he wouldn't be joining the pair, but he knew he would catch hell about it, from both the blondes. They would bitch at him about how he worked too damn much, didn't have a life outside of signing paper work and being bossy. That wasn't what agitated him about their complaining though, it was when they got on the subject of him being twenty-seven years old and not having a girlfriend, they said it was unhealthy and that he had to be lonely.

He had tried to explain many times that he didn't bother with girlfriends because they only wanted him for the money he had, and the money he stood to inherit, not because they wanted to be with him. He had made it adamantly clear to them that if he got lonely he could have any girl he wanted for a night, then get rid of her, they hadn't taken kindly to that. So here he was wishing that he didn't have friends that liked to get into all aspects of his personal life.

With a sigh of relief the light of his friend's house came into view, for once he was over joyed to see the overly colorful lights that decorated the trees and lawn, along with the roof and windows. Sometimes he wondered how his friend found any time to put up Christmas decorations and make it look brighter and better than anyone's in the neighborhood, or in the suburbs for that matter. Pulling into the drive way he shut the car off and got out, being the polite sort of guy he was, he let his date fend for herself. He had been hoping she'd wait in the car, but of course she didn't, and then complained that he didn't open the car door for her. What a joy.

Knocking on the door he waited, for the door to open which didn't take long much to his pleasure, his arm was starting to lose circulation because of the pink haired woman's grip. However he was sent for a whirl when the door wasn't opened by one of his friends or his niece and nephew.

"Who are you?" He asked, not sounding all that kind. He took in the sight of the short woman who stood in front of him. She could have only been about five foot five, maybe five foot six at the most. Her hair hung to her lower back, he had almost thought the straight locks were black but the light reveled her hair was actually a mixture of dark blue and dark purple. He couldn't really make out what her body was like, she was wearing the most unflattering clothes, a big dark gray T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and an over sized gray jacket.

"I'm the baby sitter, who are you?" She asked, looking up just for a brief moment causing their eyes to lock, it shocked him for a moment that her eyes seemed to be fully white, much like her pale skin, but on closer examination he saw a hint of lavender.

" Uchiha Sasuke, I'm here to go out with Naruto and Ino." The woman was about to say something but she was interrupted by a man's voice.

"Hinata, who's at the door?" Turning around Hinata saw her employer Naruto come into the room.

"Oh, Sasuke you are finally here, come in, come in." Naruto walked to the door and Hinata moved out of the way as Sasuke stepped in with his date. She took notice of how tall he was, standing at six foot three, maybe taller she wasn't sure. His hair was blackish blue with two thick pieces that brushed his jaw, though the rest was about medium length and spiky, he was casually dressed in a black leather jacket, a plain but nice dark blue long sleeved shirt, along with a pair of nice blue jeans. She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at his face again, more specifically his eyes, they were relaxed but they also had an undertone of seriousness, and viciousness. They reminded her too much of a person she didn't want to think about.

"So who's the pretty lady, Sauske?" Naruto asked, sticking out his hand for the pink haired woman to shake. "This is Sakura, Sakura this is my best friend Naruto." Sasuke replied as everyone took a seat in the living room, excluding Hinata, who stood by the hallway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Sakura said, in a fake sweet voice Hinata noticed, but no one else seemed to.

"So where are my niece and nephew?" Sasuke asked, wondering for a moment why his friend's children were being so quiet.

" You know what, I'm not sure. Hinata can you go find Satoya and Nana please? Also, could you tell Ino to hurry up?" Naruto asked to the silent woman who just nodded her head and turned to leave, just catching what Sakura said.

"How are they your niece and nephew if you and Naruto are only friends?" Sasuke explained he'd been around when the twins were born, and they had become like his niece and nephew, so that's why he referred to them as such.

Hinata walked down the hallway, she found Ino first. "Mrs. Uzimaki?" The blond haired woman turned around,

"Oh Hinata, you don't need to call me Mrs. Uzimaki, you're Twenty-five years old and only a year younger than me, you can call me Ino. Now what is it dear?" Hinata managed to smile.

"Your husband would like you to hurry up." Ino waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"I figured as much, I heard Sasuke come in he's probably more than ready to leave. Thank you for telling me. Are you going to get the twins next?" She asked and Hinata nodded. "I think they are in the playroom, that's where I saw them last anyway." Ino turned back to the mirror and finished applying her makeup, as Hinata continued on her way.

She found Satoya and Nana where Ino said they would be, they had been coloring with markers, she told them their uncle was here and to hurry up so they could see him before they left. With that she went back to the living room, just catching what Sasuke said.

"I don't think she should babysit the kids, she looks less than qualified." Hinata could hardly keep her anger in check as she walked into the room, her eyes narrowed a bit.

"How about before you judge me you get to know me? Just because I don't look qualified, doesn't mean I'm not." With her arms crossed she glared, she couldn't believe he said she wasn't good enough to babysit, he didn't know her, didn't know what she was capable of; she had enough people in her life that said such things about her. She didn't need him saying it too. Sasuke's lips opened as if he would say more, but he didn't get the chance as Satoya and Nana entered the room, bright eyes wide and blond hair a mess.

"Uncle Sasuke!" They both cried as they bound into his lap, causing Sakura to let go of him and scoot away a bit so they could hug him.

"Did you bring me something?" Nana asked, looking for a bag that her uncle may have brought.

"Yeah, di'ja?" Satoya followed looking behind the couch, he didn't notice his mother get up and leave to the kitchen with Hinata.

"No, I didn't get you anything this close to Christmas. You're going to have to wait." He said, smiling just a hair at his niece and nephew's upset faces.

"I'm sorry Hinata, he had no right to say that, he's just protective of the twins." Ino said once the two reached the kitchen, Hinata still looked upset, but not in a pissed off manner; she looked sad.

"You're right he didn't, but it's fine, if that's what he thinks then let him." She said giving Ino a smile when the older woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't look like it's fine." The blonde persisted, but Hinata just shook her head.

"It is, I shouldn't even worry about it, I'll be okay don't worry." Ino gave up.

"Alright if you say so, I'm still really sorry." Hinata shrugged, "It wasn't your fault." With that said the two went back to the living room.

"Are we ready to go?" Naruto asked, while still giving Sasuke a glare while getting one in return. If Sasuke wanted to be berated like a child he would have asked to be, he didn't care if he hurt the woman's feelings, that's what he thought and he wasn't planning on saying sorry.

"Yeah, I think we're ready." Ino replied breaking the staring contest, she knew this was going to be a long night.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged at the door, as was last minute important information, the time on which they were probably going to be home and so on. Hinata just caught Naruto telling Sasuke he needed to apologize, though she didn't linger long enough to see what his answer would be, somehow she just knew it would be no.

The night went by rather uneventful for Hinata, she played some games with Satoya and Nana, somehow always losing because they said so. She made dinner which wasn't all that hard, besides the fact that they both wanted different things. After that Nana and Satoya got into a little fight over who was playing with what, Satoya tried to burn one of Nana's toys after the incident. Finally she put them to bed then plopped down on the couch to watch some T.V. It didn't take her long to doze off, but when she woke up it was to the front door opening.

The night hadn't been the greatest for Sasuke, Naruto had told him to say sorry about a million times, finally he gave in and agreed. Sakura turned out to be far worse once they got to the movie, trying to hold his hand, be as close to him as possible, and she constantly whispered things in his ear about trivial things. Dinner hadn't been much better. Sakura somehow got really stupid over night, sometimes she would say things at random that didn't even pertain to what they were discussing. Then finally he arrived at Naruto's house so he could do what he said he would, wasn't that peachy?

"Hey Hinata, how were the kids?" Ino asked as the woman met them at the door already grabbing her things.

"They were great, though I think Nana is going to need another doll for Christmas, after a fight that she and Satoya had he tried to burn her doll, I didn't get to him in time so the doll has a big black mark on her face." Ino seemed embarrassed by what she heard.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe he did that." Hinata shook her head,

"It's fine nothing major happened, he could have tried something worse, and I know what kids are like I have a little sister of my own."Ino managed a smile as she dug around for her check book,

"So other than that incident did anything else happen?" The blonde finally found her check book and a pen.

"No, they ate dinner, we played some games, I made them clean up their toys and then they went to sleep." Hinata replied, managing a very small shy laugh at the other woman's face.

"You got them to clean up? I never can, you're good." Hinata blushed.

"Th-thank you, it wasn't all that hard." Ripping out the check that was now filled out Ino handed it to Hinata.

"Well I'm not going to keep you any longer, I'm sure you want to get home, you'll be here next weekend?" Ino asked

"Yeah I will, six o'clock?" Ino nodded.

"I'll see you later then." Hinata said slipping her shoes on as Ino went to check on the kids, Naruto in tow.

Glancing up Hinata saw Sasuke looking at her, just standing by the door, she wondered why he was there but didn't dwell on it for long and opted to ignore him. Sasuke seemed slightly miffed that she didn't say anything to him, but then again he couldn't really blame her, he just wasn't used to being ignored. He moved in front of the door before she could get close enough to open it, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at her, watching the slight annoyance dash across her features.

"Eh-excuse me." Hinata stuttered a bit, his gaze making her uncomfortable, "I'm tah-trying to leave." She said a little hesitantly.

"I know, that's why I'm blocking the door." He replied in a know-it-all sort of tone, which didn't exactly please Hinata.

"Why?" She looked up at him, trying to not look at the ground like she wanted to do.

"I want to ask you a question." He lazily shrugged his shoulders, smirking a bit, he knew he was making her somewhat nervous, even though she was looking up at him her eyes were darting to avoid his.

"What is it?" She asked a bit exasperated, she had things she had to do, she needed to get home.

"Will you go out to dinner with me Tuesday? My way of apologizing for what I said." Hinata was caught off guard for a moment, mainly because when he said Tuesday she thought of her other job, and it showed on her face causing Sasuke to go into a full-blown smirk.

"Well.." She was hesitating and Sasuke was rather pleased about it, he hoped she did accept, not because he wanted to go to dinner with her but because he could tell Sakura he was busy, not that he couldn't do that anyway but at least he could say what he was busy with.

Hinata was a bit shocked and searching for an answer, until one smacked her in the face when she saw him smirking.

"No." She said simply, watching the smirk fall off his face and his eyes narrow.

"What?" He seemed to be in disbelief.

"I said no, your apology wouldn't be accepted if you took me to dinner, or if you said sorry right now. You insulted me and you don't even know me, I don't go to dinner with people who insult me and I don't feel like being forgiving tonight." Hinata knew she sounded like a bitch, which wasn't really how she was, but he was annoying her with that smirk and his words still stung.

"Now, I'm sure your date is waiting for you, ask her to dinner instead, and I need to leave. So, please move." She stood her ground giving him a hard stare that was just directed to the left of his head at the door, that way she wouldn't have to look in his eyes and since her eyes didn't seem to have pupils he couldn't tell what she was really looking at.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least as he moved aside, he had never been turned down before, normally he was the one telling people no. He watched as Hinata left, not even giving him a second glance. His jaw tightened and his teeth ground together, he had no idea why but he felt angry and he knew she was the cause of if, but he didn't stay mad at her for long as his friends came out from around the corner.

"That was smooth, I think it's safe to say you really just messed up." Ino said rolling her eyes. This night couldn't get any worse.

Hinata shrugged her jacket off and dumped it on the back of her couch, she was so happy to be home. Hitting the play button on her answering machine she went into the kitchen where her cat was waiting for her, more specifically his food. She mentally ticked off a list of people she was going to need to call as she poured some hard cat food into a bowl and refilled the one with water already on the ground.

"Glad to see someone missed me, huh Domino?" She asked the cat gray and black striped cat, but he only continued to stuff his face.

Shaking her head a little Hinata went to her bed room and stripped down, pulling a big shirt and a pair of oversized shorts out of a drawer. Once she was done changing, she crawled into her bed and was soon joined by her cat, who sprawled out next to her as she stroked his side.

"You'll never guess what happened at my babysitting job today. I ran into the biggest prick known to man." Domino gave a content mew as Hinata continued to run her hand over his fur and tell him about her night.

Sasuke grumbled as he entered his apartment, throwing his keys down on the kitchen table and running his hand through his hair. After another rant from both Naruto and Ino, he had to deal with Sakura who was upset because she had to wait in the car for so long. Those weren't the worst parts though, no, it was when Sakura had gotten clingy and upset when he said he was busy Tuesday and couldn't go out with her. For the life of him he couldn't understand why she thought there was something between them, he had just invited her out for fun. Now of course Sasuke couldn't take the blame for this so he blamed it all on Hinata. She wouldn't accept his apology, and he had a feeling Sakura thought he was going to be with her Tuesday, that meant he needed to find some sort of meeting to attend.

Walking into his room he discarded all his clothing, except for his boxers, before climbing into bed. He twisted from one side to the other, not able to comfortable all the while his thoughts sailed around a certain pale lavender eyed woman.

"Damn bitch, I don't even know her and she fucks everything up." He huffed loudly before finally rolling onto his left side and closing his eyes, settling down just a bit. For some reason he had the notion she was going to mess up his life a lot more. He didn't like this notion at all.


	2. Friday I'm in love, not

Thanks to: HinataChan, Mysterygurl13, Cutgerbilofdeath, Animefreak03, XanimeprincesXlol, , DJ, Muddledthoughts, Danimals21, Jules Le Faineant, Nasra Ahmed, Riiceballe, and NarutoDreamer You are all awesome, thank you so much for the reviews it made me want to write more and update sooner, you are the best and I heart you all.

I'm looking for a Beta Reader! I'm having no luck with any of the people I know, so if you're interested or know where to find one, tell me, please! Jules Le Faineant pointed out that I have run on sentences and such, I'm just a comma abuser, I don't want it to take away from the story, especially if it's so noticeable.

Oh and on a final note, I might update once a week at the most, it just depends on how much time I get to write and such. There might be a few times I update sooner, but with how it's looking it'll only be once a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: You loved me when you didn't know who I was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description:** "I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Chapter 2:**

**Friday I'm in love, not.**

The sounds of a song drifted around in a dark room, the noise gradually getting louder as the minutes passed by before a hand finally came down on the reset button.

"I don't want to go." A feminine voice croaked, sleep still heavily laced in the words. Hinata pulled her arm back under the covers that hid all of her body, even her head. She however wasn't left in peace, even with the alarm silenced; a weight of about ten pounds crawled onto her stomach from above the covers and started to paw at the material.

"Go away Domino." She mumbled pulling the blanket so it no longer hid her face, though the cat seemed oblivious of his mistress' wishes and continued too kneed her stomach so he could get comfortable and lay down. Hinata was however having none of it, she sat up and the cat rolled into her lap, like he'd been expecting the movement. "Maybe we can cuddle later, but I have work." She said yawning while petting the cat's head, before climbing out of the bed and stumbling through her room. It may have been five P.M., but this was like five A.M. to Hinata, she was always up till the early hours of the morning.

Pulling out a duffle bag she opened a drawer with a couple of scanty costumes, along with a couple of skimpy mesh panties and bras, she didn't know what she wanted to wear today. Hinata knew the club offered costumes, but she liked to bring her own; it saved her the trouble of fighting for a costume, or having to look for all the pieces. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of comfortable jeans and a rather big black band T-shirt, she always kept her street clothes comfortable and easy to move it, though she had a few nice sets of clothes she didn't see the reason to wear them, after all she'd just be going straight home after work.

She left her bedroom and crossed the hall into the bathroom for a shower, it was her normal routine, she'd get her stuff, take a shower, get dressed and style her hair before heading off to work. One of these days she was really going to have to spice up her life, but for now she was content.

Just another few minutes, he could tough it out, he'd be free to leave this meeting if he could just survive a little longer. Sauske's eyes roamed to the clock that hung over the door, this meeting was taking forever, he was getting annoyed with the men who had interrupted his weekend so they could babble off stupid ideas that would supposedly promote the company. He knew better though, half the ideas were rip offs or sucked entirely, the people were just hoping he'd be stupid enough to say yes so they could get a good deal of cash, yet it would never happen.

"Mr. Uchiha? Mr. Uchiha?" The man sitting two chairs down on the opposite side of the table called, he knew the man wanted to catch him not paying attention that way said man could report him to his father. Too bad Sasuke wasn't so easily out played.

"I think it's a horrible idea, I don't even know why you brought it to me in hopes that I would show it to Itachi let alone my Father. I suggest next time you come to me with an idea it better be good, I've been noticing your office performance has been, well, lacking." His words had been crisp, not showing any sort of emotion, save for the slight annoyance.

"But Sir, this idea-" The man was curtly cut off.

"Your idea is a cheap spin off of another out there with barely enough changes to save us from being sued, now gentlemen I have things I need to do so I must be going." Sasuke stood up, adjusting his tie,

"Thank you for your time, I hope to see you again soon." He shook hands with the men before picking up his brief case and taking the elevator to the parking lot. Even though he worked a lot and for the most part loved what he did, he could hate his job with a passion as well. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, making it look messy again and when he got within five feet of his car, the tie around his neck came loose. Hitting the unlock button, he opened his door and tossed his briefcase across the consol and into the passenger seat, before getting in himself and shutting the door.

Sasuke grumbled a bit pulling out his cell phone and starting the car, he had to order some flowers and go pick them up, he hoped Ino hadn't gone home yet. His luck she probably did and he'd have to go to the cemetery empty handed, he knew he should have ordered the arrangement sooner and just had them delivered to his office.

Hinata stood there in her dark purple mesh thong, adjusting the little bows on her matching dark purple mesh bra that barely contained her rather large chest, while looking at the outfits she had brought. Hinata felt someone rest their chin on her left shoulder, which probably would have caused her to flip if she hadn't heard the voice.

"I think you should go with the slave costume, you know I love when you dance with me." A woman obviously said before wrapping her arms around Hinata's waist.

"Tenten knock it aww-off." Hinata said looking at the woman still holding her, whose face contorted in feign hurt, pink lips pouting.

"Fine, be like that." Tenten said acting like she was hurt. Hinata looked her long time friend over, she was wearing a Dominatrix costume that was only a really short faux leather dress, that clung to the tan girls body. Hinata always thought Tenten looked good in whatever she wore; her dark brown hair was tied back into a tight braid, only two strands left loose to frame her face. Her dark brown eyes were rimmed in black eye shadow and eyeliner, keeping the makeup simple because much more and it would become runny from sweating. She was taller than Hinata standing at five foot eight and though she wasn't extremely curvy like the pale skinned woman, she had a nice, thin, toned body that many would kill for.

"People are going to think we are together." What Hinata said made Tenten laugh as she picked up the collar to the slave costume.

"So what? Let them, it'd really get a lot of guys off my case, it'd probably do the same for you too." The shorter had to admit the words did hold truth.

"But what if I find someone, and you act like that around me." That was laughable Tenten had to admit, though Hinata was a stripper she was more timid and hardly approached men out side of her work, and when she was in a relationship she never opened up; always too scared of getting hurt.

"Well if you do find someone then I'll talk to them about how I act around you, tell them I've known you longer, there is nothing going on between us, and if he has a problem he can suck it. Now are you going to dance with me or not? You know we make a little extra when there are two of us preforming together." Hinata shook her head, picking up the costume that consisted of a top made up of faux leather and chains, the chains hooked in the front covering her chest while the back was the faux leather. Then there was a pair of tight faux leather shorts that had a zipper on each leg, all she had to do was pull the zippers all the way down and the shorts, if a person could call them that, fell off. Tenten still held the chain choker used as a collar, though it now had a black leash clipped to it.

"Alright, I don't see why not, just give me a second." Hinata unclasped the chains and slipped on the top, before reattaching the six chains that strained against her chest.

"Take your time, the new girl is still on stage, we have another eight minutes or so." Tenten informed her, while helping Hinata hold the shorts to her body so she could get the zippers together.

"I still huh-have to put on makeup though." The brunette shook her head a little, letting her hands linger on Hinata's hips even though the shorts were on.

"Don't put any on, or if you do make it light, it makes you look even more innocent especially when your hair is curled like this." Tenten was messing with her, though Hinata ignored it for the most part she couldn't stop her cheeks from reddening, the brown eyed woman loved making her blush and she knew just what to do so she would.

"Then I-I-I'm done, will you pah-please quit Tenten?" Her cheeks were getting dark red now, as Tenten's fingers traced along her stomach, and her back was brushing up against Tenten's front.

"Alright, I'll quit, you just look so adorable when you blush, it's hard to believe you are a stripper." Tenten laughed as Hinata slipped the collar on and clipped the leash to the big o-ring at the end.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Hinata seemed miffed as she glared at Tenten.

"Oh don't be mad be Darlin' I'm only playing." The laughing female quickly smoothed over. "I'll make it up to you; we can go and get ice-cream after work if it will make you feel better." Tenten bit her bottom lip waiting for Hinata's reply, all the while trying to stop from giggling at the annoyed look on Hinata's face, it was just so damn cute with her big milky eyes.

"What place is going to be open at four in the morning?" Hinata asked, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I don't know, but we'll find a place, but right now we're up." Tenten replied, seeing the new girl walk back into the room from the main stage.

"Come on slave; don't want to keep our audience waiting." She took the leash out of Hinata's hand and lead her onto the stage, crop in hand.

Both women easily picked up the slow tempo the song started at, their hips swaying as they walked onto the main stage, looking into the darkened room. Tenten acted like she was tugging Hinata forwards with a lot of force an pinned her to the pole in the middle of the stage, tangling her hand into the purple-ish locks and pulling her head back acting like she was going to forcefully kiss Hinata but her lips stopped just a few centimeters from the shorter girl's.

Tenten dragged the crop against Hinata's collar bone, while the pale girl put on a fake bashful look. The crop got dragged over Hinata's breasts, down her stomach, and then right over her crotch before Tenten gave her thigh a playful smack. Slowly the taller woman backed up, letting the whip drop to the ground while she pulled Hinata off the pole by the chain and collar. Grabbing hold of the pale woman's hips when she was in reach Tenten started to grind against Hinata as they danced for a few moments, Tenten grabbing onto Hinata's ass to keep her close while said woman allowed her hands to roam shyly over Tenten's sides and hips.

After a little bit it seemed Tenten got tired of grinding against Hinata and turned them both so the were facing towards the crowed. Skillfully Tenten held Hinata's hands behind her back, while her free hand traced her collar bones and groped at her breasts, before traveling downward over her stomach tracing lazy patterns. She drew her hand upwards as Hinata forced a fake blush when Tenten started to undo the chains slowly, one by one. She could literally feel the men's eyes burning through her. The tempo to the music started to pick up and their actions became faster.

Hinata's top dropped to the ground, Tenten released her before tugging her towards the steps and leading her to a man that was talking to his buddy. Hinata picked a few of the words.

"Damn, Sasuke, he's such a hard ass and he's never happy, just like all the Uchihas." Hinata would have stopped when she heard the name, but with Tenten behind her she kept going. The man fell silent as Hinata situated herself in his lap and started to roll her hip and gently grind herself against him, Tenten was doing about the same to his buddy. After getting money stuffed in between their bodies and what little clothing they moved on, Hinata's anger mounting more and more as she thought..

Why did she have to hear that name? Sasuke Uchiha, god she had nearly forgotten about him, until now. This made her night a whole lot better, she was thinking about the asshole and it pissed her off to no end.

Hinata stormed into the dressing room completely naked except for her thong, she was heatedly counting the money she had earned while waiting for her clothes to be brought back to her. Tenten wasn't too far behind her, though she wasn't counting her money at the moment, just making sure she didn't lose any while following after her angry friend.

"Hinata, darlin' what's wrong?" She asked seeing Hinata getting her street clothes out.

"Nothing." Hinata said as she put her bra on, then the big band shirt.

"You're lying to me." Tenten wrapped her arms around Hinata's small form and hugged her, even just about naked she didn't seem to mind that she was right against Hinata and this time the pale woman was too agitated to care.

"I was thinking ah-about this prick I meh-met while I was babysitting, I thought I wah-was over his comment but I guess not, I heard the first man I gave a lap dance to say his name and I remembered." Tenten pet Hinata's hair, while the girl just stood there tense and upset.

"It'll be okay; I bet you won't see him again." Tenten reassured, Hinata had told her about how her job had went, but she had left out the part when some guy insulted her.

"I doubt it; he's the family's close friend." Hinata grumbled darkly, Tenten couldn't help but laugh; this guy was in deep shit if Hinata was still upset with him, she couldn't wait to hear all about it.

It was Friday again and Hinata was driving out to the suburbs for the second time, her week had gone pretty well once she had gotten the whole Sasuke thing off her chest, Tenten had found it hilarious and teased Hinata about it, especially when they both found out from another dancer who Sasuke was. They thought the name sounded familiar, he belonged to Uchiha industries, they had their hands in a little bit of everything, and the man was a millionaire. Too bad Hinata still hated him; she was really hoping that he wouldn't be around tonight.

Pulling into the Uzumaki's drive way she saw her hopes had been shattered, his car was sitting in the driveway. Hinata groaned as she put her car in park and shut off the engine, this really sucked. Getting out she made her way to the door and knocked, it took a few moments but the door opened to reveal none other than the person she didn't want to see.

"You're finally here." He said moving aside to let her in, while she looked at her wrist watch.

"I'm on time." She shot back.

"Would it hurt for you to be early?" Sasuke was being a real ass today; he hadn't been looking forward to seeing Hinata.

"I don't think I have to answer to you, you aren't my employer and I'd appreciate it if you didn't try and act like such." Her tone was less than pleasant. Sasuke glared, he didn't like the fact that she was back talking him, no one ever got smart with him and here she was, mouthing off. He demanded respect and he'd be damned if he didn't get it.

Sasuke was about to say something but as if by magic Ino came out of the hallway, both he and Hinata had a sneaking suspicion she had been listening to them bicker.

"Sasuke leave her alone, you're acting like an Ass." Ino stated shooting him a glare, the one that said 'I'll skin you alive if you don't keep your mouth shut.' The blond greeted the indigo haired woman, while Sasuke walked to the couch to sit by his pink haired date, he wasn't the least bit happy and that caused Hinata to smile rather wickedly.

The night from then on went nearly like the Friday before, except Sasuke didn't come in to try and 'apologize' to her, and the Uzumaki's decided they were going to play match makers. How this whole match making business came around was after Sakura said something annoying, stupid, and shallow at dinner. The couple knew for a fact that Sasuke didn't care for the pink haired woman, but they also knew that he wouldn't drop her, just because she had a respectable title and she was an easy lay.

"We need someone who will stand up to him, not roll over and take his crap." Naruto muttered, eyes scanning the road in front of him, with a look of deep thought on his face. He loved Sasuke like a brother and was normally having his ass saved by the man, but sometimes his friend didn't know what was good for him.

"She'll also need to be strong, after all the press likes to swing by at random times and hound him. But, at the same time she needs to be gentle when it's just them, not to mention she'll have to be able to deal with the mood swings he gets when he's stressed." Ino was mentally going over a list of woman she knew that might fit the description they were coming up with.

"She has to be really smart, able to pick up on what people are talking about easily, because when they are invited to dinners she needs to be able to fake knowing a little about everything in the business world." Naruto's fingers drummed against the steering wheel.

"The most important thing, she needs to be able to handle his family, his brother and father can be real jackasses, it's mandatory that she be able to charm them, if they don't except her they'll make sure the relationship doesn't last." Ino had seen the other Uchiha men send a woman out of the room crying, given she deserved it, but it was a rather painful thing to watch.

"She needs to be able to take care of him too, you know how Sasuke gets sometimes, he'll run himself ragged, won't eat or sleep for days sometimes; any woman we find for him must make sure he stays in good health.." Naruto sighed, "I think this is going to be impossible, I don't think we are ever going to find a woman like that." He turned the steering wheel and pulled the car into the driveway.

"I'm sure we'll find someone, there has to be someone out there that is Sasuke's match, she just might be hard to find." Ino reassured.

The couple entered their home and found Hinata in the kitchen, finishing up some Christmas cookies, it seemed she and the kids had a good time.

"You really didn't have to do this, Hinata." Ino said smiling at the other woman while pulling out her check book.

"It was no problem, I like cooking and the kids had fun helping me with everything, they even made you and Naruto special cookies." The blond shook her head a bit; she couldn't believe her children behaved so well, normally they ran their babysitters off after the second night.

"You really are amazing Hinata, have you ever considered working full time as a babysitter?" She ripped the check out. Hinata was caught off guard for a moment, but hardly showed it on the outside, it was just like her mind stopped for a moment before kicking back into gear.

"Nah-no I haven't, I'm a bit too busy with my uh-other job." She shrugged her shoulders, placing a bowl in the sink and filling it with some water so the contents wouldn't cake onto the plastic. She wiped her hands off with a paper towel, then took the check from Ino, smiling.

"If you ever plan to babysit full time, I'd be more than happy to hire you, the twins scare off sitters left and right." Ino made a slightly exasperated look that made Hinata laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind, but right now I'm only free on the weekends, most of the time anyway. Thanks for the offer, but I should get going, I have a cat at home that gets annoyed when I'm really late in feeding him." Ino nodded her head and Hinata left the kitchen, slipped her shoes on which were sitting by the front door and left. The blonde looked at the cookies, finding the one that was made especially for her just as her husband walked in.

"Hinata just left?" He wasn't sure if he heard the front door shut or not, but Ino confirmed his thoughts.

"She's really wonderful, the kids act like little angels for her and they even made us cookies for when we get home." Naruto laughed a little, watching Ino take a bite out of the heart shaped cookie with gobs of icing on it.

"Yeah she is, not to mention she stands up for herself, but at the same time she's very shy and gentle, I mean she even stutters for no reason sometimes." Just as those words left his mouth he exchanged a look with his wife, his was a bit more skeptical than her bright cheerful one.

"That's it, we should get Hinata and Sasuke together, they are perfect for each other!" Ino exclaimed after swallowing her bite of cookie.

"I don't know, if we weren't around I think they would happily kill each other, Sasuke purposely got her riled up." Naruto picked up his cookie, laughing at the wobbly words that said they loved him.

"Well, we'll just intervene until they like each other and no longer want to slit one another's throats, they'd be perfect together and you know it. Hinata is just what we are looking for, we can't pass this up." Ino took another bite of her cookie, a look of determination on her face.

"I don't know sweetheart, I think this is sort of risky." Her husband shook his head a bit, he could be stupid sometimes, but other times he knew better.

"Psh! Don't worry this will work, I already have a plan in mind, it's fool proof, Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke are going to fall in love...Even if it kills me."


	3. Guarded

Big thanks to: Danimals21, (Curious, do you like that brand of yogurt?) Mysterygurl13, Angst, Muddledthoughts, Inimi, Riiiceballe, , Unbeatablehinata, NarutoDreamer, Blueneko8, and DJ. You are the reason I update, you should feel special, this story wouldn't have made it past chapter two without all of you.

Angst: I can sell things pretty well, just watch. Cheesy grin

Muddledthoughts: That's some good guessing, bits of that hold true, but you are a good deal off. I think you all will like how this turns out, I have it planned out in my mind, just getting it typed up is the hard part.

Inimi: How in the world did that happen? I don't care much for Neji/Hinata actually, all the stories seem the same, so it feels like if I've read one I've read the all.

I know you are probably all thinking, this chapter started out similar to the last two, there is a reason for that! Just hang tight you will see. Also people were curious about how Hinata came to be a stripper, well here is where you start finding out.

Oh, sorry if I don't reply to your reviews via the reply button, it's just not something I care for. However don't think that I don't appreciate what you guys have said, every review means a lot, other wise I wouldn't put everyone's name up. Call me old fashioned but that's just how I like to do things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own McDonalds, or claim anything that has to do with it.

**Title: You loved me when you didn't know who I was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description:** "I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Chapter 3:**

**Guarded**

Hinata groaned, her phone was ringing and she didn't want to get out of bed, walk the six feet to her dresser, just to pick it up. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head, how stupid was she? To have a phone base in her room was just idiotic, but she just had to take up that offer 'get two home phones installed for the price of one.' If she ever saw that sales man again she would kill him. She let out a sigh as her answering machine picked up, saying for the person to leave a message and she'd get back to them, but the relief was short lived when the voice and name of the person reached her ears.

"Hey, Hinata it's Neji, give me a call back I was hoping we could talk. You know my number, I'll be waiting." With that the answering machine beeped signaling the end of his message. Hinata sat up, she wouldn't be going back to sleep now, not when she knew her cousin wanted to talk to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what he was going to say, she didn't want to hear it, but then another part of her wished it was about something else. Groaning she ran her fingers through her indigo hair, she had things to do today and people to see, now was a good a time as any to get up.

She slid out of bed, moving slower than a snail would, she wasn't in any real hurry; she wasn't meeting her friends for another two hours. Hinata walked into her living room area, it was actually the kitchen too, the only thing that separated the two was a counter and one floor was linoleum. She dropped down onto the couch and picked up the remote flicking the T.V. on, she wondered if anything good was on at this time of day, she was never awake to find out.

Sasuke wanted to scream and throw his cell phone, the damn thing had been going off none stop, the one day he sometimes got to sleep in was ruined by his friends persistent calling. Most would wonder how he would know who was calling, besides the fact he gave the blond an annoying ring tone, the man never knew when to quit, he would call until Sasuke picked up. Somehow he made vibrate annoying, he called so much that the phone would vibrate and fall on the floor, the phone just vibrated around the wood floor then.

Finally he gave up on trying to ignore the phone, the only time it stopped ringing was when Naruto had to call back and that was maybe five seconds of peace. Reaching to the bedside table he grabbed his phone, flipped it open and placed it to his hear.

"Hello?" He had to pull the phone away from his ear at the voice. "Sasuke, do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you?! I thought Ino was going to kill me!" The blonde's voice almost seemed desperate and this only meant one thing: The Uzumaki Christmas party was upon them.

Sasuke sat up and threw back his blanket, today was going to be a long day, and his phone was going to be working overtime. Why did Naruto have to get a crazy perfectionist wife? Her family owns a huge flower shop; she's had to arrange things all her life, which should have been a warning sign! How the hell did the idiot miss it? He groaned hearing the blonde ramble off things here and there, only half paying attention, it was the same routine every year, and it was going to be the death of him.

Hinata pulled the glass door open, walking into the heated restaurant; the snow had started up again and was becoming a bit heavy. She half wondered if it would keep up all the way through Christmas, but something told her she wasn't that lucky, plus the plows would push all the snow away. It was wonderful living in a big city, not. She grumbled to herself as she headed to a booth in the back, looking up she saw that her friends had already arrived and were waving at her.

Smiling the small woman walked a bit faster, stopping when a man with dark brown unruly hair stood up and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hinata, it's good to see you." He said, a cheesy grin revealing his slightly sharpened canine teeth, along with stretching the two red stripes that ran down his tan cheeks just a bit.

"It's good to see you too Kiba." She replied after he let her go, she didn't notice that the other man who had been sitting in the booth stand up. Where as Hinata had been hugged by the brown eyed man, she was the one to initiate the hug with the other who was wearing sunglasses even though they were inside.

"How are you doing, Shino?" She asked, smiling at the black haired man who was hugging her back. Hinata let go of Shino and sat down in the booth beside Kiba, she looked so small compared to the two of them, they were both close to the same height and size and they both dwarfed her considerably.

"I'm doing alright." Hinata smiled picking up one of the menus; she didn't see the two men exchanged glances.

"So, how's work?" She asked her eyes skimming over the lunches, while her companions did the same. The three had met in grade school, how exactly none of them could completely agree on, but it didn't really matter because they had become inseparable either way. To Hinata both men were like her brothers, they had always been there to help her through the hard times and support her with her decisions, even if some of them weren't so great.

"Work is alright, s'not the most exciting but I can't complain." Kiba's family owned a huge dog breeding business, which he was now running, they titled and trained dogs for all sorts of things, mostly German Shepheards, Golden Retrievers, and other big breeds.

"I'll have to agree with Kiba, nothing really interesting is going on." Shino's voice was calm and casual like always, it for some reason was constantly serious, there had only been a hand full of times when he wasn't. "

Haven't discovered any new bug species?" Shino's family were bug experts, like Kiba they owned their own compound that had been in the family for ages, both had a lot of money that clashed against Hinata's poverty stricken background, but never once had their opinions been lowly of her.

"How has work been for you?" Kiba asked, he pretty much knew the answer but he wanted to make sure things were still okay.

"Boring and normal, nothing much has happened excluding the fight last week. I started another job babysitting for a couple; I should have enough money soon so I can stop taking online classes." Hinata seemed pleased to announce this, she didn't mind taking online classes, and she had just always wanted to go to college.

"Tenten told us about that, congratulations." Shino said just as the waitress came to their table, Hinata wanted to ask what else Tenten had said but she had to wait.

"So, has Neji called you?" Kiba asked right after the waitress left, the question caught Hinata a little off guard but she nodded.

"Yeah he did, I don't know if I will call him back though, he wants to talk to me. You guys knew he was going to call me?" She almost looked betrayed and the men quickly tried to think of an excuse, they hadn't told her so she wouldn't be waiting for the call and stressing over it, but they knew she hated surprises.

"We weren't really sure, we sort of thought he might from the last time we all had a meeting together, we didn't want to tell you anything unless we were sure." Shino quickly covered, his tone may have sounded serious and sincere to anyone passing by, but Hinata knew better.

"I'm so sure." She shook her head rolling her eyes.

Sasuke stood in front of the intricately carved tomb stone, the stone angle continued to sit gracefully and still, wings slightly folded around her form while she held a rose gently in her hand. The snow still fell, sticking to his hair and making it look more blue than black, he laid the flowers he had picked up at the statues base and pushed some of the snow away uncovering the words chiseled into statue.

"You come here too often." A deep voice broke through the slight hum of the wind. Sasuke just shook his head.

"No, you and father don't come enough, so I make up for the both of you." He replied turning to face his older brother. Itachi Uchiha. The only thing that might tell someone they were brothers was the dark hair and eyes, other than that their features were extremely different. Itachi's features were narrow and sharp, giving him a highly sophisticated look like their father, while Sasuke's features were more rounded and soft just like his mother's had been.

"Fair enough little brother, you're right I haven't been out here in about a year and Father hasn't been out here since Mother's death." Itachi's voice was cool and collected, everything about his brother was like that, all the way down to his neatly pulled back hair.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke wasn't happy with his brother for some reason and it showed. Itachi's eye brows raised a bit, hearing the disdain in his brother's tone.

"Just wanted to catch up with you, I hardly ever see you, you're always busy with work or you disappear. This was the only place I knew you would be for sure."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, there had been a time when he and his older brother had been close, but that time was no more.

"That didn't answer my question." There was normally an ulterior motive when it came to Itachi.

"Yes I did, you're just too blind to see the answer." Came the reply, before Itachi started to walk while his brother caught up and fell into step beside him. Even though they were hardly on good terms some things never changed.

"Father's worried about you Sasuke." Sasuke had a disgusted smirk on his face for a moment.

"Really? Did the old man have an epiphany or something?"Itachi saw that beating around the bush wasn't going to help matters, Sasuke was being difficult so the only way to remedy that was to be blunt.

"No, his health is failing him, you know that. Straight to the point, Father is tired of seeing you alone. At twenty-seven you are a work-a-holic, with no plans of having a family, and to put it in father's words: He'll stick around long enough to make sure you find someone." Sasuke glared at his brother, not just any glare but the famous Uchiha glare, it sent even the toughest men running to their mothers. Sadly said glare didn't work on his brother.

"I'm not ready to settle down. Why doesn't Father get on your case?"

"If you were actually around you would know I'm in a relationship right now." Sasuke looked puzzled for a moment, but the light soon flickered on, he remembered reading something about the new girl Itachi had in an article. Putting that aside, he saw a bit of irritation shimmer in his brother's eyes, that meant this relationship could be serious, it most defiantly meant Itachi wanted to strangle him at the moment.

"You might not want to settle down, but surprise, surprise; Father isn't giving you a choice. You have until the winter dinner next year to find a suitable partner, present her to Father and get his approval. If you don't he's cutting you out of his will, you will not co-own the company with me, you will not get any money when he passes. Pretty much Sasuke, you won't pass go or collect two hundred dollars."

When Itachi was done talking he looked over to his brother, the way his emotions played over his face was rather funny, and obviously a once in a life time thing. A smirk appeared on Itachi's face, for once he was happy to see his little brother shocked and dumbfounded, the little twerp normally always had a witty reply and a quick tongue to throw the reply out.

"You're fuckin' kiddin' me." Sasuke couldn't even begin to try and swallow this information, so instead he pushed his thoughts a side and schooled his features into a calm uncaring look. This wasn't happening, what god had he managed to piss off?

Hinata sat ram-rod straight, her arms rest on the cool table top, her wrist watch reflecting the light above. Five more minutes and he'd arrive. Her cousin, Neji, was never late. She looked down to her coffee cup, he had requested that they meet at this café, it was in between his home and hers, smashed in between a McDonalds and some clothes boutique. She heard the door open, a slight bell rang alerting the waiters and waitresses. He had arrived. Hinata didn't bother looking up as a figure sat in the booth across from her, didn't even say anything until he cleared his throat.

"It's nice to see you again, Neji." She looked up, meeting a pair of milky eyes that matched hers. It was obvious that the two were related in some fashion; both had pale skin and dark hair, though Neji's lacked the blue and violet tint. Most thought they were siblings instead of cousins, just because their looks were so similar, they even held some of the same facial features. It was to be expected though, especially when their fathers had been twins.

"It's good to see you as well." He wanted something and she had a feeling she knew what.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hinata asked quietly, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. She watched as her older cousin shifted in the booth, he was thinking, he always moved a little when he was thinking.

"Your father wants to see you." She knew it, why couldn't he just want to talk about how she was doing? Not be here on behalf of her father.

"You know what my answer will be, why do you bother?" He didn't seem surprised.

"He's dying..." Hinata cut him off.

"I know he's dying, I still will not see him." She didn't seem to be changing her mind.

"Why not Hinata? He's changed, he's gotten better. He wants to fix things with you, he feels terrible about the past. He wants his daughter back." Neji tried to sway her, but he only watched the look of disgust pass over her face.

"It's noble of you Neji, to plead on his behalf, but my answer is the same and will always stay the same." Her voice held a bitter tone, "I'm happy that he's better, too bad it's a little late. I want him to feel terrible for what he did to me and Hanabi, I want him to sit in misery for however long he has left. Your father never drank until he couldn't stand up and walk, never used the money he earned to buy drugs so he could lay around in a dazed stupor. He also never beat you so bad that you couldn't crawl to your room, nor did he ever try and force himself on you."

She was angry and hurt, her voice was so quiet Neji could hardly make out what she was saying, but he caught the words and they made him frown. He knew what happened to Hinata as a child, but never once had he heard the words come from her mouth, it seemed she was tired of his pushing.

"He could have gotten help earlier, but he never did, no matter how much I pleaded. So forgive me if I sound heartless, but I want him to die alone and miserable, knowing that I hate him. Now if you'll excuse me, Neji, I have things I need to do." She said curtly and quietly.

Neji had never seen this side of Hinata, she was normally so kind and gentle, never one to get angry. This was his fault, he knew he had pried at the wound for too long, always trying to get her to see her father. Neji knew Hiashi deserved his daughter's hatred, but he hated to see how the past tormented Hinata and hoped that if she and her father made up things wouldn't be so bad. Sadly, he was mistaken for once, it was rare that he was wrong; then again he was only human. Hinata stood up, her features were set in a frown as she dug out some money and placed it on the table. This had been the shortest and worst meeting they had ever experienced.

"Alright Hinata, I'll see you later then." Neji wasn't going to try and make her stay, it would do no good, and he knew that saying sorry wouldn't make things any better, so the word never left his mouth. Hinata didn't say anything back, she couldn't think of anything. She hated the fact that she had to say those things, it hurt her and she knew that it had to have hurt him too. She knew that somewhere deep down Neji felt bad for not having been able to protect her, just as her friends had, but there was nothing any of them could have done at the time

Shaking her head a bit, Hinata's vision was starting to get a bit blurry, she could hardly believe she felt like crying; she had come to terms with her past. Hadn't she? Walking out the door she walked to her car, crossing the snow covered parking lot, the snow still falling though not as badly, it was only lightly flurrying. She needed to get herself together, Ino needed her, she had called earlier asking for help.

Hinata arrived at the Uzumaki residence about an hour later, it took forever with traffic, people drove like morons when it snowed. Out of the rearview mirror she saw that a car pulled up behind her, she didn't even have to wonder about who it belonged to, the held her least favorite person. Shutting off her car she got out and headed towards the door, Sasuke not far behind her.

Ringing the door bell she waited, while he walked up and stood beside her though they were distanced.

"What're you doing here?" He asked her, like it was his right to know.

"Why I'm here is none of your business. What are you doing here?" She didn't give him the answer he wanted, just turned his own question on him.

"I don't have to have a reason to be here." He replied and watched as she rolled her eyes, had she done that to him before when he wasn't' looking?

"Well then, I don't need a reason either." She replied sarcastically, making him glare which made her look down and away. She may have had a smart mouth but he figured out she hated when people glared at her, especially him. The two both looked to the door as it opened.

"Sasuke, Hinata, thank goodness you are finally here, it took you long enough." Ino said, moving to the side so they could get in. Both of them were wondering why the woman had wanted them both there. "Could you both do me a huge favor? Could you guys watch the twins and take them out of here for a little while? They are being a bit difficult and I need to finish getting some things ready."

For a moment neither Sasuke nor Hinata believed what they were hearing. They looked at each other, then looked to Ino, then looked to each other again. She didn't seriously want them to watch the kids together, did she?


	4. The Great Escape

Well I got to 1,000 hits for this story and it made me extremely happy! Woo! Now if I could only get all the people who are looking at/reading my story to review I'd be in good shape. But not to make those who do review feel any less important.

A shout out to Riiiceballe, Inimi, Sincere-Dreams, NarutoDreamer, Unbeatablehinata, Danimals21, And Muddledthoughts. You are all fucking awesome! I don't think I'll ever be able to say that enough.

Well I'm still looking for a Beta.

This chapter is longer because I got some many hits. Maybe if I make it to 3,000 or something, I'll do it again. Also, it's way over due, I'm sorry about that. I hope this will hold you for a little while, I plan to have the fifth chapter out very soon. Oh last thing, I have a new fic coming out soon, keep your eyes peeled for it. I might get it up tonight or maybe tomorrow, I have to type it up, I can't wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own the Wood Field mall, or claim anything that has to do with it. Yes, there really is a Wood Field mall, it's been a while since I've gone there so I'm just at random adding in stores. KB toys isn't mine either.

**Title: You loved me when you didn't know who I was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description:** "I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Chapter 4:**

**The Great Escape**

The silence that had settled in between Hinata and Sasuke was rather uncomfortable, though they chose to remain silent, it wasn't like anyone had told them they couldn't say anything. The twins were the only people who didn't seem affected by the self imposed silence, they were busy chatting away with each other on what the thought they'd get for Christmas, now and again they would ask Hinata or Sasuke a question.

Sasuke was rather irritated, he hated the fact that Hinata was ignoring him, just looking out the window and the building he knew she'd seen already. Then again he normally hated when woman talked, it was always stupid nonsense that came out of their mouth. Maybe he wanted her to talk so he could lower the music that was playing, Nana had insisted she bring her CD that had some new pop star on it, the high pitched noise was starting to get on his nerves.

His fingers started to drum against the steering wheel in irritation, Hinata noticed out of the corner of her eye, before her attention was fully on the scenery again. She wondered if he was mad because she wouldn't talk, she then realized she didn't care because he was an ass and didn't deserve to be talked to. So with that thought in mind she looked at the car beside the one she was in, she wished that she had brought her own car, but Ino had thought it was a good idea to take one. 'It'll cost less money, you know how gas is.' Had been her exact words.

The silence went on, all the way to the parking lot, even when the got inside. People were everywhere, it was expected though, there were only a handful of days until Christmas, everyone was rushing to finish last minute shopping. The twins had no problem getting through the crowds, they easily darted in between people and the wall, even when it seemed impossible. Sasuke didn't have much trouble either, people gave him a little bit of room, he was tall and just a tad intimidating. Hinata however was the one being pushed around, she was shorter than most, easily bullied and pushed out of the way.

No one seemed to take notice of this to begin with, she ducked and dodged fairly well, managing to stay within a few steps of Sasuke. Though, as time went by she didn't keep up as well and trying to see over everyone's head was rather hard, even if Sasuke was pretty tall. Finally Hinata lost the three completely, she had no clue where they had gotten to, after the last wave of people she'd got pushed back a little too far. She wasn't left to fend for herself for long, not that she couldn't have found the three, it just so happened that the man she hated decided to come back for her.

Sasuke was just a bit irritated, he'd caught up to Satoya and Nana at KB Toys, they were busy looking up and down the shelves, messing with some of the toys that made noise. Even though her found the twins he seemed to have lost Hinata, wasn't she suppose to be a babysitter? How could she effectively watch the kids if she couldn't keep up with them?

He soon saw Hinata, she was moving along with some of the crowd but against most of it, she seemed to be getting pushed around. For a moment Sasuke wanted to laugh in triumph, the woman with the quick tongue, who annoyed him to no ends, was having trouble getting through a crowed! He didn't though, A: he didn't want people thinking he was crazy B: Uchihah Sasuke did not laugh. Well he did laugh, but it was complicated, it probably should have been he hardly laughed. Either way he was happy to see her having problems, sadly he couldn't watch for very long, they had to get to the twins, who knew what sort of trouble they could get into.

Sasuke made his way to Hinata, she didn't seem to notice since she was pushing through the crowed, that was until he boldly took her hand and gave it a yank. Needless to say, he had no clue a woman could hit so hard. Hinata had been to busy trying to get through the crowd, she really wasn't bothering to watch anything besides what was in front of her, when she felt someone grab her she panicked. She didn't realized who she had just sent her left hook towards until she was fully facing them, her fist an inch from their stomach, it was a bit too late to stop.

"Fah-fuck!" Sasuke coughed out, he didn't want to look like he was winded or in pain, but Hinata didn't hit like a girl that was for sure. A few people looked in their direction, mumbling a few things, while other snickered. "Oh god, Sasuke! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I didn't know it was you." She said quickly, getting a little color to her cheeks, she was so embarrassed. Sasuke had his arm over his stomach and was slightly bent, trying to look as composed as possible, he was failing rather miserably though.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He said, waving his free hand in dismissal. Sasuke really wanted to yell at her for hitting him, but it had been his fault, also he was slightly scared that if he made her mad she'd hit him again. Uchiha Sasuke was no pansy, but he wasn't an idiot either, a girl that could hit him hard enough to wind him, was not a girl he wanted to tick off. So after a few moments of standing there the two were finally headed back to the toy store, they were also back to not talking, though Sasuke walked a bit slower so Hinata wouldn't fall behind. Things never did stay peaceful for long though.

"You are not getting them ice cream!" Hinata said, arms crossed and face set very seriously. Sasuke's eyebrow remained raised, they'd been arguing for the bast three minutes. "I am too, they are my niece and nephew, it's my money, so I'll do whatever I like." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He didn't know where she got off telling him what he could and could not do, it was annoying. Now that he thought about it she was just annoying in general, but it wasn't the normal kind of annoying, he didn't really know if there were even different types of annoying.

"Ino will kill you, they won't eat dinner if you give them ice cream! Haven't you already given them enough? I mean you got them toys and it's almost Christmas time. You're spoiling them, especially after that stunt they pulled at the fountain." Hinata was at wits end with the man, he had gotten Nana two toy dolls, Satoya a remote control car and some army men. That really hadn't bothered her though, it was when they decided to jump into the fountain and get the change, that way they could get candy from the machines. Well instead of disciplining them and leaving like she said they should, he just pulled the kids out and told them they should have asked him for candy, then he got them some candy. After he got them candy and they were getting ready to leave, Nana saw ice cream and wanted it, so of course Sasuke caved and was going to get her some, but Hinata wouldn't have it.

"They're just kids, they didn't mean any harm." He said simply, wondering if he could physically pick her up and move her out of the way. He decided against it since it'd probably attract more attention than they already were. "It doesn't matter, they shouldn't be rewarded for bad behavior. You should have even bought them candy after that, you make it seems like as long as they give you a cute smile, then it's fine for them to misbehave." Well, if they did give him cute smiles it was okay, he couldn't stay mad for long. She didn't need to know that though.

"Just move, I'm sure Ino will ground them when they get home anyway." Sasuke said, his tone didn't sound so even, there was a tinge of annoyance to it. "No, that's going to make Ino seem like the bad guy because you couldn't put your foot down. I didn't know a man like you could be such a pushover." Hinata held back a smirk as she saw the look that passed over his features, her words had taken the desired effect. "Fine! We'll leave. Satoya, Nana, neither of you are getting ice cream." He said firmly, looking at the twins, they both groaned and whined. Sasuke Uchiha was not a pushover.

As the four walked to the car Sasuke realized what had happened, he hadn't really thought of it before, he just didn't think a woman would play that sort of mind game. He shot Hinata a glare out of th corner of his eye, she'd manipulated him like someone in the business world, she wounded his ego, if he'd been watching for the attack he wouldn't have cared. He hadn't though, so he played right into the palm of her hand. She really was dangerous, he knew that now, she had a killer punch and she was smart. That sort of combination was never good.

Hinata sat smugly in her seat, she was pleased with herself, she'd out smarted her companion though she knew he caught on just a little too late. Her milky eyes continued to stare out the window, she wondered how mad Ino would be that her children were rather wet, but she figured Sasuke could handle that one. Now she just had to figure out what she would be wearing to the party.

-

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Ino never let on that the party wasn't going to be at her home, that it was going to be taking up a hall. That there were going to be many people, a lot of which were in the paper, which meant the media was everywhere. Hinata never imagined that Naruto was so successful in the business world, they didn't live in some huge expensive house, but in a middle class suburban home. This just blew her away.

She felt so under dressed, even if she wasn't. Hinata adorned a dark blue strapless dress, the top was trimmed in silver, the part that covered her chest was a lightly scrunched fabric, that helped minimize the look of her bust. Under her chest there was more silver, it formed to the curve of her breasts, elegantly showing they were there. About there area where her ribs ended there was another thinner band of silver that led into smooth fabric, ending around the middle of her pelvis, this made her stomach look a little more trim and lengthened her body. This shirt was simple and came down just a bit past her knees, the top fabric was see through but under that was solid fabric, it gave the dress a flowing look.

Her hair was done up simply, two hidden clips made her hair look like it was pulled into a ponytail that was flush against the back of her head, staying in place with no band. The pulled back locks fell in curls behind her, and her bangs fell smoothly against her forehead. Hinata didn't look like she was wearing any make up, save the dark blue eye shadow that didn't draw all that much attention, just melted into her pale skin and dark hair, giving her eyes a slight blue tint.

She got by the media with now problem, they weren't interested in her, she was a nobody. The only thing that made her feel a little better, was the fact she wasn't the only nobody, a few others walked in with her. Ino was greeting people as they came in, posing for a few pictures the media took for when they all published their articles. Lucky for her, the reporters and photographers had taken their fill of her picture at the beginning of the party.

"Hinata, you finally made it." Ino greeted, she had been worried that woman wasn't going to come, she was normally always on time or early. "I was just a little busy, I got side tracked." The shorter woman admitted, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "Well I'm glad you came, the bar is to the right of the dance floor, the food is to the left. I'm going to greet people for a few more minutes, but then I would like to introduce you to some people, so don't disappear on me." The blonde said in good humor.

"I won't, I'll probably be around the bar." Hinata answered, Ino nodded and waved before moving back towards the entrance. The pale woman made her way to the bar, just like she said she would. There were a few seats in front of it, though right in the middle there was a clearing that about four people could stand at. She sat down carefully not wanting to mess up her dress, it was one of the nicer articles of clothing she had and fairly expensive with her budget. The bartender was cute, in a way too young for her sort of way. He had to have been twenty-two, too bad she didn't date men more than a year younger than herself.

When her Sweet Maria got to her she commenced sipping on the drink a little. She wish she knew other people there but sadly no one looked familiar. Hinata saw a person sit down beside her, but it was only from the corner of her eye, she didn't know the person was looking at her. So obliviously she sat just looking at the bar top, and her drink that was slowly disappearing, when it was gone a deep voice beside her spoke. "Another drink for the lady."

Hinata looked up right away, her eyes locked with greenish blue ones. Thick dark eye lashes surrounded the eyes, it almost made it look like his eyes were coated in eye liner. His hair was a dark red and looked extremely thick, setting off his lightly tanned skin. His features were rounded sort of like hers, but some of them were sharp. He had a well built jaw, his cheek bones were high, but his eyes seemed to have an almond shape. He was tall, she could tell, even if he was just sitting there. His build was sort of like Sasuke's, she hated to admit that she compared this beautiful man to him though. His shoulders were broad and he had a slim figure, obviously he worked out or had a fast metabolism. Hinata notice he was over all, he was more lithe than Sasuke, he didn't seem to have all that much muscle, but she really couldn't tell under the black suit.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Mr..." She said quickly, blushing a tiny bit while smiling. "My name's Gaara, what's yours? I also insist." His voice was so deep, it almost didn't match his features, only a rough and rugged man should have that sort of voice. "My name is Hinata, it's nice to meet you Gaara." She said, the voice sounded familiar and she had no clue why. "It's nice to meet you as well Hinata. So, are you here with anyone tonight?" He asked seeming mildly interested but Hinata went on guard anyway, when any man asked if she was with someone she always knew the question that followed. "No, I came by myself." She replied in a reserved voice, she didn't want to seem mistrusting and cold, nor did she want to seem eager and stupid.

Gaara seemed to pick up on the fact that she was being carful around him, and it made him chuckle just a bit. "Well then, would you please dance with me?" He stood up and held his hand out to her, he was tall just like she thought, taller than Sasuke even. "You buy me a drink and ask me to dance, I don't even get a chance to drink any of it." She questioned him and he smirked a little. "You didn't want the drink to begin with." Though he seemed calm and polite, Hinata couldn't help but feel it was mostly a facade and that he was really untouchable. "This is true. Yes, I'll dance with you." She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

He took her right hand in his left, when he was about to place is right hand on her left hip she quickly stopped him by clearing her throat, so instead he placed it above her hip on her side. Her left hand rest against his upper arm, she just couldn't reach his shoulder, it'd look ridiculous if she tried. With that he was the one to start moving, she followed with smaller but smooth steps. "So, Hinata. What brings you here?" He asked casually, like they weren't pressed close together, doing some form a ballroom dance. Not that Hinata really noticed either, if anyone asked her, he wasn't the hottest man she'd ever seen.

"Ino invited me, I work for her." She said simply, stepping back when he would start to move forward. "Oh? What do you do for her?" Again he seemed mildly interested, but his tone almost seemed unexplainably hard. "I baby sit the twins for her. What is it that you do, Gaara?" She locked eyes with him, she couldn't stop staring at the captivating color, she didn't know he was thinking the same thing about her eyes. "I head a business with my siblings. We produce machines that make things, like machines that put the holes in needles, or make parts for military airplanes. Various things like that." He spun her away then back to his body.

"Do you do anything else besides babysit, Hinata?" She liked the way he said her name, but she always kept in mind that he was probably doing it on purpose. "I'm going to school as well, I'm going to get a medical degree." She said simply. "Why a medical degree?" Garra raised a very light ginger colored eyebrow, they were a mix of red and blond and almost looked like they weren't there. "Well..." She paused, hesitant to say anything, but in the end she saw no harm. "I want to be a doctor like my mother." The both turned to the left and he took three steps back making her follow, his grip was firm, he silently seemed so sure of himself.

"What about you Gaara? Why didn't you do something else?" It was a fair question. "The business has been in the family for generations, and if I left it to just my brother and sister, nothing would get done. The two fight too much, I normally settle the arguments." He gave her a smile that didn't look real, like it was hiding something, but Hinata didn't get to say anything about it.

"Can I cut in?" The voice wasn't as deep as Gaara's but it could make a woman melt, too bad it made Hinata want to throw up. "Certainly." Gaara replied, he didn't look all that happy when he passed Hinata's hand to the man. She came face to chest with Sasuke, just catching Gaara walking away. Her eyes narrowed just a hair, "Why did you feel the need to interrupt my dancing?" She asked, in a civil tone. She wasn't near as scared of Sasuke these days, she wasn't near as bothered by the glares he gave. They picked up dancing, thought Hinata seemed a bit reluctant.

"Well, Ino told me to find you. Also, I wanted to tell you, Gaara is no good an you might want to stay away from him." He was quiet so no one else would over hear them, but his words seemed dead serious. "Well I'm happy you are so worried, Mr. Uchiha. I think that I can take care of myself though." Sarcasm dripped off her words, into a puddle on the floor, amazing they didn't slip in it. "Look, I'm being serious, I don't think you know better in this case." Sasuke looked down at her, only to catch a glare that would cause hell to freeze over.

"I don't care if you are being serious, I don't need you telling me who's god for me or who isn't." Her voice started to raise in tone and pitch. "I don't know who you think you are Uchiha, but I am an adult, I can take care of myself, and I'll talk to whoever I damn well please." By now people were starting to look at the pair, many were mumbling about how cute they look fighting, Sasuke knew what would happen next. "Will you please be a bit more quiet, you're going to draw some unwanted attention really fast." He said looking around quickly, but still keeping a very orderly appearance.

"No! I will not be quiet! So what if I draw attention over here, can the oh so stoic Sasuke Uchiha not deal with it?!" That's all it took, he saw people starting to work their way through the crowed with cameras. "Damnit woman, why can't you listen. Hurry up and come with me, or we're going to be all over the tabloids tomorrow." He said almost viciously, Hinata stopped right away once his words sunk in. "Shit." Was all she could say as he grabbed hold of her wrist and started to drag her through th crowed, to where she wasn't sure. "Great going." He seethed back to her, as he yanked her along, making a B-line for a side door.

"You'd better start covering your face, once they identify you, shit's going to hit the fan." Sasuke said and Hinata panicked, she couldn't be all over the news, she'd be screwed. A man came up on their left, Hinata quickly turned her face and put up her hand as a blinding flash went off, over and over again, people calling out Sasuke's name. She caught another person approaching from her right and looked down, moving her free hand to block that camera, she could hear the mummers of people around her. She was sure they were about her and him.

"We're almost there, can you walk a little fast?!" Sasuke didn't seem happy, she couldn't blame him. "I would if I wasn't blind." She wasn't use to having all the flashes going off in her face like he was, so she just kept her arm and hands up, face down and prayed she didn't fall while he dragged her along. Even though it seemed like an eternity she finally felt the harsh cold of outside hit her, though it felt a bit refreshing, she had started to sweat profusely in those few minutes.

"Hurry up. My car is over here." He commanded, not letting go of her wrist, still pulling her along. It's not like she really had a choice. "Can you slow down, it's hard to move this fast in heels." She said meekly. "Deal with it, you should have thought about that before you attracted the paparazzi." Sasuke snarled almost viciously. Some quick minute later they were at his care, he was already hitting the remote so it would unlock. Releasing her hand he went to the driver's side as she got in the passengers's side.

Starting the car, Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot, like a bat flying out of hell. Hinata thought she would die as she hurriedly tried to get her seatbelt on, nothing prepared her for his actual driving. "Will you please slow down?!" She said frightened as they darted in and out of traffic, just barely got through yellow lights. "No, because as soon as I slow down the Paparazzi is going to be on our ass, thanks to you." Sasuke was livid as he gripped the steering wheel. "What in your right mind possessed you to do that? Especially when-" He got cut off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Hinata said meekly, hanging her head. Sasuke glanced over at her for a moment and started to slow down, they both fell into silence. After a little while of driving, the two finally pulled into what looked like a diner. "Why are we here?" She asked quietly as he parked the car, the parking lot just about empty, save a few cars. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He said simply, shutting the car off and getting out. "Are you coming or not?" He asked, seeing she hadn't even taken off her seatbelt. "Uh, yeah, just a second." She said fumbling with the buckle, before getting out of the car herself and shutting the door.

They took a seat at a table, her on one side, him on the other. "Sasuke? I'm sor-" He interrupted her. "I know, you said sorry before, it's fine, you aren't the first one to do something like that." It was the closest thing Hinata would get to an 'apology accepted.' A waitress brought over two menus and they took them silently. When Sasuke put in his order he looked at Hinata, who hadn't said anything. "Are you going to order?" He seemed a little impatient, though he had cooled off considerably. "I don't have any money on me." She said shrugging her shoulders. "She'll have what I'm having." He said once he heard her reason.

"Sasuke, I just said-" Again he stopped her. "I know what you said, I'll pay, don't worry about it." He handed the waitress the menus, ignoring Hinata's smile, or so it seemed. "So, Hinata? How long do you plan on working for Naruto?" He asked casually, not like there was anyone else to talk to, and he didn't want to be silent at the moment. "Until I finish with collage, so probably for a while." He raised and eyebrow. "You're not out of collage yet?" He sat back in his chair, losing his formal posture, which looked a bit funny, he still was in a suit with a tie.

"No, I didn't go to collage right after highschool, some things came up. So, since I'm going for a career in the medical field it's taking a while." She replied, sipping on her Coke. "So, you're going to be head of Uchiha Incorporated?" At least when she asked she sounded genuinely interested. "That was the plan, I was suppose to head it with my brother." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Suppose to be? What happened?" She tilted her head to the side just a little bit. "Don't worry about it, some stuff just didn't and isn't turning out right." Was all he said, the food arrived shortly after.

They ate in what had been in an almost comfortable silence, more like mutual silence, both knew the other didn't feel like talking. "I'll pay you back. I promise." She said as they walked out the door, him folding up the bill and putting it in his wallet, which went into his pocket. "It's fine I told you not to worry about it." He didn't mind paying for her meal, he paid for every other woman that he ever took to eat, even if this was a bit out of the ordinary. "No really, I insist." Hinata shook her head. "Are you always a stubborn bitch?" He asked looking at her, he said he was going to pay for her dinner, why didn't she just accept it.

"Excuse me?" Hinata glared at him. "You heard me. Are you always a stubborn bitch? I told you I was going to pay, and I am, I don't want you to pay for it. I owed you the dinner anyways, after the first time we met." He said, which he didn't realize was the wrong thing to say. "You owe it to me? That's the reason you offered to pay? Here I thought you were a nice person, I guess you were wrong. Well news flash, Mr. Uchiha, I told you then that even if you took me out to dinner your apology wouldn't be accepted. Guess what? That didn't change." She snapped. "Also, I'm not a stubborn bitch, I'm just not like all those high dollar whore's you waste your time with." With that she turned and started to walk towards the street.

"Hinata! Hang on! Wait!" He went after her and grabbed onto her upper arm. " I said wait, God dammit. If you would stoop being so up tight and bitchy-" Sasuke didn't get to finish what he was going to say, she brought her heel down on his foot. "Let go of me Asshole!" Hinata pushed him when his grip loosened. "I don't want to hear what you have to say, just leave me the fuck alone, go find one or your tramps to bother." She snarled and kept walking. Sasuke grit his teeth, she was so infuriating.

"Hinata, that's not what I-" She was quick to throw a curt and angry reply over her shoulder. "I don't give a fuck, save it Uchiha!" He pursed his lips and glared daggers at her back. "You can't walk-" Again she had an answer. "I'm going to get a taxi to take me home, this is a city after all, there are tons around. Look! I'm very capable of taking care of myself! Thank you, now leave me the hell alone!" She gave him a backwards wave, and he just gave up, he didn't have to deal with her.

"Fine! I don't give a shit, so much for trying to be nice!" He yelled back at her, this cause Hinata to stop. "You're attempt at being nice really sucks! Maybe you shouldn't try anymore!" She screamed back, before she continued to walk, not even turning back to look at him. "Bitch!" He cursed to himself, going to his car. If she was going to be like that, he didn't give a flying fuck. He didn't have to put up with her shit, let her become someone else's problem. Getting into his care he quickly started the engine and headed for home.

-

"Well, Sweet heart, look at it this way. It could have been worse." Naruto said, rubbing his wife's back, trying to calm her down. "Could have been worse?! Could have been worse?! This was a fucking disaster! Who the hell are you trying to fool?!" She yelled at him, upset that her party had gone haywire, and things between Sasuske and Hinata and gone awry. "Come on Baby you're over reacting, things will sort themselves out." Naruto tried, he got the feeling that he was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.


	5. Everything Is Alright

Wow, everyone is just so impatient with so many questions. I'd answer them, really I would, if it weren't for the fact that it'd give away parts of the story and that's no good. Moving on though, here is the fifth chapter, actually this has a lot of answers to your questions, though it's going to leave a lot more. I have the sequel to 'Don't look' up, also I present to you 'Rose on the Grave' my second multi-chapter story. If you want to read either one, just click my name and look for them. :p

Thanks to: Sincere-Dreams, Inimi, Black Dimond07, Blueneko8, Angst, Shimi-Chan, Evanescenceluvr, Danimals21, Toni, Narutodreamer, and Hinagiku Harumi

Toni: I can't please everyone, I'm sorry you don't like how I wrote Hinata in this.

Evanescenceluv: I don't really need one, I would like one. A Beta reader is someone who gets to read the chapter before anyone else, check it over for grammar mistakes and punctuation mistakes. Stuff like that. No offense, but since to me it didn't seem like you knew what one was, I'll pass up your offer. Glad you like my story though.

Hinagiku Harumi: She'll calm down, this story is yet to be done.

Calm down everyone, I know you are all biting at the bit to know about Gaara, but if I told you now then I wouldn't have much of a story. Actually I'm throwing around a few ideas, I'm still not sure what to go with yet, but he will be showing up again.

Looking for a Beta

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: You loved me when you didn't know who I was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description:** "I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Chapter 5:**

**Everything is Alright**

It was February 19th today, it'd been one and a half months since she'd seen the inside of this waiting room. It's gray carpeting , beige couches, and light wooded side tables, the epitome of boring. She glanced at the black rounded clock on the white wall, right across from her. The councillor was running late it seemed, that wasn't surprising though. Hinata looked at a few other people sitting in the room, they were waiting just like her. Hinata looked to her left when a door opened and a lady came out. "Hinata?" The woman called, and she stood up walking towards the door.

When the door closed Hinata looked the woman, she hadn't changed much since the last time she saw her. The woman was in her thirties, still had dark hair that was thick and curled at the ends, her skin just about flawless, she wouldn't look in her thirties if it weren't for the wisdom her red eyes held. Her eyes, that was what had put Hinata at ease with her, they were a genetic defect just like her own. The only thing that Hinata would say looked different about the woman was her stomach, that had grown a good deal rounder.

They reached the woman's office after turning down a few halls, following the same boring pattern as the waiting room. However once the door was shut, Hinata sat down on the over stuffed, pastel blue couch. "So how have you been?" asked the woman, as was her custom. "I'm doing alright, Kurenai." Hinata said simply, just like always, it was their routine, before they started going about what had happened in her life recently. She'd been coming here for a long time, after her father had been arrested, the court and forced her to come and when her time was up she just kept coming back. Hinata recognized she still needed help, so she continued to get it, but she had improved so much since the first meetings all those years ago.

"So, what's been going on Hinata?" Kurenai pulled out her clip board, and grabbed a pen off her desk. "A lot actually." Hinata went on to tell her about the last month and a half, Kurenai seemed rather surprised, and even a little upset at some things told to her. "So you are still stripping? You've been saying you are going to quit for months, it still hasn't happened." She was a little disappointed, she knew Hinata had been working hard to quit but it just didn't seem to be happening. "I know Kurenai, but it pays the bills. I never finished highschool, and unlike Hanabi I wasn't sent to an orphanage. I was eighteen years old, my father was sitting in a cell and I needed a job that paid enough money for me to live off of." Hinata defended herself.

"You have no idea how hard it was trying to continue to get an education once the nightmare was over. I'm lucky I got this babysitting job, just two more years of collage and I'm done. All that's left is taking certain classes I can't take over the net and then graduating. I know being a stripper isn't the best job, but it's gotten me through all of this." Hinata looked out the little office window.

"I understand that, but do you know how bad it will look for you when you are trying to get a job? You can't put stripper down, it would have been fine if you worked at a grocery store or something, but you've never done any other type of job. Supposing you become a brilliant doctor you had better hope no one recognizes you from the club. If anyone were to find out, it doesn't matter if you have fifty years of school under your belt, or how good you are, your career will go up in smoke. That's why I always encouraged you to do something else, it might not pay the bills as well, but it would be better in the long run." Kurenai stated, they'd been over this a few times before.

"I'll figure it out some how, it's not like I haven't gotten out of tight spaces before." Hinata looked down at her hands, she felt so ashamed at the moment. She'd been a striper for years, since she was eighteen and she'd managed to push her feelings about it into a dark closet and lock them away, but Kurenai always made her second guess herself. "If you say so Hinata, but I mean it, you need to really change jobs. Anywhere else will look better than what you are doing no."

Hinata just nodded her head, twiddling her thumbs. Glancing at the clock her eyes widened a bit, she hadn't realized she had been there so long, she'd only been planning to step in and out today. "Ah, Kurenai, I have to go. I was going to visit my mom today, and I have to babysit the twins tonight, I'm not going to have enough time." Hinata said, standing up and grabbing up her coat that she'd taken off earlier. "I'll call your secretary and schedule another appointment." She said quickly, clumsily making her way out the door.

-

Sasuke shut his car door, it had been just about three weeks since she had talked to him. Three weeks that his ass had been chewed on, and she still refused to talk to him, look at him, or accept any sort of apology. He carefully walked along the iced ground, carrying his thing of flowers, walking past numerous graves. He was a little late today, but it wasn't all that bad, he was sure his mother would forgive him.

He didn't have to look down at the graves to know where he was going, maybe his brother was right, maybe he did come too much. But his argument to that was, if he didn't come, who else would? Sasuke finally came to a stop in front of his mother's grave, he looked at the medium sized woman that serenely sat there, kneeled and praying. She was made of rock, what kind he wasn't sure, he knew it was something special his father had made sure of that. Though, her grave wasn't all that flashy, his mother had been such a modest person.

Crouching down, Sasuke gently place the flowers in front of the statue on the ground. He stood back up and just remained silent, but the quiet didn't last for long, he heard a soft voice speaking. He hadn't remembered anyone talking before, maybe they had fallen silent when they heard him approaching and they now thought he had left. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place where.

It took him a moment to decide, but he started to move towards the voice silently. Sasuke wasn't one for spying on people, but he just couldn't help himself, he knew the voice but couldn't place it with a face. He didn't remember who he knew with such a sweet and soft voice, but when he finally found the owner one row up and a few graves down, he could hardly believe it. He wasn't sure he could trust his eyes, because what he was seeing was Hinata, he had never once remembered her speaking in such a tone. It was soothing but at the same time unnerving.

Sasuke had no idea what he should do from there. Should he talk to her? She'd been ignoring him for the longest time, but at the same time he didn't really want to disturb her, she looked so calm even if her features did hold some sadness. Maybe he should walk away and just pretend he never saw her, that way they could go back to the game of being pissed off at each other. Though he didn't openly admit it to himself, but he was really getting tired of their game, it had been fun in a perverse sort of way when it started, but now it wasn't something he wanted to continue. So, with his mind made up Sasuke cleared his throat.

Hinata jumped a little and turned towards the sound, she thought she was alone. Her eyes landed on Sasuke and for a moment she wondered if he was stalking her, but that didn't seem very likely. "You've lost someone too?" He asked, he could have said hello or something, but for some reason his mouth worked a tad faster than his brain at that moment. So he went and spit out the obvious, which sounded ridiculous. At least she didn't turn her back on him and walk away, that seemed to be her favorite thing to do, in their game that was.

"Yeah, my mother." Hinata said in the same soft voice, Sasuke silently thought it suited her better than the sharp tongue she normally acquired when around him. "I was visiting mine too. I'm sorry for startling you, I just heard you talking and was curious." Why was he being so polite? He just didn't understand it, but he left it up to the fact that they were in a cemetery, and as such he should be respectful. Whatever the reason, she seemed to be staying passive and polite as well.

"It's fine. If you heard me you mustn't be far away and I've never seen you here before." Hinata didn't feel the need to be smart this time, she didn't know why, but this place practically commanded her to stay with how she really was. She just couldn't bring herself to put up a front. "I only come here on Saturday afternoons." He replied shrugging his shoulders. At least he wasn't being a jerk today, she wondered what had got him to behave so differently, but she really didn't dwell on it. "Oh, I see. I've never been here on a Saturday." Sasuke picked up the slight sorrow in her voice, it had been there the whole time he just only now noticed it.

"Are you babysitting for Naruto tonight?" He asked, he was sure the answer would be yes, she normally baby sat every Friday and Saturday night. He knew that because every Friday and Saturday night Ino felt the need to tell him how stupid he was. "Yeah, I have to be there in about an hour in a half." Hinata replied, moving her hands that were stuffed into her oversized jacket's pockets. "Well I guess I'll see you there, I have to go." He said turning away. "Bye." Said Hinata, he barely caught it.

Neither of them really knew what was going on at that moment, a moment they both knew would never happen again. They blamed it on the fact that they were in a semi-upset state, thinking about their deceased loved ones, and not the fact that they both got tired of being mad. Whatever it was though, the damage that was done had repaired it's self a little, and they were now on speaking terms. How long it would last was anyone's guess, but for now it was all anyone could hope for.

-

Hinata arrived at a quarter to five, the sun was already starting to set, but so was the curse of the winter months. Soon enough spring would be there, she only had to wait a little longer. Getting out of the car carefully she made sure not to slip on the ice that was ever present, she wished it would just all melt at that moment. For a week it would clear up for the most part, leaving puddles everywhere that would freeze at night then melt during the day. Then sometimes it snowed like there was no tomorrow and that snow had a tendency to ice over after it got packed down. It was really annoying.

She knocked on the door, it was answered by the twins who were expecting her. Two hands grabbed either one of her's and pulled her in, shutting the door quickly, hardly waiting for her to get her shoes off before tugging her down the hall way. Hinata didn't even get to take her jacket off. Apparently, from what she could understand of their constant chattering, they had something important they wanted to show her. What it was she had no clue. Once they arrived in the play room they made her sit down on the floor, close her eyes, and hold out her hands.

"We made these for you!" Nana said excitedly , placing something light in her hands. "Yeah, we hope you like them, we worked real hard." Satoya said, placing something similar in her hands. "You can open your eyes now." The both said, she could nearly hear the impatience in their voices. Hinata opened her eyes and saw two flowers that were made out of wrapping tissue, and pipe cleaners. One was a dark blue and purple, while the other was a light purple and gray. "I love them! Thank you guys so much!" She said happily, smiling and examining the fake flowers closely.

"We made them so they matched how you look." Nana went on to explain. "The dark purple and blue one matches your hair." Satoya interrupted her. "And the light purple and gray one matches your eyes." Hinata could tell which belong to who, especially the way Satoya talked about the gray and purple flower. "They are very pretty, I'll put them in my living room, that way I can see them everyday." Hinata got up off the floor, just as there was a knock on the door. Ino yelled from somewhere, asking her to get it.

Making her way back to the living room, Hinata opened the door, only to see who she knew would be standing there. Sasuke didn't seem to have a girl clinging to his side, she noted to herself stepping aside. "Hello." She said casually, she didn't have a reason to bite his head off. "Hey." He said looking at the flowers in Hinata's hand. "Did the twins make you those?" He asked just and Ino and Naruto entered the room, they had gotten into the habit of not leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone for too long. "Yeah, they gave them to me just a minute ago."

To say Naruto and Ino looked shocked was an understatement, they looked like they were going to have heart attacks. Neither of the blonds knew what they had missed, but it was a real shock to see the two dark haired people talking. At least it wasn't an unpleasant shock.


	6. Much Better you Than I

Super big thanks to Inimi, Hinagiku Harumi, NarutoDreamer, Danimals21, Angst, Evanescenceluvr, MissMinni08, and Mac2

Angst: You're right babysitting doesn't pay a ton of money, but Hinata didn't need all that much, she makes enough stripping for the most part to pay the bills and put some money aside for collage, though sometimes money runs tight and she can't set anything aside. So that's where the babysitting job comes in, that is all money she doesn't touch and she saves up. Also, in the past Kurenai has tried to help Hinata, but she has always been turned down, I'm not condoning the life of a stripper but I knew one or two through mutual friends (That sounds bad, I'm not even that old. XD), and they made a pretty good amount of money. Now of course I live in a Southern area so living is cheaper and there aren't as many strip clubs in my area, but I'm applying what I know to this. I suppose I could write this in some where, but with how this is turning out, there will never be a good place to stick it in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Yen Yen's is fictional as far as I know, but if it is a real place then I don't own it, claim it in anyway.

**Title: You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **"I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Beta-Read by: MissMinnie08**

**Chapter 6: **

**Much better you than I**

It would have been a lie to say their relationship grew anymore over the next two weeks, they stayed talking politely to each other. A 'Hi' here, a 'Goodbye' there, and once in a while a 'How are you?' Finally Ino was fed up with it, they weren't making any progress, she was sure something would happen since they had made up on their own. Too bad she was wrong.

"I think you should just leave them alone." Naruto murmured, leaning against the kitchen counter. He admitted that he wasn't always the smartest, but every now and then he got a good idea, and this good idea was to deter his wife from trying to push Hinata and Sasuke together. Sadly, it wasn't working.

"I could care less what you think. What do you know about relationships and what not?" She asked, phone against her shoulder, pen in hand and a paper that had all sorts of writings on it. Naruto scratched the back of his head, watching her, while searching for a good answer.

"Well ah-I...Um-eh..." His brain seemed to stop working as it always did when his wife questioned him, that's why he could never lie to her, unless he had Sasuke there with him. That was also the reason he lost arguments with her, it was like a safety mechanism. There was just no arguing with Ino. When it happened he wasn't sure. When they were dating he said stupid stuff all the time. Wait! Them dating, that was it! "I managed to get you didn't I? I had to know something."

Ino looked at him fondly for a moment, like she was admiring his answer, but it was brushed into the wind. "You just got lucky, that's all." She said waving her hand in a dismissive manner. Naruto just laughed at her, again shaking his head and running his hand through his unruly blond hair.

"So what is it you have planned?" He was slightly curious; his wife was a good woman, crafty too. Though sometimes she was like him, she never learned from her mistakes.

"I was thinking that we could invite Hinata to dinner, with Sasuke of course. My mother wants to see the twins, we'll just drop them off with her for the night." Ino replied, which seemed to be the reason why she was looking through restaurants.

"So how are you going to ask her?" Naruto thought the idea seemed alright, just a casual dinner, seemed agreeable. Maybe they'd actually get to know more about Hinata, besides the fact she was a saint when it came to the twins.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out. I'll just say things changed last minute when she gets here. That I forgot to call her or something." Ino said shrugging her shoulders a bit. She hadn't gotten that far in her planning yet. "I'll figure it out, don't worry about it, just make sure Sasuke is still coming with us Saturday." Naruto just nodded his head; he wasn't going to argue with his wife. He didn't want to sleep on the couch.

-

"So, how are you a Mr. I'm a hard ass?" Tenten asked, trying to tie a bow, but it kept turning side ways. "Hinata, can you please tie this for me?" She asked sighing, letting the top just hang loose, so it was barely covering her nipples. She was going as the generic school girl today, her hair was in buns instead of pigtails though. Her blue pleated skirt was the definition of 'mini', Hinata could see the bottom of her ass cheeks depending on how Tenten moved. At least the skirt wasn't tight, but swishy and if Tenten turned to fast it would flutter out.

"We're talking, he isn't as much of a prick as before, but I still get tired of being around him after a while." Hinata said shrugging her shoulders. She took the fabric in her hands and neatly tied it into the bow Tenten had wanted.

"Well, it looks like you are headed in the right direction, won't be long until you bag him, eh Hina?" Tenten teased. Neither knew how it happened but Tenten had ended up teasing Hinata about trying to bag the elusive man, that way she could be a pampered princess the rest of her life. It hadn't really bothered Hinata too much, in fact it made her laugh, because she was never going to try and get Sasuke. What had made her blush and uncomfortable is how Tenten went on to explain how Hinata would get Sasuske, starting with getting him into her bed. So Tenten constantly poked fun at the other woman, who blushed a pink, or depending on how descriptive she was being, a dark red.

"Can you not start that right now? Please?" Hinata pleaded, her cheeks already becoming a bit pink.

"It's so cute though." Tenten said, throwing her arms around Hinata pulling the shorter woman close, their noses almost touching. "Especially when he's away, I'll be the one keeping you company." Tenten said this in her most seductive voice, just barely keeping the smile off of her face.

"Yeah, rah-right." Hinata stuttered just a bit, rolling her eyes. Tenten needed a new hobby besides teasing Hinata, really one day someone would see and think they are an item.

"Don't you need to be on stage now, Tenten?" The shorter woman asked, pulling away. "I suppose I do, we'll talk 'bout this later." She said giving Hinata a chaste kiss on the cheek, laughing like mad and winking at her. Hinata scrunched her face up and shook her head, like she was disgusted or something; Tenten just stuck her tongue out before hustling to get on stage.

-

"So, how goes the search for Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke?" Came Itachi's cool tone, or it would sound to anyone else. But Sasuke recognized it for what it was, teasing and sarcastic.

"It goes no where. I'm sure Father will change his mind sooner or later. He's not going to write me out of anything just because I haven't found anyone." Sasuke said with confidence, but Itachi just shook his head.

"If you say so, Little Brother." Sasuke sneered at Itachi when he called him that.

"Who was the woman from the party? The press has been down everyone's throat, they want to know who she was." Itachi continued. Sasuke already knew that, he had received many calls and ran into many cameras when they thought he was going out with this mysterious woman. Luckily no one had given any information about Hinata, and what he meant by anyone was Gaara. He didn't know why the red head didn't spout something off but he was glad.

"She's no one." Sasuke replied off handedly, wondering when the meeting would start, people were running late it seemed.

"I hardly think 'no one' starts screaming at you. From what I was told, it seemed like she knew you to some extent. It had Father curious-" Itachi would have said something else but he was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter what father thinks, she's no one, and that's final." He said a bit irritated, Hinata wasn't exactly a 'no one', but she didn't need to be hounded by the media for nothing.

"Alright, Little Brother. Well you might want to give your 'no one' a heads up. The media is looking for her, everywhere. I heard from an inside source that the next big head line is going to be. 'Uchiha Sasuke's secret lover.' There is going to be a big bullshit story about how Father hates her and such, and how you had to say your relationship was suppose to be over, but you lied to everyone. They are offering a big deal of money for photos of her. Normally I wouldn't care, but I don't want to see the family name dragged down by this." Itachi gave his brother one of the famous Uchiha glares, but Sasuke was use to them, he wasn't bothered by it that much.

-

"Oh Hinta, you're here. Come in." Ino greeted moving aside to let Hinata in the house.

"Hey, sorry for not calling you, but the twins are at my mother's. I forgot to tell you not to come today." Ino said quickly once the other woman had entered the house. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. It was odd, normally Ino never made a mistake when it came to the kids.

"Well, I'll just go home then, it's no big deal." Hinata shrugged her shoulders a bit, turning to go back outside.

"Hinata, wait. Do you want to go out to dinner with Naruto, Sasuke, and I? Everyone is already here." She motioned towards the guys sitting on the couch. "We would like if you joined us." She said smiling. Hinata looked as if she was trying to decide, and for a moment it seemed like she was going to refuse, but she thought better of it. She hasn't been out or done anything in a while, so it couldn't hurt to go out tonight.

"Sure, I'd like to go out with you guys." She finally answered, smiling a little.

-

The four were lead to their table by a waitress; it had taken them a little while to get through the traffic, each of them taking their own cars. Naruto and Ino rode together in their own car without Hinata or Sasuke. Yen Yen's was a bit crowded but they had expected that, at least getting a table wasn't a problem; it was trying to get to the table that was a problem. Once they were seated though, things started to run a little more smoothly.

"So how is buying out that small company coming?" Naruto asked looking over the menu. "I heard from Lee, in marketing, that it wasn't going all that well." Ino rolled her eyes a bit, the guys couldn't help but talk about business when they were together, and it normally always happened over a meal of some sort.

"Yeah, someone else is trying to buy the company as well. Wanna guess who?" Sasuke asked his tone having gone flat.

"Gaara?" Naruto replied, shaking his head a little. He knew the red head, they were even friends, but the fact was Naruto worked for Sasuke's company, and sometimes he got annoyed when Gaara beat them out at something.

"You got it." Came Sasuke's reply as he set down the menu.

"Their company has grown a lot, they're going to be a threat very soon, if they aren't one already." Naruto commented, while Ino and Hinata were talking about something entirely different. They had lost interest in what the guys were saying five words in.

"So Hinata is there some guy in your life." Ino asked, she was almost sure there was no one in the woman's life, but she really wanted to make sure.

"Ah-uh, well-um, no." Hinata said after struggling for a few moments, she seemed to have gotten shy around that question.

"Why not?" Ino pressed on, she figured now was a good time as any to try and dislodge much needed information from Hinata.

"I don't know, I just haven't been looking. I don't really want to be in a relationship with someone right now. I don't really have the time for a relationship." She fidgeted with the menu she still had open.

"Is there anyone you would like to have a relationship with?" The blonde kept going.

"Not really. Though I would like to get to know some more people. Garra being one of them." Hinata replied hesitantly, she didn't know where Ino was going with this, and didn't have a chance to find out.

"Didn't I tell you, you need to stay away from him? He really isn't a good person." Sasuke said looking slightly irritated.

"You say that because you don't like him. Didn't I say that I could take care of my-" Hinata was interrupted, by a loud screeching voice.

"Sasuke! You bastard! I knew you were avoiding me just so you could get with another tramp!" Hinata and Sasuke had to turn to see who was yelling at them, while Ino and Naruto's faces contorted in brief disgust. One pink haired woman was moving towards them quickly. Sasuke stood up while Hinata turned around, she didn't want a confrontation right now.

"Sakura listen, calm do-" Sasuke started, only to have to woman yell at him again, and drew attention from the other people in the restaurant.

"I will not clam down! You don't call me back, you avoid me like the plague, and I find you here with this whore. I can't believe this, she's a babysitter, you even said when she first started you didn't like her! Now you're out on a date with her!" Sakura vented and Hianta stiffened, she had just been called a whore.

"It's not what it looks like." Sasuke said with a sigh, glancing over when Hinata stood up. Why was he getting a bad feeling?

"Excuse me, but I'm not on a date with Sasuke. Ino invited me to go to dinner with the three of them." Hinata said rather softly, she wasn't yelling like she had done to Sasuke a while before. "Also, if I'm a whore, what are you? Because obviously you are here with someone else, while you are yelling at Sasuke for being here." Again her voice was soft, but she had single handedly made Sakura look like a complete idiot. Sakura's face turned red, Sasuke knew why he had a bad feeling, the pink haired woman was planning to lunge at Hinata. He could feel it.

"I assure you, it's not what you think. Sakura is just a family friend, we were catching up." Came a deep voice from Hinata's left. Her milky lavender eyes shot to the source of the voice. It was Gaara, she knew that before even looking, she hadn't forgotten his voice. Sasuke looked angry all of a sudden, she glared at Gaara and even Hinata who was staring at the red head for just a few seconds.

"You don't have to explain things to her." Sakura snapped, still glaring daggers at Sasuke then switching to Hinata.

"Sakura stop, just go to the car, we'll find somewhere else to eat. You're causing a scene." Gaara said voice sounding dull, and a bit displeased.

"I thought you liked causing scenes." Sasuke shot at the red head, apparently talking about something that Hinata didn't know about. Gaara glared right back as Sakura gave a slightly frustrated shriek-like noise before turning and heading out the door.

"If I really did like causing a scene I wouldn't be leaving now would I?" Gaara asked, his tone a bit harsh, that Hinata didn't really care for. Sasuke didn't know what to say about that in return.

"I'm really sorry about Sakura. I hope you all have a good rest of the night. Oh, and Hinata. I didn't get a change to give you my number the last time we met, you had to leave in a hurry." He gave a pointed look to Sasuke, and he put his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a card. "But I'd like to talk to you more, maybe we could go out for coffee sometime. Here's my card, just call my office, so we can set up arrangements if you'd like." Gaara held the card out to her; Hinata took it carefully and a bit shyly.

"Thank you, very much. Maybe I'll give you a call sometime." She said softly, and Sasuke wanted to puke.

"I look forward to it." He said before turning around and heading for the door. Hinata sat down; trying to ignore the glare Sasuke was sending her.

"Well wasn't he just charming." The dark haired man murmured, bad tempered.

"As a matter of fact he was. More charming than you could ever be." Hinata said, looking at Sasuke but not meeting his eyes. He could tell this time because it was a bit more obvious, so he moved making sure she had to look him in the eyes.

"You might want to watch out, he isn't what you think." Sasuke warned her again.

"Thank you for your concern, but if that's the case I'll find out on my own. What would you know anyway?" She said in a miffed tone, quickly turning away from him. Ino and Naruto seemed to be having a silent conversation, they hadn't said anything the whole time, but their facial expressions were constantly changing.

"Would you like to share what it is you two are talking about?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone. The waitress had just arrived to take their orders; this was going to be a long night.

"Nope, not really." Naruto replied smiling cheekily. After that the four placed their orders and patiently waited for their food in silence, no one knew what to say at that moment.

"Could you please stop glaring at me? I haven't done anything wrong." Hinata said, glaring right back and Sasuke, she was becoming annoyed and that was easy to see. Ino sighed, another plan down the drain, the two were going to stop talking to each other she was sure.

-

Out side of the restaurant Gaara sat in his car, sorting through some money in his wallet. "You did a wonderful job Sakura. Here's your money." He said handing over some money, while the pink haired woman took it eagerly.

"Thank you." She cooed happily.

"I have something else to ask of you. I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke and Hinata; I want to know how their relationship is going. Once you think they are extremely close tell me, I'll take care of the rest." He said evenly, smiling sadistically for a second.

"What will I get in return?" She asked smirking a little bit.

"I'll be sure to pay you quite generously." Gaara replied. He knew how much she loved money, even though she had a nice paying job she couldn't help but seek more.

"Is that all you'll be needing from me? I'm sure I can make a little of your time worth while." She said in what was suppose to be a seductive tone, as she leaned over onto the console. Gaara sneered this time.

"I'm very sure this is all I need from you." His tone held some disgust, which made Sakura back off just about instantly.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on them." A slight pout was on her lips, as Gaara started up the car and pulled out of the parking space. It was time to get rid of the annoying pest.

-

"You're really funny." Hinata said, laughing a little. The group was waiting for their deserts, feeling a bit loose, or in Hinata's case tipsy after having a few drinks. Though no one was seriously impaired, the mood had become considerably lighter.

"I try, I really do try." Naruto replied chuckling a little himself, while Ino and Sasuke were just shaking their heads.

"You are such an idiot Naruto." Ino said rubbing her forehead.

"Yes but you love me anyway." He replied, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Please, I don't need to see any of that." Sasuke replied, covering his eyes, like the two had done something extremely gross.

"No PDA wanted." Hinata added in, causing Sasuke to look at her quizzically.

"PDA?" He asked, tilting his head to the side just a tad.

"Public display of affection." Hinata filled in.

"Now who's the idiot?" Naruto joked. "You know, you would have looked really stupid earlier had Hinata not said something." This caused the youngest of them to blush a bit.

"I would not." Sasuke protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You would too, all you even managed to say was calm down. Isn't that right Hinata?" Naruto asked turning all attention to the pale woman.

"You did look a little pathetic." She said shrinking away from his glare just a bit. "But at least it's better you than me this time. I must have looked really stupid at the party." Hinata quickly amended causing him to stop glaring, but smirking instead. Things hadn't turned out as bad as the two blonds had thought it would, and look dessert had arrived! "I'm never going to eat all of this." Hinata whined looking at her plate, her eyes had been bigger than her stomach.

"Just share with Sasuke, he didn't order anything. You know, he's trying to watch that wonderful physique of his." Naruto joked, as he took a fork full of dessert and put it into his mouth.

"Be nice, Naruto." Ino elbowed her husband, glaring at him a bit.

"Do you want some?" Hinata asked shyly, she didn't want the food to go to waste.

"I don't really care for sweets." Sasuke answered shaking his head.

"Oh, okay." Hinata shrugged and took a bite of her food.

"Sasuke, some sweet food won't kill you and that's all going to go to waste." Ino pestered, seeing her chance to get things started.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I already declined." He stated, as Hinata looked up.

"It's okay, if you want some you can have some." She again offered, and he sighed. Looks like he couldn't back out now, he knew Ino wouldn't stop bothering him unless he ate some.

"Thanks." He said picking up his fork and eating some of the oversized dessert. Things may not have started out all that great that evening, but things had gotten better it seemed.

-

Don't kill me, the two are far from anything that might resemble love. And yeah at the end Sasuke was a little OOC, but the wonderful affects of alcohol make anyone act a little different.

**ATTENTION: Now you may have noticed this is in a different format. MissMinnie said it was easier for her to read, and I want to know if it's the same for you, so tell me what you think. Also, I've gotten a lot of Reviews for Rose on the Grave, for those of you who read this and that, It'll be slow updating. Though, since I've gotten so many more reviews for that over this, I might make it my main story and put this one on the back burner. Tell me what you think. Last thing, all stories will be updating very slow, school just started, I need to deal with that right now.**


	7. I Get it, Maybe Not

So, here's how it's looking my wonderful readers. I'm going to keep this as my main story, I always planned to finish it first and the like, so I'm not going to change my mind now. I was thinking about how many chapters long I'm going to make this and I've come up with, it'll be in double digits but probably less than twenty(I say that now. X.X). I don't want it to be too long for people who start reading it, and then have them lose interest because I have a ton of chapters.

Also, I know you want to kill me for not updating for a long time, but I'm sorry, it couldn't be helped. Last thing, just to yank your chain a bit and to show you how close we are getting to finishing this up. Here is the very beginning of what will be the end. It's about spring time in the story and it ends with it being winter.

Ginormus thanks to: Mac 2, Toni, AestheticPhobia, NarutoDreamer, Danimals21, A True Dreamer, Kawaii Kabu, De-ji bebi. I love you all, and I find your comments hilarious, touching, and I really love your guesses at the plot, it makes me giggle at how close you guys get but how far off you really are. 3

**Title: You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **"I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Beta-Read by: MissMinnie08**

**Chapter 7: **

**I Get it, Maybe not**

It was a warm Saturday morning, spring was right around the corner, birds were starting the make their way back from migrating south. Buds were starting to grow on plants and in a few weeks they would bloom into flowers. It was suppose to get cold again that night and tomorrow, so Hinata was taking the time she had now to enjoy the weather, and do something that was long over due. Bending over she placed an assortment of blue flowers on a flat tomb stone that rested in the ground. It was made of white and gray marble, with a few swirls of black mixed into it.

"Hi Mom, long time no see." She said softly, a melancholy smile on her face. "It's my fault I know, I've been busy with well, with a lot of things." Hinata couldn't bring herself to say stripping. "Babysitting is going really well. The two kids, they're really sweet, almost makes me want to have children of my own one day. Only almost though, I don't think I could deal with kids full time you know?" She went on talking, there was no one around, and it helped her to talk out loud, when she was silent it made things build up in her mind.

What Hinata didn't know was a few graves down and a row away Sasuke was making his normal Saturday visit, but a bit early that day. He had been standing silently for a short time, thinking about what was coming up and silently asking his mother for help. He had a 'get together' with his father and the company, along with a few other neighboring companies. It was to 'keep healthy relations.' In all truth it was to get information on all the other companies but in a civil way, scope out who would possibly be competition, who could maybe go under. It wasn't that he really had a problem with the whole thing, it was just one part he hated. He needed a date, no ifs, ands, or butts about it, and well, he there was with no one he wanted to take.

Sighing he looked down and closed his eyes, he listened to the sound of the birds singing, but soon picked up the sound of a voice. It was soft, soothing, and he knew who it belonged to. He found it odd she was there when he was, a second time in a row, though it had been a month since the first time. Sasuke walked over to where he knew she would be, he said nothing when she came into view, instead he just stood back and watched her, though in truth he was staring through her. His mind was busy working through his problem and he was staring straight ahead but unseeing; her voice wrapping around him.

Hinata had a really pretty voice, though it was only pretty when they weren't getting into spats and even though on some level they had a mutual respect for one another; they still fought enough to keep things interesting when around each other. To anyone but the two of them it might seem like they were falling for each other, but both could easily say, they still wanted to tear out the others throat however they didn't because they were use to the other and not as easily annoyed.

Then the thought dawned on him, a light clicked on in the dark void that was his mind. He could take her to the luncheon! Wait, no he couldn't, not after what happened back in December, the paparazzi had cooled down a good deal, but they were still looking for the faceless woman with blue-violet hair. Damn woman, why did she have to make his life complicated? Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling the little device out, he saw that it was Sakura calling him and as if it were the deciding factor to his problem, Sasuke made up his mind. Hinata would be going with him to the luncheon, he just had to figure out a way to ask her.

-

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke who sat across the table from him. His friend had told him this whole scheme about how he was going to take Hinata to the luncheon, something his wife would be thrilled to hear and sneak her in and out so the press wouldn't see her. Why Sasuke was telling him all this, he had no idea; it's not like he needed the blonde approval or anything. But then came the part Sasuke was dreading, telling his friend he had no idea how to ask Hinata to go with him to the luncheon with out making it seem like he was asking her on a date, or something like that.

"Well, I'm not sure if she'd go with me, you know we fight all the time, what would you ask her if you were in my position?" Of course Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't ask for help right out because well, because he was Sasuke Uchiha, which wasn't a very good reason. Either way the blonde saw through the question, he'd been around the ebony haired man way too long, he knew when he was being asked for help.

"So you can't ask Hinata out, that's great! I never thought I would see the day that Sasuke Uchiha, infamous heart breaker, couldn't ask a girl out." Naruto bust out laughing, that annoying laugh that drove the dark haired man crazy. He knew he shouldn't have asked the idiot and that he only would have gotten made fun of, but noooo! He went against his better judgment, which was something he now knew he never needed to do again. Glaring at the blonde who was still obnoxiously laughing, though having quieted down a bit, he sighed loudly and in an aggravated manner.

"Will you help me or not? I don't need to sit here and have you laugh at me, I'll figure it out and do it on my own if I have to." A growl was just about audible with the words, he hated being laughed at like he was stupid. Catching his breath Naruto calmed down, letting out a few odd laughs here and there, but for the most part getting himself in order.

"Relax, I'll help you, Hinata will be here soon and we have plenty of time to figure out a way for you to ask her when she arrives." As if the blondes words were cursed they heard a knock on the door, then Ino exclaiming 'Hi Hinata' happily. Looked like time was up.

"Well never mind, I have a plan, come on." Naruto said standing up and walking quickly into the living room, while leaving Sasuke behind.

"Wait Naruto!" He called in a strained yell, so as the blonde could hear him, but it wouldn't carry fully into the other room. Getting up lightning quick he took long strides trying to catch up with his stupid friend, as he passed through the entry way he had to stifle a miserable groan.

"Hey Hinata, can you do me a bit favor?" Naruto's loud and slightly excited voice rang through Sasuke's ears, making him want to rip the appendages off.

"Umm, yeah I think I can." Hinata said hesitantly looking at the cheerful man, who was getting an odd 'What the fuck is going on?' look from his wife.

"Well Sasuke back there is having some trouble, he needs an escort to a corporate luncheon and can't find anyone." Sasuke could have killed the stupid blonde man, just throttled him until his face turned purple and he ceased to breath. Hinata got a bit of a red tint to her cheeks as she looked to the back of the living room, leaning against the molding of the entrance, Sasuke's arms were crossed over his chest; there was a less than pleased look on his face.

"Well I-a-ah-I." Hinata stuttered as she noticed that Sasuke's stare switched from glaring daggers in the back of the blondes head, to staring directly at her.

"Please Hinata? Please? I don't want him looking like an idiot by showing up by himself." The younger woman fidgeted uncomfortably, it was painfully obvious she had no idea what to say, so Ino came to the rescue.

"What is the matter with the two of you?! Ganging up on Hinata like that! She's the baby sitter, not your escort!" She gave a pointed glare at Sasuke, though in reality she wanted Hinata to say yes. "And you certainly have no right to ask favors of her! We don't pay her enough to go out with Sasuke!" She snarled at her husband, though she was mentally congratulating him for trying.

"I knew this wouldn't work." Sasuke said, his tone annoyed. This plan had been doomed to fail since the beginning, and now he looked like a major ass. Giving one of his irritated, 'I can't believe this', sighs he turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Wh-what." Hinata stuttered, trying to get herself under control and stop the blush that was staining her cheeks. Sasuke looked back at her to show he was listening. "What day and time is this luncheon? Do I need to dress a certain way?" Alarm bells had been going off in Hinata's head, telling her not to go, but she couldn't help herself when she saw what she had interpreted as hopelessness on Sasuke's face. The dark haired man was shocked, as were the two blonds, they all had been sure she would decline, but the mystery that was Hinata still kept them guessing.

"It's next week, Thursday, around one and it's sort of formal and casual." Sasuke answered, looking at her still slightly pink cheeks and how she was looking at the ground, he liked it better when she looked him straight in the eyes, though this meeker personality was charming none the less.

"Where is it?" Hinata asked looking up, no longer stuttering, doing what she always did, looking just a bit over his left shoulder so it seemed she was staring him straight in the eyes.

"Is it alright if I pick you up at your home? That way we can both get there at the same time and miss the paparazzi." Hinata seemed to think it over, she didn't want him to see the small apartment she lived in, but the reason he gave for wanting to drive her was compelling. She didn't want to have to dodge cameras again.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea."

-

"I think I've changed my mind about Sasuke a little bit." Hinata said, sitting on the couch and looking at the window. Kurenai looked up from her clipboard that she'd been taking notes on.

"Oh? How has it changed?" It was slightly shocking that Hinata had maybe a better opinion on men, well besides Kiba, Shino, and her cousin. She wasn't known to deal with men very much, or at all.

"I'll admit, he's a prick, foul tempered and mouthed, stubborn and moody, but I don't think he's terrible. Sometimes - no - most of the time I hate his guts, but then he has his times where I can tolerate him and he's not so terrible." Kurenai jotted down what she was told furiously, silently she was pleased that Hinata seemed to be showing some positive attitude towards the male population.

"What brought this change of mind around?" That was the question that Hinata didn't know how to answer.

"Well I'm not sure, I guess I've just grown use to him and how much of an ass he can be. It doesn't bother me so much anymore." The answer was truthful, she didn't have feelings for Sasuke, that was for sure, but she didn't really loathe him either. "I'm going with him to some luncheon later this week." This caught Kurenai's attention one hundred percent, it seemed Hinata had taken some huge steps as of late.

"Like a date?" The older woman prodded, changing positions in her chair to get more comfortable, the baby had been kicking a lot lately.

"No, not really. He just needed someone to go with him, it's sort of an unspoken rule, he'd look stupid if he showed up alone." That's the reason they had given Hinata and she was content to believe it, she didn't think that Sasuke liked her as anything more than well, she didn't think he like her much at all.

"Ah I see, well I'm glad to hear the two of you are getting along better. Our time is almost up, I need to tell you I'll be on maternity leave starting next week. Asuma insists that I take off a bit early, I'll be back in about three months. Now I have a woman that will be taking my place that you can see until I get back, or we can pick up where we left off when I return. What would you like to do?"

Hinata thought about it, she didn't really feel comfortable talking to many people, and she wasn't keen on telling this other lady her life story. "I'll just wait until you get back."

-

"So you are bringing someone to the luncheon then?" Itachi asked, he had heard from the grape vine that his brother was bringing some woman, who wasn't one of his normal mistresses.

"Yeah, the woman from the Christmas party." Sasuke replied, lounging in the chair in front of his brother's desk. He nearly smirked at the eyebrow that Itachi cocked, it was pretty much his 'What the fuck' look.

"Your 'mystery lover' you mean?" This idea wasn't sitting well with the older Uchiha.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if there wasn't a lot of mention about it, or attention drawn to the fact. You know how the press gets a hold of things like this." Sasuke wasn't sure how they were going to keep this under wraps, he already knew it had leaked into the office, though it was nothing more than a rumor at the moment.

"Of course, I'll only tell father. I look forward to meeting this 'mystery' woman. However, Little Brother, please keep her under control, I don't want an incident like the one at the Christmas party." Of course Itachi would be worried about appearance, that's what this whole luncheon was about and Sasuke wasn't going to be one to disappoint.

"Don't worry, I promise she won't be like that and I actually think you and father will like her." That comment was a new one to Itachi, not once had his brother claimed any sort of responsibility when it came to one of his woman, further more, he never once said that father would like them.

"Is she the one Sasuske?" The question seemed simple enough, but in reality it was extremely complicated. Itachi wanted to know if this is the woman that Sasuke had found and fallen for, the one he would present to father.

"No, she's not anything like that." Sasuke said smoothly but quietly, almost like he wasn't sure of his own words, but confident enough to spit out the answer.

"Then what is she?" The older Uchiha pursued, watching his brother's face become almost thoughtful, like he really had to think about the answer. What was Hinata to him? She was a stubborn, mouthy bitch, who he had become accustomed to seeing rather regularly. There was nothing there he was sure of it, because he knew he infuriated her too much and she couldn't possibly like him because of it. And in turn he didn't really like her that much, but he didn't hate her as much as he use to, she was actually sort of approachable now, and more human.

"I don't know what she is, just some woman that I know, that's all." His words weren't at all confident, they were low and almost hesitant which went against his whole nature. Itachi shuffled through a few papers on his desk.

"Well, when you figure out what she is be sure to let me know."

-

"So darlin' what has you so distracted?" Tenten asked, fixing her hair which was held up in tight buns that night. Hinata looked away from the mirror.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about what I was going to wear." She said off handedly, not realizing she hadn't told Tenten about her 'date' with Sasuke.

"Wear to what? What's wrong with the outfit you have on?" The brown haired beauty asked, looking at the generic sexy school girl costume that Hinata was wearing.

"No I don't mean this, I mean for when I go with Sasuke." The pale woman answered looking back in the mirror and finishing putting on her makeup, though she was interrupted.

Tenten grabbed Hinata's chin in between her thumb and pointer finger, turning her so that they were only a few inches from kissing.

"Pause, rewind, play, what did you say?" She asked the shorter woman, who almost looked a bit startled.

"I said I don't know what to wear for when I go out with Sasuke." Came the innocent reply, that was accompanied by large innocent eyes.

"When did this happen and when are you going out with him?" Tenten put on a fake serious face, with a matching serious voice, though she was really rather amused.

"It happened Saturday and I'm going out with him tomorrow in the afternoon." Hinata replied, thinking it was a bad idea to lie.

"I thought you hated Sasuke?" Tenten asked, all she had ever heard Hianta say was how much of an ass the man was, now the little mouse was going out with him.

"I don't really hate him, he's an alright person sometimes, and heh-he needed someone to accompany him." Hinata defended meekly.

"I see, well then I'll help you get ready tomorrow, I want to meet Mr. Uchiha." There was no room for argument in Tenten's voice, as she place a light peck on Hinata's lips, making the pale girl go crimson. Tomorrow was going to be one hectic day.

-

Sasuke entered his apartment, sighing a bit, it had been a very long day. He'd finally run into Sakura, she had cornered him in the elevator and asked about being his escort to the luncheon. Of course he told her he was going with Hinata, it seemed to have hurt her to some degree, which annoyed him. She still seemed to think there was something between them, or maybe she thought she was the best lay he ever had and he wanted more. He could easily say he didn't want anything else from her. Either way something told him tomorrow was going to be a mess, he wasn't sure how but the idea kept floating around in the back of his mind. Opening the door to his bedroom he dropped his suite jacket on the floor, it was followed by his tie. On his way to his dresser he kicked off his shoes, discarded his belt and pulled his shirt out from his pants. He had to look in the mirror to get the first button of the collared shirt undone, it had always given him trouble.

After that his clothes finished coming off smoothly, his shirt, then his pants, then the white wife beater he had on under his shirt. He was too tired to even bother to put the items in the hamper. Collapsing into bed he closed his eyes, but sleep didn't over take him right away like he thought it would, no his mind was busy spinning thoughts of a pale eyed woman, who made his life hard, but he was sort of looking forward to see her each weekend. It made no sense and honestly drove him mad, she was the sort of woman he really hated, more than the clingy ones, but he didn't feel the angry sort of hatred he did for others.

Whatever, it was far to complicated to think about, as far as he was concerned, he could deal with it at a later date. All Sasuke wanted to do now was sleep.


	8. Hold your breath it gets better

This chapter got extremely long, I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope everyone really enjoys it. Also sorry for taking so long to update, I'm a terrible authoress I know. Please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own Cold Stone ice cream, though that place is totally awesome.

Big thanks to: Winterkaguya, Cream-Bunny156, de-ji Bebi, Mac2, Madteen66, NarutoDreamer, MiNKy307, Kayasha uchiha, and Xsugabearx, you guys are the most awesome of the awesome.

**Title: You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **"I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Beta-Read by: MissMinnie08**

**Chapter 8: **

**Hold your breath it gets better**

Hinata awoke to someone pounding on her front door, grumbling she covered her head with her pillow, but the pounding wouldn't stop. Soon the noise was accompanied by a screaming voice.

"Hinata wake your ass up and open the door! It's Tenten!" Like Hinata didn't know it was the brunette, she knew the minute the pounding on the door became obnoxious . She made a very haggard groaning noise that sounded like a scratch-growl with sleep still laced her voice heavily. Domino mewed as she got up to go let the overly loud woman in. Stumbling down the small hallway she nearly tripped and killed herself when the bright light from the living room windows blinded her, but she finally made it to the door in one piece.

As Tenten was about to start pounding on the door again when it flung open. She gasped at Hinata's startling appearance.

"Oh god darlin' look at you, you're a mess!" She exclaimed entering the small apartment.

"Good to see you too Tenten." Hinata croaked out blinking. "What time is it?" the sleepy woman asked as Tenten turned towards her.

"It's ten thirty, you have twenty minutes to wake up and take a shower. While you're doing that I'll find you some clothes, and after that we are doing your hair and make-up. Now get moving Hinata, he's going to be here at twelve." Tenten got behind the shorter woman and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

-

"You were right in what you guessed, he's taking Hinata to the luncheon." Sakura said, sitting across from Gaara at his kitchen table. She hadn't been able to talk to him yesterday so she came over as early as she could.

"Wonderful, this is playing out perfectly." Gaara said in his deep voice that nearly made Sakura break out in goose bumps. It was probably no secret to Gaara but Sakura really liked him, not in the way she liked Sasuke, which was for his money but she genuinely liked him. She had tried to win Gaara over with her body, but that didn't seem to work and she was starting to think that he'd never return any sort of feeling her way, not even carnal desire. Since the day at the restaurant she had toned down her advances and just did what he asked.

"What have you found out about her?" Sakura asked curiously, knowing Gaara had someone run a background check on the woman, and another person follow her.

"Nothing all that interesting, though enough that I can use her later." He knew that Sakura wouldn't say anything to anyone if he told her his plan, but he wanted to make sure things went his way. If Sasuke and Hinata continued down the path that he though they would, he'd have the Uchiha at checkmate in no time. All he was waiting for was the relationship between the two to grow a bit more, and to find out if the merger he heard about was really going to happen. "Now get ready Sakura, we have a luncheon to go to."

-

Sasuke drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, he couldn't help but feel a little anxiety the closer he got to Hinata's apartment, which he noticed wasn't exactly in a great neighborhood. He continually fiddled with the sleeve to his white button up shirt, it was the only thing he did that showed he was nervous at all. What if his father didn't like her and sent her out crying like the last woman? He didn't want that to happen since she was doing him a favor and accompanying him. If it had been under any other circumstances he wouldn't care.

Slowing down he soon came to the apartment complex she lived in. He parked by the curb and got out of his car walking along the cracked sidewalk. Entering the room that held all the mail boxes and an intercom with peoples names by various buttons, he pushed the once white now yellow stained button by her name.

"Who is it?" He heard a voice ask and it clearly didn't belong to Hinata.

"It's Sasuke, I'm here to pick Miss Hyuuga up." He said in one of his bored but confident tones.

"Alright, come on up." The voice said, he then heard a buzzing noise as the main door to the whole complex unlocked. Pulling the door open he was careful not to let it slam shut as he started up a set of stairs. A few minutes later Sasuke came to Hinata's door and knocked curtly.

"Hah-hang on a minute!" He heard Hinata call from with in, then the sounds of a little struggle. The door opened up soon enough and there Hinata stood, a tad out of breath, with half her make-up on. "Please come in, sorry I'm running a bit late and I'm not done with my makeup." She explained panting a bit, he thought she may have run awhile or something, her cheeks were even a bit flushed. Though over all he had to say she was very pretty. Entering, he took a seat on the worn couch that was comfortable and tried to swallow him whole, while watching her disappear to the bathroom. Or so he guessed.

Hinata was wearing a simple black dress that ended about the middle of her knees. In the back it dipped down showing off her spine and pale skin, while in the front it was very modest and covered her completely, only allowing her collar bones to show. The garment was sleeveless but the 'straps' fully covered her shoulders and the skirt was loose, so that if she were to spin, it would flutter out and around her. She had on simple silver jewelry, a necklace with a small blue stone at the end, a pair of silver hoop earrings, and what looked like a silver and diamond bracelet. Her hair was done up and in curls, two long curly thick strands left down to frame her face, ending at her breasts. From what he could tell her makeup was very light, consisting of grays that made her eyes look smokey.

Sasuke would be lying to himself if at that point in time he said she didn't look sexy, and he wasn't even a tad bit turned on by her modest but still sexy look. However those thoughts were banished from his mind as a brunette walked into the room, she was actually pretty tall and maybe stood about eye level with his nose. It was also easy to see she was extremely fit.

"So you're the guy who's taking out my Hinata." Tenten said in an almost possessive tone that made Sasuke's eyes narrow a bit as he quirked and eyebrow.

"Your Hinata?" He couldn't come to terms that the woman had said that, was he missing something here?

"Yes my Hinata, do you have a problem with that?" She asked, almost challenging the Uchiha to contradict her, but before the conversation could go on any further Hinata interrupted.

"Tenten stop it!" She exclaimed, fully ready it seemed, with her jacket in hand and a small purse that probably had money and maybe a little makeup in it. Sasuke stood as Hinata walked beside Tenten with a little bit of space between them.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a little protective." There was a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Sasuke this is Tenten, Tenten this is Sasuke." She introduced them properly, though there was still a bit of tension.

"It's nice to meet you." Sasuke lied, and it was in his tone that sounded less than enthusiastic.

"Same to you." Tenten replied in about the same tone. Hinata had really caught herself a looker, if the brunette did say so herself, and she did. But this Sasuke fellow was also rather confrontational and Tenten found it hard to believe her meek little friend was involved in anyway with him.

"Well I'm going to go now, I'll see you at work." She said turning to Tenten, who had a wicked smile on her face and Hinata soon found out why. Tenten took a large step closing the gap between her and Hinata, placing a quick peck on the shorter woman's lips. When she looked at Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, the look on his face was priceless.

Sasuke was sure his eyes were bulging out of his head or about to, there was no way in hell Hinata was a lesbian, he just couldn't see it! His eyes had to be playing tricks on him though, as Hinata blushed a dark red. It helped him more to believe it.

"I'm sorry I had no idea you guys were involved, I should have found out if you were with someone before asking you out." Sasuke said, still shocked, but schooling his features into a passive look. Hinata felt like she was drowning.

"We're nah-not involved!" She croaked out. "Tenten is just messing ah-around, aren't yah-you Tenten." Hinata stuttered out, and of course the brunette was going to have some fun.

"Why are you going to deny that we are an item?! Is there something going on here I don't know about?!" She asked in a demanding voice, wrapping her arms around Hinata's waist and pulling the shorter woman closer to her. Sasuke's mind was going on overdrive, but wouldn't anyone's? He came to pick up a woman that was going to escort him to a very important luncheon, and when he arrives to get her, he finds out she's a lesbian! Sasuke knew how to deal with odd and awkward, but not this sort of odd and awkward.

"Tenten sss-stop it!" Hinata exclaimed pushing the taller woman away, who was trying not to bust up laughing. "Sasuke I-I'm so sorry, Tenten dah-doesn't know when to stop." Hinata was so dark red, a rose would pale in comparison. Tenten couldn't take it anymore, she started laughing uncontrollably, as Sasuke was for once, speechless. And Hinata looked as if she would have a heart attack.

"Tenten shut up!" Hinata snapped uncharacteristically. It was obvious she was pissed off, even though she only looked really, really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I couldn't help myself." Tenten said calming down, a few laughs erupting from her mouth, since she couldn't fully stop laughing.

"You're terrible! How could you do that? Do you know how mortifying that had to be for Sasuke?!" Hinata snapped again, not realizing that she had unintentionally defended Sasuke. When the words that came from Hinata's mouth registered in his mind, he was finally speak again.

"It's fine Hinata, don't worry about it, I'm not mortified at all." Sasuke tried to smoothly cover, though inside under his facade, he was seething; he could easily say he hated Tenten.

"I said sorry God, you are such a joy killer. I was only joking and he's fine, he even said so." Tenten defended herself, though it didn't seem to sooth Hinata's irritation at all.

"Well it wasn't funny!" She exclaimed, her voice raising a few a octaves.

"I was just trying to protect you!" Again Tenten tried to defend herself, becoming unnerved by how uncharacteristically angry Hinata was.

"By making him think I'm a lesbian?!" Sasuke thought Hinata was going to bust a blood vessel.

"Yes! That way he wouldn't try anything with you!"

Sasuke looked at Tenten eyebrows scrunched a bit, who the hell said he wanted to do anything with Hinata? Did she really think he was a pig or something?

"I'm not going to try anything with her, I swear." Sasuke said a bit indignantly, though it probably wouldn't have been better if he hadn't said anything at all.

"Damn right you won't, if you did and I found out I would hunt you down and skin you alive." Tenten turned on him with a threatening glare.

"Tenten stop it! I don't need you to protect me! Sasuke can we please go? Tenten you can show yourself out." Though Hianta asked Sasuke if they could leave he wasn't about to say no, she was down right scary at the moment, eyes narrowed, face red, and body hunched a bit over.

"Yeah, my car is just out side in front." He said in what he thought was a calm, and soothing voice. Tenten looked shocked at being told to leave.

"Alright thank you." For a moment Hinata reverted back to the calm and semi-sweet person he knew as she flashed him a smile, but she lapsed back into the angry banshee when she looked at Tenten. "I'll see you at work tonight, have a good rest of the day." and with that she headed for the door. Sasuke wasn't so keen on lagging behind with the stunned burnette.

The pair of dark haired people made their way outside and to the car, Hinata got in on the passenger side, laying her coat across her lap with her small purse. Sasuke got in and started the car in silence giving Hinata some time to cool down as he pulled out and started driving. Finally when she spoke it was an apology.

"I'm really sorry about Tenten, I didn't know she was going to cause so much trouble." Her voice was quiet as if she really were ashamed of what her friend had done. Sasuke wanted to say she should be sorry about it but he knew it wasn't her fault, and he also knew that it was in her nature to be feeling bad already.

"It's alright, I understand she was only being protective. It was in an odd way, yes, but she was only trying to protect you."

His words didn't seem to sooth her very much, though he had never been good at comforting people to begin with, he just hoped when the got to where they were going she would feel better. The drive was silent the rest of the way, a half hour later they arrived at a two story restaurant. Sasuke helped her out of the car and she took his arm, allowing him to lead her in, there wasn't a photographer or reporter in sight. A waiter recognized Sasuke immediately and took the two to the roof which was a garden and eating area with various tables set up.

Hinata was amazed by the place, she had never eaten anywhere like this before, let alone set foot in a place like this. She just looked in awe at the many different plants while Sasuke led her somewhere. She didn't really care where it was, she was too busy taking the whole area in. There were trees filled with singing birds that glided from perch to perch. When Sasuke finally stopped it, was in front of a table with an older man in his mid sixties, with a gentleman in his early thirties beside him.

"Hinata this is my father Fugaku Uchiha, and my brother Itachi Uchiha. Father, Brother, this is Hinata my date for today." From there Sasuke held his breath and started praying to God that things didn't go down hill.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uchiha, thank you for having me at this event." She held out her hand for him to shake, a smile on her face. Fugaku actually let out a good natured laugh and took Hinata's small hand in his own large one and shook it heartily. To say Fugaku Uchiha was pleased with Sasuke's choice in a date this time, was an understatement! Never before had any of his female companions tried to shake his hand, smile or look genuinely pleased to have been invited. As far as Fugaku was concerned he was already starting to like this young lady.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uchiha." She stuck her hand out to Itachi, who shook it less enthusiastically.

"Please call me Itachi, Mr. Uchiha is my father." He replied and Sasuke could have died a happy man at that moment .

"Please Hinata sit down so I can get to know the young woman who got the media flustered. And saying my son has a mystery lover, I dislike that." Hinata blushed a bit, truly embarrassed, as she took the seat that Sasuke pulled out for her.

"I'm very sorry about that sir, I didn't mean to attract any bad publicity." She said looking down at the table top while Sasuke just smugly smirked at Itachi with an 'I told you so' look. In turn Itachi just nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's about time a woman stepped up and put my son in his place." Now normally Fugaku wasn't so jovial and friendly, but he made an exception for the petite blushing woman who seemed to have enough guts to stand up to his son and yet was very humble at the same time. In his eyes he no longer had to worry about his son being alone, because he was sure that this young woman would steal Sasuke's heart. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age, but after being a hard business man for so long, he felt it was okay to be something other than serious once in a while.

From there things ran smoothly and in Sasuke's favor. Fugaku had calmed down and became more serious as people had arrived, but it was good that Hinata had hit it off with him just like Sasuke knew she would. Even Itachi didn't seem all that bothered by her and had silently admitted he had misjudged her. All in all things had been going good, Hinata now sat with a plate of food in front of her that she had been eating, while she watched couples dance. Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku constantly got up and left to greet people, but normally someone was there to keep her company.

She had gotten to see how respectful Sasuke could be, though she saw there were a few things that he and his father didn't agree on which caused tension, he did respect the older man immensely. She also saw that Itachi and Sasuke had some major rivalry issues, that escalated a bit here and there, though they always excused themselves to cool down. She knew a big part of it was because they were being watched by so many. Taking a sip of white wine she liked the cool breeze that flitted across the roof cooling her from the sun that some times warmed her skin a bit too much. Hinata felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned in her chair, to see Sasuke with that ever present smirk on his face.

"Would you like to dance?" He had watched her out of the corner of his eye while he spoke to and greeted people. He watched as she constantly glanced at the people who were dancing. Sure he was an ass more than he was nice, but she had done him a favor by coming and putting up with his father, which helped him a lot more than she knew. So he owed it to her to make sure she had a good time.

"Yes I would like to dance." She gave him a genuine smile, not one of the forced ones he was used to receiving from her. She took the hand he offered her and stood up, following him to the dance floor. Sasuke took her right hand in his left and then put his right hand on her side, while she placed her hand lightly on his upper arm. The two fell into step with the music, content for the time being and not angry like their first dance had been.

"So are you having a good time?" Sasuke asked, with that smirk still on his face, though for once it seemed a little softer and didn't annoy Hinata as much.

"Yes, I'm having a wonderful time, this is the most fun I've had in a while. Thank you." She answered, looking up at him with a friendly stare.

"I'm glad to hear that, what time to you need to leave?" It was only three but she had said she had work.

"Around seven." She answered as he spun her out and then back to him and against his chest, which made her blush.

"Where do you work? It seems like you have the oddest hours." He stated a bit puzzled, and Hinata had to think quickly for a way to cover.

"If I told you everything about myself then I'd become boring." She replied smiling, having outwitted him.

"That's true, I guess I'll have to find out later." With that said the two fell silent and continued to dance. A few spins here, a dip or two there, if anything they were catching the attention of some of the other people with how fluidly they moved together. No one would ever guess the two were constantly at each other's throats.

After a couple songs the two sat down by each other, though kept their distance. Maybe if they had been a couple they would have held hands or scooted together but that wasn't the case. However the comfortable mood was soon ruined as Gaara showed up at the table, his voice full of deep charm as he spoke.

"Hello Hinata, how are you?" She turned and faced him, smiling a little bit. Even though Sasuke constantly warned her, she never heeded the warning.

"I'm doing well, how about you Gaara?" She asked kindly, and he gave a smile, one that Hinata couldn't help but feel was fake.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Would you like to dance?" Gaara glanced over at Sasuke, who was glaring at him, silently furious. It seemed that the two had progressed a little bit more, though since Sasuke wasn't saying anything, he doubted they had gotten all that far.

"Well..." She looked back at Sasuke, who just nodded his head, pretty much saying if she wanted to dance then she could. It wasn't like she needed his permission, even though he didn't want Gaara's hands anywhere on her person. "I'm a bit tired right now, I just got done dancing with Sasuke, maybe later?" She asked sincerely, and Gaara accepted the invitation.

"Can I sit here until then?" The red head was hell bent on getting under Sasuke's skin at the moment.

"I don't mind. Sasuke?" Again she was asking him for permission, it was his table after all.

"If you want him to sit then he can, I don't care." He said trying to sound aloof and dismissive. Gaara took a seat, all to aware of the tension he was creating and he enjoyed every minute of it.

"So Sasuke, I heard that you might be merging with a small part of Nara Corporation, any truth to that rumor?" He asked nonchalantly. Sasuke regarded him, trying to think of a suitable answer.

"There's been talk of it, though no steps have been taken to make it happen." The dark haired man replied, while Hinata listened intently, trying to ignore the growing discomfort.

"Is it true that your company is planning a small take over of Snake Enterprises?" Sasuke asked in return, Gaara smiled a bit.

"I can easily say that's false." Gaara replied, though Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion he was lying. However, before Sasuke could further pursue the matter Hinata interrupted.

"Gaara, I'm ready to dance, would you like to?" She stood up and he smiled.

"Yes, I'd like to." He stood as well and took her hand before leading her to the dance floor. Sasuke watched the pair with disdain, he couldn't help but think how bad they looked together, they just didn't fit. His dark red hair made him stick out like a sore thumb against her, and since both of their eyes were bright it was a bit creepy.

"So Little Brother, don't like the fact that she's giving her attention to someone else?" Itachi teased in a rather cruel voice, he was a bit upset about the argument they just had.

"No, he's just not a good guy for her to be around, you know that. I'm making sure she doesn't disappear or something." Itachi seemed to find what Sasuke said funny as he chuckled a little bit.

"Whatever you say Little Brother, look she's already coming back to you." Sasuke shot a glare at Itachi.

"Shut the fuck up." Hinata soon joined the brothers back at the table, Gaara seemed to have disappeared, and she looked a bit flustered in an upset way.

"What's the matter?" Itachi was the first to ask, taking in her appearance.

"Nothing Sakura just showed up while we were in the middle of dancing and started being bitchy." She huffed taking a seat.

"Really? I didn't see her." Sasuke said mildly amused as he watched Hinata fall from a slightly irritated state to being absolutely calm again.

"She was between to big guys, so she was mostly covered. We didn't even see her at first." Hinata replied shrugging her shoulders a bit, and taking a small sip of her white wine.

"Do you want to get out of here? It's about five thirty." Sasuke said looking at his watch. Hinata looked at the sky, it was indeed close to five thirty, the sun was getting fairly low. Around six twenty it would set.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She answered nodding her head.

"Alright then lets go." Sasuke said standing up, while Hinata grabbed her purse and jacket and put it on since it was getting cool.

"Good bye Itachi it was nice meeting you." She said smiling, holding out her hand.

"It was nice to meet you as well Hinata." He said placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Alright come on, before he decides to start making out with you." Sasuke said a bit sarcastically in his 'I'm a prick' tone. Hinata glared at him but pulled her hand away from Itachi none the less and headed for the door.

"Wait I need to say goodbye to your father." She said, quickly leaving Sasuke's side and going in search for Fugaku. Sasuke followed her quickly so he wouldn't lose her. He found her by his father's side, shaking his hand, while also getting the back of her hand kissed. This time he didn't make a comment.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hinata, I do hope to see you again." He said evenly, keeping on his serious businessman facade, but Hinata could see through it.

"Sasuke, make sure this young woman gets home safe, you understand?" Fugaku asked his youngest son, looking him square in the eye, showing he meant what he said. He wanted him to take Hinata home and not to his bed. Sasuke almost wanted to rip out his hair, did everyone think he was trying to get some from her? Really, he didn't want anything like that from her!

"Yes Father, I'll make sure to get her home safe. Come on Hinata." He took her hand and lead her to the elevator. The two walked to the car silently with Sasuke still holding her hand, though he didn't really need to lead her anymore. When they got to the car he let her go so she could get in.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked starting the car and pulling out.

"Yes I had a great time, thank you for inviting me." She said happily, looking at him and smiling in appreciation. Sasuke felt that he didn't really deserve that kind of smile.

"Where do you want to go now? You said you didn't need to be home until seven." Sasuke asked as they passed by cars and various shops.

"I don't know, I thought I was just going home, I mean you've already taken me to the luncheon." It was obvious that she thought if she asked him to go somewhere else she'd be asking for too much.

"Don't worry about it just pick somewhere, I don't really want to go home anyway, I don't have anything to do." He said shrugging his shoulders, glancing over to her and seeing the look of innocent thought on her face.

"Can we go get some Cold Stone ice cream?" She asked, thinking of something simple. Sasuke could have laughed, he thought for sure she would have asked for something more pricey, but it was just fine with him if she didn't.

"Sure, I think there is one just a few blocks away." It had been a while since he had actually been through this part of the city and had paid attention. Some ten minutes later the two of them found Cold Stone, after a few drive byes on the street , then a few more looking for parking. It was an interesting adventure with Hinata yelling out every time she saw a space, just for them to miss it. However, they finally made it in and ordered their ice cream.

"I'd like a small Mint and Snickers please." Hinata said smiling at the guy, who got to work on her order, crushing up the Snickers bar, flipping the ice cream around and mixing the broken Snickers in.

"That is disgusting." Sasuke murmured, shaking his head.

"It's not disgusting, it's delicious!" Hinata said happily grabbing her ice cream and spoon, taking a big bite as if to prove her point. Sasuke just shook his head and rolled his eyes at her like she was stupid. He turned to the guy behind the counter and ordered.

"I'd like a small vanilla and cookie dough." the man went to work preparing the order.

"Vanilla and cookie dough, how boring, no wonder you can't keep a girlfriend." Sasuke had insulted her ice cream, and she took it a step further insulting his ice cream and personality.

"Are you saying that I'm boring?" He cocked and eyebrow at her, seeing the mouthy woman who stuck up for herself, the way she always was around him. At least she had behaved and acted civil at the luncheon.

"Yeah I am, 'Nilla boy." She replied, taking another bite of the cold food. Sasuke paid for the ice cream and took his.

"I'm not plain and boring." He said flatly taking a bite of his dessert, a bit miffed at the nickname she had just come up with for him.

"Oh really? Prove it." Her words weren't really challenging but more innocent and playful, she was just having fun and he could tell. Hinata took another bite of the green substance, getting a chunk of Snickers. He moved closer to her, looking at her as if he was really thinking about how to prove her wrong, he watched as her tongue flicked across her lips, getting a bit of ice cream at the corner of her mouth.

Now Uchiha Sasuke was not a brash or stupid man, normally he was very in control of himself, but when he saw her pink tongue for some ungodly reason he couldn't control himself. Quickly he leaned in and captured Hinata's lips in a kiss, he hadn't even realized what he'd done as she stood there frozen for a few seconds before gathering her senses and pushing him away. Her eyes wide, cheeks flaming red, her hand shot up to cover her lips instantly. As Sasuke realized what he did, he could have shot himself on the spot. He looked at her to see her reaction though she wasn't giving much more than being shocked, and he took her silence as something bad.

"Hinata I didn't mean to." He said quickly as if his words would smooth things over. Sasuke's voice brought her back into reality.

"Ih-it's okay." She stuttered looking directly at the ground. "Puh-please take mum-me home." She refused to look him in the eyes, her mind was a mad house of questions.

"Okay." He said backing away from her, heading for the door, she followed him silently. He was so stupid, why had he done that?! Had he lost all his marbles?! Looking back at Hinata he saw her still looking at the ground, ice cream in hand, following behind him. The two got into the car and drove in silence, the only sound was them eating their ice cream. The silence was uncomfortable and the tension was so thick a person could mold something out of it. Sasuke pulled up in front of her building complex, the sun having set just a little while ago.

Getting out of the car, right before she shut the door Hinata murmured "Goodnight." Sasuke replied with his own goodnight, hoping to look her in the eyes but she refused to allow him that. Shutting the door she walked along the cracked sidewalk and all he could do was watch her go. His own mind was a mess, he just didn't understand what possessed him to kiss her, and knowing the type of person Hinata was she probably hated him now. God he needed a drink.

-

Alright, I'll admit the two of them seem a little (or maybe a lot) OOC in this, but let me explain myself before you rip my throat out. If your friend was trying to make you appear Lesbian (or gay) would you not flip out on them? I know Sasuke seemed maybe a little OOC at the party, but if his father were still alive I think he would be on his best behavior, after all, in the series he looked up to his father and brother a lot when he was younger, and I don't think it would be any different as he got older. Now at the end you make the kiss was OOC, but the two had been having a good time, Sasuke wasn't being a dick and I wanted to bring out the playful innocent side Hinata has, it ended up in a kiss, because think the whole mood was right. However, if you've paid any attention to this story, they take a few steps forward, they practically run half a mile backwards. So now that I'm done defending myself, do what you guys do best, review and tell me what you think.


	9. Not a Ghost or a Stranger

I am particularly proud of this chapter, because it isn't boring like I thought it would be. In my eyes after I do something semi-exciting I then do boring chapters, and right now I am trying to not do that. This is a bit of a cliff hanger, sorry about that, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up next Sunday, I think that's when I'll start updating regularly! Woot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Big thanks to: Winterkaguya, De-ji Bebi, Inimi, Kawaii Kabu, NarutoDreamer, Punkey-Monkey, and Minniemousemom. You guys are totally rad, I always love your reviews, they make me want to write a lot more.

De-ji Bebi: No, we can't kill him, he's the bad guy of the story, we kinda need him. V.V However! I'll see if I can work in him getting together with Sakura, though I don't think we'll ever get into his personal life to much. XD

Punkey-Monkey: You have no idea, just wait. Oh snap! Is that a bit of a spoiler:o I wonder if anyone reads what's up here, if they do, I wonder what conclusions they'll jump to. Hehehe.

**Title: You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **"I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Beta-Read by: MissMinnie08**

**Chapter 9: **

**Not a ghost or a stranger, but closer than you think**

Sasuke couldn't believe this. What had he done when he had started to drink? All he knew is he woke up that morning and was catching hell from…well…everyone that meant something or another to him. First it was Ino, who called him up and thoroughly bitched him out about kissing Hinata and trying to get in her pants. That really seemed to be the popular thought as of late. It gave him a headache. Yes, normally he was a womanizer, going through women faster than he went through pens. But as of late he had calmed down greatly, only taking a few women out since Sakura.

However that was the least of his worries because not long after Ino bitched at him, Itachi called and did the same thing. For the life of him Sasuke couldn't remember what he did. He downed three beers and a few shots of…well he wasn't sure what, he thought it might have been tequila. Now to some this may or may not have seemed like a lot. For the most part Sasuke was a moderate drinker, he almost had something at social events, and maybe a bit more afterwards. But by no means was he a heavy drinker and at that moment he felt like he would die.

His head was killing him, his stomach wouldn't stop flip flopping around, and he could hardly eat anything without throwing it up. Not to mention he couldn't stand any bright light at the moment. He was really paying the price for getting out of control in consuming alcohol. He was just trying to forget about how badly he fucked up with Hinata, but his choices managed to still bite him in the ass. His early thoughts about the woman were right, she messed everything up. Rolling over in his bed he groaned as it felt like some one decided to put his head in some sort of press . He probably had alcohol poisoning or something!

-

It was time for another check-up by Shino and Kiba, the two men sat at the usual café, at the usual table they occupied every month or so. However there was an extra person with them that day, not exactly invited, but no discouraged from coming. Either way, the pair knew Hinata wouldn't be very happy with the person. The bell to the door rang and two sets of dark eyes looked up, while the guest stayed calmly seated. Everything became very slow, so slow it seemed to be going in ultra slow motion. The pale woman didn't need to look up to know where she was going and slowly made her way to the table. When she looked up and saw her seat was take she wished she would have looked around. There in all his calm glory sat Neji, a cup of coffee in front of him, which he had his long pale fingers wrapped around.

"Hello Shino, Kiba." She smiled at the pair, not yet sitting as she turned her attention back to her older cousin who finally looked at her. "Neji, to what do I owe this honor?" It seemed she was till sore about their last meeting, which meant this wouldn't go easy, but now he was going to pull out his trump card.

"I just wanted to talk, you haven't been answering my calls, please sit down." He motioned to the chair beside him. The waitress came by once Hinata made herself comfortable, she ordered giving a small smile, all the while thinking of an effective way to escape.

"So how have you been Hinata?" Kiba asked, though he wasn't expecting a truthful answer since her cousin was around.

"I've been alright, not doing too bad, just enrolled for classes." She replied, leaving out any real detail of what she had been doing. She would have told Kiba and Shino about her time with Sasuke and the like, but everything was different when Neji was around. She didn't have time to think about the previous night, in which Tenten had come to her aid right away. Though they had both been miffed at each other, their friendship was stronger than any anger they could hold for one another.

"That's good to hear. When do you start?" Shino asked smoothly, all too aware of how uncomfortable Hinata was. "The first day is in two weeks. I have classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays." She answered his question, trying not to fidget as her drink arrived and wished Neji would just ask her the question already. It was never good when Neji waited to do something. He was a genius and could easily think of a way to manipulate a person into doing what he wanted. The older Hyuga had never done that to her, but she had a feeling he was going to today and even though she was anticipating she didn't think she could get out of it this time.

The four went on talking with stiff words, rigid movements, forced smiles and nods. Everything was so polite, but never drawn out to seem overly friendly or happy. Sometimes silence reigned the table for a short time and even though there was constant chattering from the other tables, the four of them could easily hear a pin drop on theirs. Hinata thought she would suffocate, her lungs refused to fully take in air and she swore the temperature kept rising. She was throwing herself into a bit of a panic attack as was she waiting and anticipating for so long. The stress was starting to get to her.

Of course most would think she had nothing to stress over, she could just say 'no' to the up coming question. It however didn't work that way. She knew her friends would say nothing if she refused, but she also knew they would think a little less of her. They knew a little bit and couldn't blame her for the hate she harbored, they also didn't like what it did to her. In their view the sooner she faced her demon, the sooner she could really move on, they knew that her past held her back. Part of the reason she cared so much about their opinion was because they were so special to her. If they thought something was better than something else, she always took their word for it. But back to the situation at hand. Everyone was getting ready to leave, they'd idly chatted about everything and nothing about the past hour and a half.

"Hinata, I have something to ask you." Neji finally said, as Kiba and Shino were well on their way to the door, having already gotten hugs from Hinata.

"Yes Neji?" She asked softly, trying to swallow the knot welling up in her throat.

"I know you hate the idea and have told me no a million times, but will you please come see your father? If you won't do it for him, do it for me as a favor. I'll do whatever you want after that, I'll never talk to you again if I have to." There it was, his trump card. Never did Neji Hyuga try to get sympathy from people. He was far better at out smarting them, however Hinata Hyuga was a different story; he knew the only way she would ever see her father is if he pulled at her heart strings the right way. Right now, he was playing the pitiful man trying to make his uncle's dying wish, come true.

Hinata knew what she wanted to answer, but she felt bad for Neji on some level. She knew how her father could be; persistent, demanding, and would easily tear someone up emotionally and laugh about it. Her cousin, she knew was strong, but even her father could wear a person like him down after time. She sighed and looked at the ground, not able to look into the eyes that matched her own. Kiba and Shino weren't coming to her rescue, but standing at the door way, ready to comfort her depending on what she chose. Biting her bottom lip she took in a deep breath, hesitantly looking up a bit.

"Alright, I'll see him." Hinata muttered, not able to think of anything else to say. She had just agreed to see the monster of her nightmares, the killer of her dreams.

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Neji asked her, keeping his words minimal and quiet as to not stress her out anymore. "That way you can get it done and over with. I know you don't want to go and I won't make you stay for more than a few minutes." He recognized what she was doing and though he was partially forcing her, he wouldn't make her go through the hell more than she had to. Was it right? Neji wasn't sure, his thoughts curved more towards no, but it was something that had to be done, she'd thank him later, he was sure of it.

"Where?" Hinata asked, barely stopping herself from wringing her hands, she knew she already looked so small and pathetic, doing much else would make her look like a lost puppy.

"At the family house. That's where he's been staying." Neji answered watching as his younger cousin nodded her head slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I need to get going, I have stuff I have to do." Her voice was so quiet and it was easy to see all the thoughts running through her head. Her eyes unconsciously following them back and forth as they surfaced.

"See you tomorrow then." That's all Neji could think of to say, he couldn't very well tell her to have a good day.

-

Such a trouble maker, that's all she was and he was standing firm by that. He was now out of bed in his car, looking like a corpse because she called and said she couldn't babysit today. Now Ino probably would have let that slide had the younger woman not sounded like she was about to break down into tears. Why would she sound so distressed? Did an accidental kiss really deserve such drama? He surely didn't think so. None the less he still was driving to her house to make sure she was okay, otherwise Ino said she would fix him like the dog he was.

Sasuke pulled up beside the curb, just like he had done the day before, again he traveled across the cracked pavement that was the sidewalk and entered the room with the speaker. He pushed a button and the one voice he didn't want to hear came from the speaker.

"Who is it?" It was Tenten, and she sounded less than happy, didn't he have enough to deal with?

"It's Sasuke" He replied running his hand over his face, he was going to have gray hairs before he hit his mid thirties.

"You're not welcome here, go away." Tenten said almost instantly, though all of a sudden he though her heard Tenten saying sorry to who he guess was Hinata.

"Come in Sasuke." He heard Hinata's voice over the speaker, and it really did sound broken up. There was a buzz, signifying the main door was unlocked and he pulled it open. It took him no time to get to Hinata's door, he knew where she was and didn't have to look. He knocked on the door three times in quick succession, almost apprehensive that Tenten would open the door and try to kill him. Much to his relief it was Hinata who opened the door, however it bothered him to see her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks flushed pink. It was very obvious that she had been crying terribly and it almost, just almost, made Sasuke feel bad. Then he remember how much trouble her crying had caused, so he didn't feel all that bad.

She moved out of his way, showing that he could enter and he obliged. Tenten was no where to be found, he guessed Hinata banished her to another room.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice sounding a little worn out, but if she had been crying as much as he thought she had, he was surprised it didn't sound worse.

"Ino sent me here to check on you, she said you called and sounded terrible." Sasuke replied easily, it was only a little bit of a lie. Ino had sent him, though it was to apologize, which he wasn't going to be doing.

"So out of the goodness of your heart you came to make sure I was okay?" Hinata fixed him with a stare, one he had never seen before, she truly looked broken up, and he didn't think it was over that kiss either.

"Please, don't feed me any bullshit right now, I can't deal with it. What you mean is, Ino sent you here to apologize because she thinks you are the cause of my not showing up and crying. Don't worry, you can tell her it's not your fault and that I even said it wasn't." Sasuke couldn't help but notice how void Hinata seemed, like she was there, but she wasn't fully there. This was not the Hinata he was use to seeing, this was an overly guarded shell, who looked like they didn't care about life.

He shouldn't have asked, he shouldn't have cared, he should have just turned around and walked right out the door. But of course, when he should do something he never bothers with it, when he shouldn't do something he's always in the middle of it.

"What's wrong then?" He asked looking at her, wondering what could have dealt the strong but shy girl such a devastating blow. "So I can tell Ino that is, she's really worried about you and all." He covered so it didn't sound like he was all that worried about her, but that it was all Ino.

"Nothing really, just some family issues. Tell Ino I'll be fine and I'll be back to watch the twins next weekend." Her voice sent invisible shivers down Sasuke's spine. The way she said family was, in his opinion, terrifying. He had his problems with his family, but never once had he said the word with such venom.

"Alright I'll do that, I hope everything works out for you." He hadn't moved very far from the door, she hadn't even bothered to shut it. Call it a wild guess but she must have known he wouldn't stay long.

"Yeah hopefully it will, I'll see you next weekend, tell the twins I can't wait to make cupcakes with them." As Hinata spoke Sasuke saw some of her old spark come back for just a moment, he knew she'd be okay. Shutting the door after Sasuke left Hinata turned around, feeling eyes on her back. Tenten stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed and Domino rubbing against her legs.

"Come on lets go to bed, you have to be up tomorrow." The brown haired woman said holding out her hand. Hinata moved and took hold of the offered appendage and the two went to Hinata's room. Tenten got in on one side of the bed and Hinata on the other, the pale eyed woman rolling over onto her left side, stiffening for a moment when she felt Tenten's arm drape in a protective manner across her waist.

"So what do you really think of the Uchiha?" Tenten asked, trying to get Hinata's mind off of other matters.

"He's alright, a good guy who doesn't know what he wants." Hinata replied shrugging her shoulders the best she could.

"Reminds me a lot of someone else I know." The brunette laughed a little bit, clearly talking about Hinata.

"I know what I want." The darker haired woman said a bit defensively. She wasn't like Sasuke, she could make up her mind on who and what she wanted. She chose not to be with anyone, it was a bad business. He on the other hand had girlfriends left and right, like it was okay to play around with them. Sakura was proof of his last tryst, who knew how many other woman he had since then. She was a little sore about the kiss, it didn't mean anything to her, it just sort of irritated her that he though he could use his oh so 'smooth' moves on her.

"If you say so Hinata." Tenten answered evenly, if Hinata realized it or not, the Uchiha was the first man the pale eyed woman ever talked about in an animated fashion. Whether it was him being a prick, which was more often than not, or if she was very slightly praising him behind his back for something he had done. Every other man in Hinata's life had never affected her in such a way. All guys, besides Kiba and Shino, was always nice, always boring, always just there and part of the scenery. Hianta never felt the need to acknowledge the male population, unless it had been part of her early life. Whether it was a good or a bad thing, the pale skinned woman saw the Uchiha as an actual being, not some background person, even if she didn't realize it.

Was it love? Tenten didn't think so at all, though there was a bond, at least on the woman's part. It was just a very neglected and buried bond that more than likely would go nowhere. That thought suited Tenten just fine, she didn't want to see Hinata hurt in any manner, she was very protective over her friend. However, on the off chance that Hinata did take the step and the relationship somehow really progressed, Tenten would be there to support the younger woman in any possible way she could. Tenten was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Hianta's voice.

"Will you come with me tomorrow? I can't go on my own, I just..." Hinata stopped mid-sentence, she could think of any words to describe how vulnerable she really felt, or how scared. It made her think of how weak she really was, needing to ask Tenten for support. She was a strong woman, she shouldn't need any help yet here she was acting like a small child.

"Yes, I'll go with you." Tenten arrived after a few moments, seeing that Hinata couldn't or wouldn't keep speaking. She had no idea what was going on inside her friend's head, but she knew that all Hinata needed at this point was for someone to be there for her.

Everything fell silent after that, the sound of cars passing by on the street every now and again was the only thing that occupied the room besides the sounds of quiet breathing. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, nor was it comfortable, It was pregnant with anticipation for what the next day would bring. However just as Tenten was bout to start dozing off Hinata showed some of her normal nature, which almost soothed things a great deal.

"Thank you, Tenten." The words were soft but sounded unbearably loud in the quiet room.

"It's not problem, what are friends for." Came the reply.

Everything was going to be okay, things would somehow work themselves out, they always did. A positive outlook is what Hinata needed to keep, it was hard, but she couldn't let her past control her. She just couldn't do it anymore. The room once again lapsed into silence as the two slowly drifted to sleep, though Tenten slept a bit more peacefully than her younger friend.

-

So I think you will like the turn of events that are going to happen for Hinata. And now for those of you who think Neji was OOC, He may have seemed it, but I think he's smart enough to know what it takes to manipulate people, so he used his knowledge to manipulate Hinata. In my eyes I think he is in character, but then I thought about what you guys might think, and felt the need to explain my views. D: Also yeah Hinata is OOC, but what did you expect with what's going on? I really do try to keep the characters in well, character, even though this in an AU. Last thing, no, Hinata and Tenten aren't lesbian, just very close friends.


	10. We're on our way Tonight

Super big thanks to Winterkaguya, Mac2, Kawaii Kabu, Melody, Minniemousemom, Moon Witch, Narutoavarillavignefan, and Bluewolf95. Without you guys I wouldn't want to update anymore, thank you so much, you are all so amazing.

Mac2: No, they don't know each other. I'm already flitting with the idea of having sequel to this story, depending on how I end it, if I do Tenten and Neji might be a couple. Or maybe I will make her lesbian. :P What do you think I should do? Either way, for this story she is just Hinata's close friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description:**"I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Beta-Read by: MissMinnie08**

**Chapter 10:**

**We're on our way tonight**

She couldn't do this. Her body wasn't moving. It was frozen directly in front of the massive looking door. Her arm wouldn't rise and her hand refused to ball up into a fist so she could knock. She just wasn't ready; her heart and body knew that but her mind was being sporadic, going out on a limb and thinking she could possibly deal with her past. Why wasn't there any sound? Shouldn't she hear something? Birds, wind, bugs, maybe the hum of cars passing by on the fucking road? But there was nothing, just the plain gray door directly in front of her with its huge broken up window at the top. If that door opened and she walked through it then there would be no going back, no turning around and pretending she had never gotten so close to danger again.

Hinata was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a warm hand grab hold of her clammy pale one. It served as anchor, pulling her back down to the real world and keeping her there. Looking over she saw the smiling face of Tenten, her dark brown hair pulled into two buns, with some bangs hanging messily in her brown eyes. Her strong and confident presence was enough to sooth Hinata's rattling nerves, enough so that she could effectively knock on the door.

They hardly waited for it to open for in a matter of moments Neji was standing on the other side of the threshold. He surveyed Hianta and then Tenten, he didn't know what to say to the fact that his cousin showed up with another person, though he couldn't really blame her. So instead, he said nothing at all about it and just moved aside so they could enter. Once he shut the door and in Hinata's opinion, sealed her fate, he turned to face them.

"It's good to see you again Hinata.. It's also a pleasure to meet you Miss?" He had first looked to his cousin before switching to meet the strong gaze of the taller woman. Neji wasn't going to lie to himself, she was physically appealing, he could easily tell she was fit and slender and not all that short compared to him.

"This is Tenten. Tenten, this is my cousin Neji ." Hinata introduced as she watched Tenten size up her cousin, wondering what the bold female would have to say.

"It may have been a pleasure to meet you under different circumstances." Came the brunette reply as she turned her head away a bit. Neji quirked his eyebrow, he couldn't believe she had reacted in such a way to him. Most woman were charmed by him and after all the lessons he went through they had better be. Hinata was able to crack a very small, almost nonexistent smile, though it disappeared quickly as her mind wandered back to what she had to do.

"Neji." She called and immediately his attention was on her no other words were needed, he already knew what she was thinking.

"This way, he's in the main living room." He said seriously, before brushing past the two females, walking out of the little entrance room and into a short hallway that led down three carpeted stairs. Neji stopped at the bottom of a well lit room waiting for Hinata. But she didn't follow Tenten off the last step; she couldn't, she was frozen. She couldn't see him over Neji's and Tenten's head, but she knew he was there. She would have known he was there even if she hadn't been told, he just had this presence that one wasn't able to ignore.

She looked at the ground, she just had to step down, that's all she had to do. Her body quivered for a moment, there was no way she could turn back but could she really take the leap forward? Her decision was quickly made for her as a hand grabbed onto hers again and pulled her forward. The hand she knew belong to Tenten, who had a serious but calming look on her face.

"It's better not to look before you jump." She whispered before letting go of Hinata and turning to Neji. "Is there somewhere I can wait?" Neji nodded, looking at his cousin who was just standing there with a somewhat thoughtful but horrified look on her face. He then just turned and walked up the three stairs waiting for Tenten to follow, which she did after a minute of looking at Hinata.

She was aware that they had left her there, at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the back of her father, who was nothing more than a black silhouette thanks to the bright light coming in through the windows. Hianta didn't know if he knew she was there. Way back when, he always knew if she was somewhere near by. She fidgeted, shifting her weight from one leg to the other wondering if he would look back. He hadn't even moved when all of them had come down the stairs, he surely must have known someone was in the room.

Swallowing down the bile that was starting to rise in her throat she took a step forward, trying not to shake. She couldn't look weak, he'd use it against her, he always did. Again she took another step, a bit faster than the first but still painfully slow as she fought to keep her body from trembling. In her opinion she was doing an alright job, even though her legs felt as if they were going to give out on her at any minute. Taking a deep breath she started to walk a bit normally, her heart smacking against her chest plate. Soon she was beside him, then in front of him and sat in the chair that had been provided for her.

She took in his features. He really had gotten old and frail, the truth was etched right there in the wrinkles of his face. The odd colored eyes they shared hardly had any shine of life or glimmer of darkness. They just looked like they were about ready to give up completely. Neither of them said anything, just looked each other over; she in her chair, him in his wheelchair. It seemed like a bad nightmare to her, he wasn't saying anything and neither was she, maybe they were both too scared that there was a chance their voices could shatter everything and make it turn for the worse.

Hiashi started to reach slowly forward towards Hinata, who quickly jerked away, pressing against the back of the chair as much as she could. Hiashi didn't reach for her anymore when she practically jumped away from him, instead he placed his hand back in his lap. Still neither of them said a damn thing, they just sat there and stared at each other. The silence was very well killing her, though she had no idea what to say, 'Hey Dad, how are you? Thanks for making my life a living hell.' Didn't seem like a good conversation to her. Hinata however was spared from the deadly silence as Hiashi made to speak. A slight cough escaped him as he gingerly took a sip of water from the glass on the little table beside him. Clearing his throat while he set the water down, he started to speak once again.

"How are you?" He didn't ask how: 'Have you been?', 'What's your life been like?', or anything pertaining to her past, but instead asked the safety question of how she was now. Even in his old age he was sharp, her father had never been stupid per say but just lacked a shit load of common sense. Hinata fidgeted a little bit, thinking about what she should say. She didn't really know how she was at the moment; scared as hell, confused, flustered. Like she would tell him that though.

"I'm alright." Hinata replied generically. "How are you doing?" She knew how he was doing, he was dying, then again drugs would do that to a person. He looked so much older than she remembered.

"I have my good and bad days. I've been waiting for you to come for a while." He replied, watching her as she watched him.

"Yeah, I've been busy." She didn't say sorry, she didn't feel sorry about not coming to see him. She would admit, she was bitter about this and she just couldn't bring herself to forgive him. Every kind person had their dark spot, she was no exception.

"So Neji has told me. I was thinking I'd never be able to give you this." He tore his eyes from her, he wasn't going to show he was hurting. He knew what he had damaged was far beyond repair and no amount of trying would fix it. Reaching over to the small table once again he took hold of a rather thick manila envelope, she could only imagine what was in it. Extending his left arm, the package clasped in his boney, wrinkly, pale left hand he held it out to her. Hinata slowly bent forward and gingerly took it from him, expecting him to say more, but once he relinquished his hold he said nothing. She gave him a questioning glace, before turning the manilla envelope over in her hands a bit, it was very hefty.

"What is it?" She asked him, not wanting to open it. Hiashi locked eyes with her the minute she looked up.

"I can't tell you that. You can leave now." He said, giving a dismissive wave of his hand and Hinata didn't miss the fact that he was telling her to get out. Standing up slowly she didn't say anything more as she walked to the stairs. What was there for her to say? Goodbye? You said goodbye when you were going to see someone again but they both knew they'd never see one another after this day. She said nothing to Neji, nor Tenten, as she turned the envelope over and over in her hands walked out.

-

The following week had passed by way too slow with the large envelope tormented her. It sat on her counter in the same place she put it when she had gotten home that day. Her life was, for the most part back on track though she was plagued by nightmares a few times. She was happy it was Friday; she was going to see the twins and they always were such a joy to be around. She turned in her 'two weeks notice' to the club last Sunday; things were starting to look up for her. She arrived at the familiar house that made up her weekends. Ringing the door bell, Ino answered it with a smile and a warm hug, like they hadn't seen each other in a very long time. Though they had talked over the phone just the other day.

Both the twins were happy to see her, they told her about how some old lady babysat them last weekend who was wrinkly and crazy and smelt like cats. They then proceeded to show her all the pictures they had drew while she had been away. One was of her, Sasuke, and themselves at the mall. It was after they had played in the fountain making her laugh a little bit because the crudely drawn Sasuke looked angry. Once they were done showing her everything she sat down in the living room with them.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked, and they both started to think.

"Lets go to they park!" Nana suggested happily, clapping her hands together in excitement. Satoya looked over at her like that was the worst idea in the world.

"No, I want to watch a movie." He whined a little bit, already knowing his sister was going to argue with him and he was set on getting his way. Hinata sensed the up coming argument, this wasn't going to be good.

"We did what you wanted last weekend!" Nana said in an irritated fashion, looking at her brother and glaring daggers.

"We also did what you wanted and we did it first!" Satoya argued back, his voice growing more shrill. Twins did not always get along and whoever said that they did, lied. The sound of the door bell ringing stopped the twins from their bickering long enough for Hinata to get to the door. Opening it she saw Sasuke standing there and not dressed like he normally was when he went out with Naruto and Ino. Instead he was dressed in a formal white shirt and a loosened tie around his neck. A pair of black, dry cleaned pants made his legs look even longer. A belt around his waist helped to keep his white shirt tucked in and on his feet were a pair of ungodly shiny shoes. She was sure that he probably had a black jacket to go with the whole outfit, but she figured he left it in the car.

"Hello Sasuke." She said after a moment of basically ogling him. She had to admit he looked pretty nice all dressed up.

"Hey Hinata." He replied entering the house, noting that she was in a far better mood than when he checked on her last weekend. A black folder was held in his hands stuffed with a good bit of paper.

"A little dressed up to be going out, aren't you?" She asked him curiously and he gave her a smirk. God she hated that smirk. Sasuke knew she had been checking him out, even if it was only for a split second.

"I'm not going out tonight, I had a long day at the office and just got off, I'm here to give-" Before he got to finish what he was saying, Nana came running up to them, bawling.

"Suh-Satoya he-ha-hit meh-meeeeee!" Tears rolled down from her big blue eyes as she held the side of her head and pointed at her brother who had his arms crossed.

"I did not hit her!" Satoya said, his face bright red with anger. Hinata bent down to hug Nana.

"Satoya! Don't lie to me. Did you hit your sister?" Hinata asked, her tone firm as she gently cradled the girl in her arms, trying to pry her hand away from the side of her head.

"I swear I didn't! She's lying! She's making herself cry!" He defended, looking rather frustrated and upset that no one would believe him. That's when Sasuke stepped in.

"Hinata, let go of Nana." He said crouching down to their level, as Hinata gave a confused look.

"Nana is a good actress. She has a really bad tendency of making things up and getting people to believe it." He said as Hinata let go of the girl who was now sobbing even louder. Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and maneuvered her so that she was right in front of him.

"Nana? Nana look at me and stop crying." He said in a firm but also gentle tone. "Did Satoya really hit you? Or are you lying? You know that if I take your hand away from your head and I find you're lying, you're going to be in big trouble." He'd seen the girl do this once before, though it was a little different.

Hinata stood up, she wanted to tell Sasuke to stop being stupid, but if it was true that the little girl was lying she needed to be caught so it didn't happen again. Satoya stood quietly, his arms crossed over his chest, face still bright red, as he listened to his sister trying to talk and cry all at the same time.

"He rah-realy dih-did hit meh-me!" she persisted, though she didn't take her hand away from her head, which Sasuke noticed.

"Then let me take a look at where he hit you." Sasuke said, gently taking hold of her small wrist in his much larger hand. Pulling it away with a little bit of a struggle he saw that there was in fact no mark in the place that the girl was holding, not even the tiniest of red splotches. Ino soon entered the living room since the crying had continued for a number of minutes. Nana ripped away from Sasuke and went to her mother, burying her face in her mother's waist.

"What's going on here?" Ino asked, seeing that her son was very upset and her daughter was crying a river. Sasuke stood up, smoothing out his pants with his free hand.

"Nana was lying. She said Satoya hit her when he didn't." As Sasuke was saying this, the little blonde boy gave a cry of triumph.

"I told you I wasn't lying!" He said, pointing at Hinata while running over to Sasuke and basically tackling his legs in a hug. Hinata crouched down and tapped the little boy on the shoulder. Turning, the little boy looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." She offered, feeling bad that she hadn't believe what he said.

"S'okay 'Ata" He said, turning to wrap her in a hug with his little arms tightly wrapped around her neck. If there was one thing that Satoya had in common with his father, it was that he wasn't angry at people for very long. A second later Ino started to berate Nana.

"Why would you lie like that Nana? What's gotten into you?" She demanded, making the girl let go of her waist as she scolded her.

"Uh-I wan-ted tah-to go to the puh-park!" She cried out in a small voice as her mother looked furiously down at her.

"Well you are definitely not going to the park tonight. I want you to go to your room, you're grounded, you can come out for dinner but after that you go right back into your room." Ino said, her tone a bit angry but very firm. Nana pulled away from her mother, displaying the temper she had inherited from her.

"Fine! I'll go to my room and I'm never coming out! I hate you all!" She screamed in a shrill voice before taking off for her bedroom, starting a new round of tears.

"You know, maybe it's a bad idea if we go out tonight. I think I'm just going to tell Naruto we're staying home." She mused, turning to go get her husband, but Hinata stopped her.

"Oh no Ino, go a head and go out, things will be fine here." Hina said softly, turning around to look up at the blonde, she didn't think that Nana would be that much trouble.

"Oh I couldn't do that, you don't understand Hinata, Nana has a really bad temper. Last time was she angry like this she-" Ino was interrupted by her husband.

"What Ino is trying to say is Nana has a temper like _she_does. I'm not really sure if you can handle it, nothing against you, it's just she is a bit more than a handful like this." Naruto looked at Sasuke, giving a big of a lop sided grin.

"Is that for me?" He asked, childishly pointing to the folder. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, it's all for you, we're having a meeting Thursday and we need you for it. This is all the material you'll need to be familiar with." Naruto frowned as Sasuke handed him the hefty folder.

"Thanks for the short notice Sasuke." He seemed a bit put out, he had obviously been thinking it was something else. Hinata stood and cleared her throat.

"Now you have all the more reason to go out tonight, you'll be looking over all of that this weekend. Tonight is your only night to have fun. I can handle Nana, don't worry." Hinata said, she felt bad she had missed last weekend, even though they had found a temporary babysitter. She wanted them to go out tonight and have fun.

Ino seemed to be thinking, trying to decide if it was a good idea or not. She looked at Sasuke and that's when it hit her. She hadn't given up on trying to get the two together, but when she heard about what happened when the went out she decided to lay off. However, to her they didn't seem all that shaken up, they were talking and acting normally. Well as normal as the two got anyway.

"Hey Sasuke, you're not going out tonight, can you please stay here with Hinata? You've been around when Nana has thrown her fits, you know what to expect." The blond woman asked, Naruto just sighed.

"No really, it's fine, Sasuke doesn't need to stay with me. What could go wrong?" Hinata said quickly, her pale eyes finding the floor. She didn't know if she wanted to spend the night around Sasuke.

"No really, you don't understand Hinata, last time Nana threw a fit she tried to jump out of her bed room window." Ino insisted, watching the younger woman look up with shock, her eyes wide.

"I-uh-weh-" Hinata stuttered for a moment, trying to think of a way to get Ino to see things her way. However Sasuske being the prince charming she didn't want, stepped right on in.

"Yeah Ino, I'll stay with them. How long do you two think you'll be out? I'm kind of tired." He really wanted to go home and to go to sleep, but at the same time he sort of wanted to spend time with Hinata, only sort of though. All week his thoughts had wandered to her off and on, wondering if she was okay. He convinced himself that was perfectly normal to worry about someone you knew and saw on a regular basis. It didn't mean anything.

"Thank you Sasuke. If anything goes wrong please call us right away, alright?" Ino asked and all Hinata could do was nod. Satoya, who had been pretty quiet for the past few minutes cheered.

"Yay! Uncle Sasuke and 'Ata get to play with me tonight." He was ecstatic, unlike his babysitter. Hinata couldn't help but think it was going to be a long night. She didn't know how right her prediction was.

About an hour after Naruto and Ino left, a crash came from upstairs. Nana had destroyed her room, her mattress was flipped on the floor, a small shelf pushed to the ground, toys dragged out from small tubs and were flung everywhere. She had very literally gone on rampage. If this was how Ino got, Hinata never wanted to be on the receiving end of her anger. It took about an hour and a half to get the mess all cleaned up. Sasuke mainly supervised, while Hinata cooked dinner and then they took a short break to eat. Dinner would have gone smoothly had Nana not flung some of her food across the table. Had she not done that, Sasuke and Hinata were talking about letting her out of her room to join them in watching a movie.

Once they got the room cleaned, Nana went back to her room, still angry. They made a pallet for Satoya to sleep on in the living room, knowing he was going to crash during one of the many movies. Periodically they got up to make sure Nana wasn't destroying her room again. Once she finally passed out they stayed in the living room with Satoya, Sasuke on one side of the couch while she was on the other. On the third movie Satoya passed out and not long later Hinata got a blanket and laid down on two of the cushions. Curled up, her head about half a cushion away from his leg, so she could see the TV better. Twenty minutes later she was out and fifteen minutes after that, Sasuke's lap had become her pillow.

As Hinata had slept, she straightened out and in doing so she took up more space until her head was on his left upper thigh. She must have thought it was a pillow or something. Sasuke was honestly too tired to care, he was ready to pass out himself. Picking up the remote he clicked the power button, before leaning his head back, happy that the couch had a foot rest and a back recliner. He, too, soon drifted off to sleep and for a few hours managed to have some blissful rest.

About three in the morning, Naruto and Ino came home to find both of their babysitters, passed out on the couch. Hinata was cuddling Sasuke's thigh, Sasuke had his arm draped over her shoulder and down across her chest. It really was a cute picture, but sadly, Naruto and Ino had to wake them up. First one up was Hinata, noticing she was laying on something very warm and breathing. Next was Sasuke, who noticed his arm was around Hinata. There was a silent awkward moment, a good deal of blushing on Hinata's part but Sasuke just brushed it all off. Not too long later they both parted ways to go home.


	11. Take a Step Towards Me

HOLY CRAP! ONE HUNDRED AND FIVE REVIEWS. You guys are fucking amazing, I never thought I would get so many reviews. Sorry about not updating the last two weeks I had finals and pretty much spent those past two weeks studying like crazy. My updating will become normal again, next chapter is up next Sunday.

Friggen super big thanks to Kawaii Kabu, Mac 2, WingerKaguya, Madteen66, Danamils21, JaneDoe01, De-ji Bebi, Bluewolf95, Darkangel017, Nisaa231295, 1moonwitch, and NarutoDreamer. Thank you all so much for getting me over a hundred reviews, you have like no fucking idea how ecstatic I am!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Nor do I own Sharpie or Midol.

**Title: You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **"I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Beta-Read by: MissMinnie08**

**Chapter 11:**

**Take a Step Towards Me**

'The following week had been a full one.' Sasuke mused. Gaara's company had bought up a small firm that pretty much seemed useless, it had nothing special nor was it a threat to either of them in anyway. He couldn't wrap his mind around what they were doing and neither could his brother, not even their sources could give them a good answer. They were waiting for an account to go through though the other company was being very hesitant. Itachi thought this may be the reason Gaara snatched up the firm but it just didn't fit. Nothing Gaara had been doing lately made sense, except for the fact that he found out Hinata was meeting for coffee with him later that day.

Sasuke knew what Gaara was doing, even if Hinata didn't notice it. It wasn't just coincidence the red head set up their little 'date' on a Thursday afternoon. That way Sasuke could think about it all morning and what he was possibly doing to Hinata. The idea made a heavy feeling settle right in his chest. He knew he was irritated, borderline angry, but the tight feeling was something new. He wasn't exactly suffocating, but it felt like he had a cold and couldn't take a full deep breath. It didn't matter either way, he really just wanted to call Hinata up and tell her she was joining him and to cancel her plans with Gaara. Like that ship would float, she'd hang up on him and probably not talk to him the whole weekend. But it would be kind of hard since she had the twins and Naruto and Ino had officially made him her co-pilot in caring for them. Well not really, but that's basically what happened, in his mind anyway.

Sitting at his desk he sighed irritably. The idiot wouldn't leave him alone after catching Hinata using him as a pillow. No matter how many times he said it was nothing, just an accident really that she'd stretched out. Though he left out the part about him not moving her and opting to lie and say he was already asleep. Just a day later Ino got a call from her father, telling her about how her mother was very sick and they were going to leave Friday right after work to spend the weekend there. They had called Hinata up right away to see if she could babysit. Of course the soft but stubborn girl accepted, she probably would never say no unless it was to him, but she had already done that. Hell she was a pro. Not long after they called her they called him asking if he would check up on Hinata through the weekend, since she was staying at their house. They told him to help her with anything she may need, so on so forth. Then Naruto had teasingly said for him not to do anything with her, something about them not being hormonal teenagers, he wasn't quiet sure. He had hit the idiot quickly after the sentence had left his mouth.

He clenched and unclenched his jaw, the muscle visibly stretching and contracting at the force. It was the closest thing to a nervous or frustrated habit he had, though there was really nothing for him to be frustrated or nervous about, out side of the norm. Okay, he was lying to himself. The whole Gaara and Hinata thing was really making him tweak, what if that red headed tyrant tried to make Hinata hate him? God! Why did it matter so damn much! He shouldn't fucking give a shit, but he couldn't stop thinking about the damn date they would be having, and it was the worst fucking thing in the world at the moment.

If anyone else had heard Sasuke's silent musings, they would say it was love. But being the proud, arrogant, stubborn, Uchiha that he was; he refused to admit he was possibly in love. The 'L' word was dangerous.

-

Hinata parked her car and sighed a little as she shut off the engine. She was a little nervous meeting up with Gaara even though he seemed nice enough and it was only for coffee. Opening the door she got out of the car, straightening her light blue, thin stripped blouse. She had made an effort to look decent, not overly dressed but not really like a bum either. When she entered the café she was happy she had made the small effort, it was very easy to pick out Gaara who was dressed in full business attire. He didn't wave to her like a person would but instead beaconed her over with his eyes.

Some other people were around dressed in different states of business attire: some missing jackets, ties loosened as they hung out on their break, others weren't so relaxed looking keeping prim and proper though still having a good time. She took a seat across the small, dark wood square table as Gaara sat up, no longer leaning on the table with his forearms crossed. She offered him a smile, though he didn't return it which bothered her a little bit, he seemed so serious even though he looked so calm and laid back. It made no sense to her, she wasn't given very long to think about it either way.

"It's nice to see you again Hinata, how've you been?" His tone light and almost friendly though it had a bit of a guarded undertow. Either way it soothed the pale woman, his face may not have showed much but his voice made up for that.

"I'm doing really well actually. How about yourself?" She asked him sweetly and he barely stopped a twisted grin from spreading across his features. The Uchiha had fallen right into his hands with this one, so gentle, soft, and caring, but at the same time she harbored a different life from what she led everyone to believe. If the circumstances were different he may have envied her, her skills at making people trust her, her ability to hide things for such a long time, and the little bit that people felt the need to ask questions about her. To them, she was just some angel no matter where she came from. He was sure she never wittingly used what she had against people, he could see it in her eyes and demeanor. Had things been different, he would have loved to change all that.

"I'm starting classes Monday so I can finish and become a nurse, maybe even a doctor at some point. I'm going to start working at a hospital as well." She said, catching his attention and bringing him out of his thoughts. He wasn't sure what he had asked her, but this bit of information didn't sit well with him. She had to have made a sacrifice and he was sure he knew what it was, he'd have to have someone check though. But that would have to wait until later, he had other pressing matters to deal with and she had given him an opening.

"What does the Uchiha think about this?" He asked casually. Hinata gave him a puzzled look, her head cocking to the side a bit so that some of her dark hair fell over her shoulder. The waitress took that moment to drop off both their coffees and two pieces of pound cake. Hinata didn't miss the way he said 'Uchiha' instead of Sasuke, she could tell their dislike for each other was mutual, though she wasn't sure why he would ask if Sasuke cared about what she was doing. Taking a sip of her coffee she took a few moments to organize her thoughts. Black coffee was disgusting, she needed to add cream and a lot of sugar.

"I haven't told him, though I'm not sure he would care any. Why do you ask?" She locked eyes with him while he forced a quizzical look on his face. So that's how their relationship was, this was going to be terribly easy he could feel it. He watched as she opened three little cups of cream and stirred them into her coffee and soon followed the cream by five packages of sugar, she sure was the amusing opposite of the Uchiha.

"Sorry, you guys are always together, I assumed that the two of you were a couple of sorts." As those words left Gaara's mouth, Hinata started to blush a bit. Her and Sasuke a couple? There was no way they could possibly look like one, they hardly ever got along, the whole idea was preposterous! They were opposites that weren't meant to attract under any shape or form. It just wasn't possible, was it? Shaking her head a bit she cleared her throat, giving a small laugh.

"Oh no, we aren't a couple, we're just around each other a lot because of Naruto and Ino." Gaara gave a small smile, bordering a smirk, his eyebrow rising a bit. Oh, it wouldn't be long now.

-

Why were they calling her so late in the day? They knew she needed to be a Ino's soon! Hinata sighed, walking towards the club. It was Friday finally, not that Thursday had been long, but after her coffee with Garra she wondered about things she shouldn't, things that made her heart hammer against her chest plate like crazy. She managed however to calm herself saying she was being very stupid. He knew nothing about her and she knew very little about him, so nothing at all could be there, just an awkward friendship. Pulling the back door open she was greeted by pitch black, which wasn't normal. The back rooms normally always had lights on, unless no one was there. Was she the first to arrive?

"Hello?" She called out hesitantly, carefully walking down the stairs so she could flip on the light. Her hand trailed along the stone wall hoping to find the battered plastic of a light switch. Everything was so damn quiet or was it just her imagination? The only thing she could hear were the distant hums of the machines in the front. On the last step she finally felt the plastic under her fingertips and quickly flipped the lights on. Hinata gave a blood curdling scream as the dark disappeared and people popped out of various places yelling surprise? And holding balloons? Hinata clutched her shirt in her left hand, panting hard, she thought she had a mini heart attack as everyone laughed at her reaction.

"That wasn't funny!" She cried meekly as Tenten walked towards the stairs and wrapped her arm around Hinata's back leading her off the bottom stair. "Are you trying to kill me?" She asked giving an embarrassed laugh, chest heaving while her cheeks burned a bright red. Looking at all the balloons that said farewell, some said congratulations others had been blank though there were things written on them in black sharpie. Little streamers were hung from the ceiling and on a table a small homemade cake with purple icing sat blue and white sprinkles on it everywhere, a messy 'Good luck' written on top with black icing. 

"No." Tenten laughed a little as everyone smiled and chatted happily. "We were just trying to throw you a good bye party, you're the one who freaked out." The two girls laughed joining the group standing around the table, someone putting candles in the cake, while another yelled for a lighter. 

-

Sasuke pulled into the Uzumaki drive way a little after four. The first thing he noticed were the twins running around the front yard. The second thing he noticed was Hinata's car was no where in view and the short woman was also missing. He supposed she was late, which didn't seem like her at all, she was always on time. Getting out of the car he walked towards the twins, who had buckets of water balloons and were filling more up with a hose. "What're you two up to?" He asked skeptically as he watched a water balloon burst as it was being filled up.

"We're going to have a water balloon fight with 'Ata." Satoya informed him, looking up as Nana fished another balloon out of a large bag and placed it on the little orange nozzle that came in the bag. She held down the small white plastic button so the water would be let forth allowing the green balloon to expand and grow larger. Looking into one of the blue buckets they had, he guessed it held at least twenty or more balloons of various sizes and colors. There were five other buckets, three were filled to the top while they were working on a fifth, the sixth sat empty. It seemed they had been working for quite some time, probably since they got home from school.

"Does she know you are having a water balloon fight?" He asked as Nana gingerly took the balloon off the nozzle and pinched the top, handing it to Satoya who went about tying the water filled rubber. 

"Not yet." The blonde girl replied, both of the twins snickering wickedly as another balloon was put into the half full bucket while another was in the middle of being filled up. They had a regular production line going. 

"How are you going to get her to play then?" He asked, slightly worried at the snickers that erupted again. When the two of them plotted together it was never good. 

"We have it all planned out, don't worry Uncle Sasuke." Satoya assured him, looking up, the mischievous look on his face mirrored his father's so much it was scary.

Sasuke just shook his head, not sure if he wanted to know what was going to happen . Turning around he walked towards the house, to see what sort of last minute chaos was taking place. The Uzumaki's never could go anywhere with out a mini war erupting between the two of them. He was glad he didn't have a significant other for that reason. As he walked up the steps of the porch he heard a car in the distance and turned, seeing it was Hinata, she was here just in time for the festives. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched her park the car and get out, a smile on her face. He wondered what she was so happy about, maybe she and the tyrant hooked up.

Waving to the twins, oblivious as to what they had planned for her, Hinata walked up onto the porch stopping short of opening the door seeing that Sauske was in her way, staring down at her. 

"Uh, hey Sasuke." She said looking up at him, though she quickly looked away as her eyes locked with his dark smoldering ones. She could tell he wasn't in a great mood, though she didn't know what was the cause of his irritation or why he felt the need to glare daggers at her. She hadn't seen him all week, she couldn't have done anything.

"Hey." He replied moodily, seeing that she avoided making eye contact and that made a hot pang erupt in his chest. What had she done? She looked guilty of something. He was going to say something more until the front door opened with Ino on the other side of the screen door. 

"There you two are. It's about damn time you got here, you're both late." She snapped, drawing their attention from each other to her. Hinata swallowed thickly as the screen door was opened for them Sasuke held it open as she entered and followed soon after. The air conditioning feeling great on her skin. Though Sasuke's presence some where behind her left her nervous. Why did she have the feeling this weekend was going to be complicated?

-

It had taken them an hour and a half to leave, an hour and a half of running to and fro, gathering last minute things that Hinata honestly didn't think they needed. Finally they had left the house and got into the car after kissing the twins good bye, only pulling out when the young blonds waved 'farewell.' Never in her life had she seen people pack so much for just the weekend, it was like they were going to be gone for a month. She probably would have been less aggravated if Sasuke hadn't been staring at her every chance he got, like he was trying his hardest to see something that wasn't there. She didn't know what his problem was but it was really annoying her. 

Walking into the living room she saw Sasuke in a recliner with his eyes closed making she wanted to snort. You'd have thought he did a lot of work or something. All he had done was talk to Naruto and keep an eye on the twins, who were at the moment missing. Hinata could have swore they had been sitting in the living room with him just before she went to the bathroom. Placing her hand to her abdomen she let out a deep breath, God she hated being all bloated and crampy, she wished the midol would just kick in already. Clearing her throat she watched as Sasuke lazily opened one of his eyes and looked at her, his head rolling in her direction. 

"Have you seen the twins?" She asked and he took a deep breath like he was thinking. 

"No, but I saw them head towards the back door. They probably are in the backyard." He answered, his voice low and rumbly and completely relaxed. Had he been anyone else she would have admitted it sounded ungodly sexy that it must have been sinful to listen to, but he wasn't 'anyone else', he was Sasuke. 

"Will you help me look for them since you aren't sure where they are?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest almost looking stern if it weren't for the nervous flick of her tongue over her lips. Sasuke knew she was frustrated with him, he also knew he was intimidating her just a bit. She knew he was agitated, he had made that very clear to her. Lazily he sat up, pushing the little foot rest back into the recliner before standing up in a very lazy but somehow graceful manner, his limbs dragging into the up right position following one another fluidly. He reminded her of a cat right at that moment especially when he fixed her with what she would call a predatory look, both eyes on her with a small smile on his face that was close to being a smirk but not quite. 

"Sure." He replied taking long lazy strides and literally brushing past her, his left arm coming in contact with hers. Hinata sighed following Sasuke through the kitchen and out the back door. Neither of the twins were in sight. 

"Hang on, I'll go around front see if they run back here, they may be playing a game." He said, walking of the little concert patio and disappear around the side of the house. Hinata turned, waiting for the twins to possibly run around the other side. It never happened though, instead she let out a strangled shriek as cold water exploded on her back with a lout 'splooooosh' sound. 

Turning around she came to the sight of the twins laughing, water balloons in their arms and Sasuke smirking, holding some water balloons of his own. He had been mad at Hinata earlier but he wasn't anymore, especially with water dripping down the back of her gray t-shirt, along her black capris, and onto the pavement. She said nothing as she rushed towards the three of them, who scattered like mice after throwing some more balloons that popped at her feet. She went after Satoya first, who ran around the swing set and then the lone tree in the yard. Unknown to her, Nana had climbed in the tree earlier and started to rain water balloons on her. Laughing Hinata let Satoya run from her as she started to climb the tree, Nana giving little shrieks of help. Hinata was close to reaching the blond only to be nailed in between the shoulder blades with a water balloon Looking back over her shoulder she saw Sasuke standing there tossing a water balloon up and down in his hand like some big shot. 

"I'm going to get you!" She cried, half sliding down the tree rather easily, pole dancing had its ups. Once her feet hit the ground she rushed towards Sasuke who hurled another water balloon which hit her right in the chest, making Hinata give a bit of a yelp and causing Sasuke to take off. His long legs carried him around the backyard and to the front, as he glanced over his shoulder. Much to his distress Hinata was catching up, though she was taking double the steps he was, she was pretty damn fast. They ran across the front yard and driveway and to the back of the house again. He could hear her feet pounding against the ground and next thing he knew something was crashing into his back.

Hinata had tackled him once she got close enough, the momentum of her body hitting his sent him face down to the ground, her on top of him from behind. The balloons he had been holding all popped against his chest in the ground, soaking his red t-shirt as Hinata laughed above him. She quickly moved so that she was straddling his lower back, her hands pressed into the back of his shoulders. 

"What now Mr. Big Shot?" She asked cheekily, followed by more light laughing. Sasuke grumbled something she couldn't hear before he started to laugh a little too, but then started to yell for help.

"Satoya, Nana! Help me! She's got me!" Sasuked yelled for the two blonds while acting like he was struggling beneath Hinata. He could have flipped her off of him easily if he wanted, though that wouldn't have been as much fun. However he was soon wishing he had as the twins came at them screaming, each of them clutching a blue bucket. Hinata quickly tried to scramble from his back and only managed to wind up flat on top of him giving a shriek as the twins threw the buckets mixed with water and water balloons on top of the both of them. Cold water splashed along their bodies as the water balloons blew up on top of them with the twins laughing wickedly.

It was about that time that both Sasuke and Hinata realized just how close they were as the heat of one another's skin soaked through their wet shirts. Quickly and far more gracefully Hinata scrambled from a top of him and over to his side on her knees, as he rolled over onto his back. Looking over he saw a blush staining her face terribly and was barely keeping one off of his own. 

"Are you okay 'Ata?" Satoya asked, looking at his babysitter, her chest heaving up and down as she panted and Sasuke couldn't help but notice. 

Her shirt clung to her breasts and form as her chest heaved up and down, up and down. Her skin was covered in droplets of water and her hair was plastered to her face with her breath coming out in erratic pants. He wondered if that's sort of what she would look like after sex, though her hair more of a mess and not as plastered to her and with no clothes on, her wet shirt leaving enough to be imagined. Sasuke swallowed thickly, adverting his eyes away quickly, though he was at the perfect angle to stare and really not be noticed, but he was sure if he kept looking he'd have other problems. 

"Nothing's wrong, I'm going to get you though!" Hinata growled playfully as she shot her hand out and grabbed hold of Satoya, dragging him towards her so she could tickle him. 

"Uncle Sasuke she's got 'Toya!" Nana screamed, bringing him back to reality as he rolled up into a sitting position with a grunt. This was going to be one long weekend, he was sure of it.


	12. Found Yourself Here One More Time

Super sorry about my terrible updating, I try to get them out once a week, but it never happens, but at least they are coming more than usual. . I'm a terrible authoress I know, I'm sorry. V.V

Super huge thanks to Kagomemarie, Madteen66, Danimals21, Kiara, Gina, Lady Goddess 93, Shadow of Miracles, Bluewolf95, Mac2, and Kawaii Kabu

Mac2: I think you maybe right! And I also think you are going to be finding out what he plans very soon and why. But you know, with me nothing ever goes as planned. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **"I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Beta-Read by: MissMinnie08**

**Chapter 12:**

**Found Yourself Here One More Time**

"Wherr' ya' goin' Uncle Sasuke?" A sleepy Nana asked, her blue eyes barely open and steadily droopingclose as she noticed Sasuke get up from the couch. Just like her mother she was Miss Nosey and couldn't do anything without asking.

"I'm going home." He replied quietly, doing his best not to wake Satoya who had passed out a while ago. He was currently wrapped up tight in a blanket and was half off the pallet that had been made for him and Nana to sleep on. It had been a long day, the water balloon fight had lasted a while, then they had dinner, after dinner it was hide and go seek, then a board game. Finally Hinata and Sasuke had managed to get the two to lay down and watch a movie, which brought them to the present time.

"No, st'yay 'ere." She slurred, reaching her arms up to him. Hinata watched with milky eyes blinking heavily, hardly opening up after each blink. She was in the same boat as Satoya, completely won out. Sasuke watched her fight to stay awake, her head propped up in her left hand and elbow dug into the arm rest. He wouldn't lie, it had been sort of cute watching her head tilt forward, only to jerk back up again. Bending down Sasuke picked up Nana, who quickly wrapped her thin arms around his neck, her face snuggling against his chest, a blanket half wrapped around her and trapped between them.

"Alright, I'll stay." He replied quietly, sitting back down with a bit of a sigh, the girl securely wrapped in his arms. Hinata perked up a bit, though her movements were weighed down with drowsiness. Her eyebrows drew together as she tried to force her eyes to open wider, giving him a questioning look. Sasuke just gave a little shake of his head, knowing she was about to get up to get him some blankets. Locking eyes with her, he slowly and silently mouthed out that he was leaving once she was completely asleep.

Hinata nodded as she watched Sasuke relax, cuddling the little girl. Even though the pair didn't look anything like each other, she had to admit, Sasuke looked good holding the little girl and Hinata couldn't help but wonder how that was possible. Sasuke in her opinion was not even remotely able to be a sort of family guy, his work ran his life, she saw that in the way he hated Gaara for no other reason than he was from an opposing company. The two images just clashed terribly and caused her to wonder what he was really like outside of this place. She'd only ever really been around him in the Uzumaki household.

She supposed the date they had sort of counted it just ended badly because she was stupid and acted like an idiot. But what if he kissed every girl on the first date and tried to get into their pants. Not that he tried to get into hers, she wouldn't have fallen so easily anyway. Still, what if he was terribly different from what she saw him, maybe he was more of an asshole in everyday life, which she could see. But he wasn't as much of one as of late, yet he was still a prick. Now that she really though of it, she knew nothing about Sasuke really, except that he had a lot of money. He was a work-a-holic and somehow he was great friends with Naruto who was his compete opposite. Oh and she had also met his father and brother, they didn't seem so bad either but other than that, nothing. She didn't know his birthday, didn't know anything about his past, didn't know his favorite color. She knew him but at the same time she knew nothing about him. Hinata was startled as she heard Sasuke clear his throat.

"Is there a reason you're trying to stare holes through me?" His eyes had been closed for a while but he couldn't get over the feeling that he was being watched. When he opened his eyes and looked to his left he was a bit shocked to find Hinata staring at him. She was so still he probably wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the slight reflection of light off her pale eyes. He watched her jerk a bit, giving a little cough before looking down at lap, her hair falling into her face and shadowing eyes .

"Sorry." She murmured, a blush hot on her cheeks though he couldn't see it. How could she have done that? Just sat there and stared at him with out noticing? God how fucking moronic could she be? She looked up when she heard him huff.

"It's fine, it's not like I haven't had girls stare at me before. I know I'm good looking." Hinata's eye brows furrowed together at what he said and her eyes narrowed.

"That's not why I was staring." She defended quietly as to not disturb Nana who had already fallen asleep. It wasn't a shock either, the girl had been worn out.

"Oh? Then why were you staring?" He murmured to her, she could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he stood up, Nana in his arms. Hinata was caught off guard at his question as she too stood up, her mind frantically searching for a retort.

"I-ah I was thinking and zoning out. Why wooh-would I look at an arrogant boy like you?" She whispered out irritably, trying to cover up her stuttering with a low growl-like noise. Sasuke just headed for the door, not saying anything. Either he couldn't think of something, or he was mad. Hinata hoped it was just because he couldn't think of a come back though a little part of her hoped he was a bit mad.

He stopped at the door, Nana in his arms, waiting for her to follow them. Sasuke watched the smaller woman carefully, he had been scheming all day and now it was time to put his plan into action. She stopped in front of him and he could just barely see her due to the street light shining in through the door windows on each side. She was holding her arms out to take the little girl . He bent forward, carefully placing her in Hinata's arms and slowly relinquishing his hold on the warm mass as he felt Hinata's grip was secure enough. However he didn't pull away once he's let Nana go, instead he stayed bent slightly, moving his lips closer to her left ear.

"I'm far from a boy and I'd be more than willing to show you that." Hinata could hear the cocky and playful tone in his voice. She knew he was messing with her, but she couldn't stop the blush from breaking out onto her face. "Maybe I like you staring at me too." His tone seemed more serious to her this time, his breath caressing her ear. If she hadn't been holding Nana she had no clue what she would possibly do. He gave a slight chuckle, she swore she could feel it even though the weren't touching, but maybe she was just being stupid.

"G'night Hinata, see ya tomorrow." With that said he placed a quick peck no her cheek, which almost made Hinata drop Nana. She couldn't say anything, especially when she caught the outline of a smirk on his face, all she could do was open and close her mouth a few time. But him, he just opened the door and walked right out, quietly shutting it behind him. A pleased smirk was on his face, his plan to get Hinata would go off without a hitch. There was no way he could let Gaara have her, that maniac would treat her terribly and do, God knows what to her. The red head was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Sasuke was determined to make sure Gaara never had a chance with Hinata, he was going to take her for himself.

Sure, he was also being selfish with this idea. He also wanted to defeat Gaara by getting Hinata first, but he was also doing it for the woman's own good. He was, for all purposes, protecting her so it made him feel like less of a jerk for the reason he was trying to get with her. Oh then there was the fact that he was sort of going to use her to please his father and get back what is rightfully his. But all that came after protecting Hinata from her terrible choice in company. Now he just had to plan out how to get her, she really wasn't like any woman he had ever dealt with before.

Getting into his car, he started it up and rested his head against the steering wheel for a moment before pulling out. He would have to think of a perfect plan of 'attack'. Though he got this feeling, sort of like the first feeling he got when he met Hinata. This could possibly end very badly, he just wasn't sure how.

-

Hinata shook her head to pull herself together as she watched Sasuke pull out; she didn't know what to think. Was he really coming on to her? Hinata shuffled back to the middle of the living room to carefully lay Nana back on the blanket pallet with a little bit of trouble, her mind going a million miles a minute. There was no way in hell Sasuke would be interested in her, it just didn't make sense, this just came out of no where. Didn't it? Had she been that oblivious to how he acted around her previously? She really didn't think so. Placing a hand to her head she groaned and collapsed onto the couch rather gracefully as to not wake the twins. She pulled groped for the blanket on the back of the couch and pulled it down onto herself as she wormed up towards the arm rest and used it as a pillow.

She took in a deep breath as she realized she was laying her head on Sasuke's side of the couch and that she could easily pick up the scent of his cologne, which stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the normal scented candles and cleaning supplies smell of the house. She gave a disgruntled sigh and quickly sat up, moving back to her end of the couch. 'Fucking pull yourself together Hinata, it's Sasuke! The first few times you met him he had a different girl on his arm every weekend. You're just going to be a notch in his bed post.' She groaned a bit, closing her eyes restlessly. 'He also hasn't had a girl with him for a very long time and he took me to meet his family.' She shook her head. So what? He probably took other girls to dinners and lunches that his family was at all the time. She was just reading too much into what he said, he was just teasing, it was just like him to be a stupid teasing prick.

-

Hinata woke to Satoya pulling on her hand.

"'Ata! 'Ata! Wake up 'Ata!" He demanded. She groaned and blinked a few times, trying to focus on him. Light flooded from the windows in the living room and it burned so much. It made her eyes water, she wished she had slept on the other end of the couch. Sitting up she ran a hand through her hair, giving a sleepy smile to Satoya who had stopped pulling on her hand giving her a few moments to wake up. His mommy had to do the same thing, except his mommy normally needed a cup of icky coffee too.

"What is it Satoya?" She looked around and noticed that Nana was no where in sight.

"We made breakfast!" He said cheerfully backing up with a smile plastered on his face. Hinata's stomach dropped to the floor as she bolted up.

"You made breakfast?" She asked a bit distressed, but tried to sound as calm as possible as to not startle Satoya.

"Yeah, come on 'Ata!" He then scampered off and into the kitchen, Hinata hot on his heels. When she arrived she saw the big bowl of milk and mixed cereal, three spoons on the table and Nana surrounded by open cereal boxes with a spoon in her hand ready to dig in she gave a sigh.

"You sleep like a rock you know that?" A voice came from the cooking area of the kitchen, startling Hinata so much she gave a shriek as she quickly turned to look at the intruder. Nana dropped her spoon into the bowl startled, eyes wide, Satoya turned around in his chair quickly, mouth open a little bit. Deep laughter filled the kitchen making Hinata turn fire red.

"SASUKE!" She snapped, her voice pretty loud for Hinata standards. Her eye brows furrowed and her right hand pressed over her chest while his chuckling slowly started to calm down.

"What?" He looked at her, an eyebrow quirked. He took a sip of coffee an amused smirk pulled at the corner of his lips while he reclined against the counter.

"Was this your idea? How did you get in? Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked the questions quickly as she took a seat at the table, recovering from her miniature heart attack. She noticed that Sasuke's eyes followed her ever little movement and it made her just a little bit uncomfortable. She gave a sigh, looking Satoya and Nana over, both of them looked fine and were basically ignoring her, wanting to eat their cereal concoction. Sasuke regarded her carefully, watching her as he held the coffee mug in both of his large hands.

"No, they already started making you breakfast when I got here. You left the door unlocked last night. I just walked in but I also have a key. You looked cute sleeping, plus I find it funny that you snore, so why would I wake you up?" He replied, taking in her red cheeks. She looked so angry, but honestly she looked adorable, her features all round and pale, she was one of those people that honestly looked cute when all riled up and angry.

"Will you stop staring at me?" She snapped and actually locked eyes with him for a moment, causing Sasuke to give a slight look of shock, as she placed a hand to her abdomen and gave a little groan. Without saying anything she stood up and left the kitchen, the twins looking at him questioningly.

"What's wrong with 'Ata?" Satoya asked, swallowing down a big bite of cereal. Sasuke just shook his head at the boy.

"Nothing she just has a bit of a tummy ache is all." He answered, before turning around to get a spoon out of the drawer and then walking over to the table, coffee and spoon in hand. "So what sort of cereal do you have in here?" He asked, taking a seat and looking to Nana who was busy shoveling food into her mouth, she had certainly gotten her father's appetite.

-

Sasuke wouldn't lie, today had probably been one of the most amusing he had in a while. He found out Hinata was easily irritated when on her period and that she hated chocolate but she loved mint. This happened when they went to a little carnival set up for some sort of school fund-raiser or something. The twins had a blast running around, playing games and what not, Hinata however was in down spirits while they were away and only seemed to brighten up when the twins would run back.

It had been extremely hot, but then again it was summer and that was to be expected. Sasuke was trying to be a gentleman of sorts by buying them ice cream. He got vanilla for Satoya, Rocky Road for Nana, and even got chocolate for Hinata because all woman on their period loved chocolate, or so had been his experience. However, Hinat just glared at him, told him she didn't want it and he could have it, then proceeded to go to the cart get and ice cream cone with two huge scoops of Mint Chocolate Chunk ice cream. It had been rather amusing, besides the fact that he was stuck with an ice cream he didn't want but pushing her buttons had been fun. He loved watching her face turn different shades of red.

After the carnival the twins demanded to go home and cool off in the air conditioning, which brought them to their latest activity, treating sun burn. Sasuke winced in pleasured and pain as Hinata put the cooled lotion, that had been sitting in the fridge for a while, on the back of his neck. He hissed through his teeth as her fingers slowly rubbed soothing circles over the inflamed skin, only stopping to squirt some more cool lotion onto her fingers and work it into his skin thoroughly.

"God, your fingers are magic." He murmured, contended and not even caring that he was giving her a compliment. She deserved it for how well she was making his skin pleasantly tingle and not burn.

"Thanks I guess." She mumbled behind him, a bit of a blush staining her cheeks though no one could tell because of the sun burn over it. He had been such an ass to her today and now he was being nice, granted she was taking care of his sunburn. He was just like every other man, only nice when you did things for them. She hmph'd a little and stopped working on Sasuke's burnt skin, making him look over his shoulder wondering what caused the annoyed sound. There was no telling what she was thinking, but by the way her eyebrows were furrowed, she was annoyed. "Turn around so I can do your face, then you're done."

Sasuke got up from his seat on the floor, Hinata had been soothing his burn while the twins lay sprawled on the floor watching some cartoon. Turning to face her, he stood on his knees bringing him about eye level with her chin. Hinata locked eyes with Sasuke for a minute before quickly looking down at the lotion bottle that sat beside her. Pushing down on the pump gently, a little bit of white substance squirted out onto her fingers before she looked at him again. Well he assumed she looked at him, he couldn't really tell since she pretty much had no pupils. Well she did, but they were very hard to find.

She worked her fingers gently across the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks, working and ample amount of lotion into his skin. Sasuke took advantage of the situation and seeing he was almost done, he leaned his face into her touch and took notice of how quickly she pulled away, like she had been burned. Taking in her features he saw how stunned she was.

"Yah-you're dah-done." She stuttered, sitting back into the couch and wincing a bit as she came in contact with the rough surface. She had worn a white tank top and had gotten a good deal of sun burn on her shoulders. He had to admit, it was pretty bad .

"Do you want me to put lotion on you?" Sasuke asked, standing up and rolling his neck a bit. God he wished he still had those skillful little fingers on him. Hell, he could put those fingers to work doing other things. Shaking his head a bit, stopping his thoughts from progressing any further, he looked down at her. She bit her bottom lip hesitantly and he could see her weighing the two options in her mind, shifting a little on the couch she winced again.

"Yes, please, if you don't mind?" She looked up at him and he give a little smirk.

"No I don't mind at all, get up and switch me spots." She did as he told her. He sat on the couch and she sat on the floor between his legs Indian style with back facing him. "Wow, you're pretty bad." He said, looking down at her for a reaction as he placed the cool lotion to her skin. He watched as she tensed up and then slowly relaxed as he worked the cool substance on her skin.

"I burn really easily, I didn't think we would be out that long." She replied, eyes on the ground. She couldn't help but think how good his fingers felt against her skin, gently spreading on the lotion and just barely rubbing it into her shoulders. He moved her hair, which was pulled up into a pony tail, over her shoulder and took care of her neck.

She didn't know how long she sat their, getting the best massage treatment in her life, while doing her best to stop any sort of pleased sound that could be taken the wrong way from escaping her throat. It was pure bliss and pure torture all at once, either way when he stopped she was very seriously heart broken. She almost asked him to keep going but refrained at the very last minute when he told her to turn around so that he could get her face. She wouldn't lie to herself, jolts of giddy excitement raced down her spine as he rubbed the lotion over her forehead, cheeks, and nose. His face close to hers so he could see what he was doing. Her eyes really took in his features then: pale and thin lips, sharp nose, and semi high cheek bones. If it weren't for the square shaped jaw line, the narrow shape of his eyes, and thickness of his eyebrows he could possibly pass off as a girl. Hinata's tongue flicked along her lips nervously and she knew he noticed right away by the way his eyes darted down. The thumb of his left hand stilled in its rubbing of her right cheek and her breath hitched slightly. Ever so slowly she noticed his face slowly inching closer to hers.

It wasn't like last time, it wasn't fast and out of no where, she saw it coming and she couldn't decide if she wanted the kiss or not. Either way she wasn't moving, she just couldn't get her mind or body to work properly as her heart hammered against her chest wildly. However they were startled by Satoya yelling for them to look at the TV screen. Both adults pulled away quickly, Hinata blushing terribly but thankfully hidden by her sunburn and Sasuke reclining back against the couch, his arms crossed across his chest. Hinata smiled and nodded her head as Satoya commented on how he wanted the toy helicopter set on the screen.


	13. You can have the best of me

Well, sorry for the long delay, life got in the way, but that's alright, I'll be posting more frequently now. :D

One of my super big thanks to: Inimi, Kawaii Kabu, Lady Goddess 93, KagomeMarie, Sk8ter Girl 13, Mizumi Sannin, Bluewolf95, Mac2, 1moonwitch, Azi, and Smooth.stutter. You guys are the reason I find myself writing, don't stop being amazing.

Mac2: Geeze! You've got me nervous, I've got how he's going to find out planned in my mind, but you're making me second guess that. I hope it lives up to how you think it should when we get there.

Azi: I'm glad I've got you hooked! I love hearing that, though I'm sure everyone will here will tell you I'm terrible at updating. :X

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **"I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Beta-Read by: MissMinnie08**

**Chapter 13:**

**You can have the best of me**

It was Sunday, five days ago a man died, and because of that man this Sunday changed her life. She hadn't gone to his funeral, she hadn't visited his grave, and just maybe she would now. Sitting on her bed Hinata looked at the pictures of the woman who she could barely picture during the day and see so vividly in her dreams. Clutching a bracelet in her left hand which was pushed to her chest, a piece of plain white paper with very small and precise script was held in her right. She didn't know how many times she had read over the letter, it was hardly even a letter at all, rather short and to the point.

'Hinata,

Your cousin told me about you starting school soon, I don't really have all that much left, but your mother did leave you a few things. I've held onto them for a long while now, unable to part with what little still reminded me of her, though they never rightfully belong to me. I hope it is enough to get you through the classes you need to take, and the bracelet has a story all its own, I'm sure you've read it. The only things I can really leave you are these pictures, the ones I took down and would never let you see after your mother was gone.

Hyuuga Hiashi'

To anyone else the letter would probably seem like very little to be touched about, but to her it meant a lot of things. It meant the parting of her past, the unveiling of her future, that even a monster wasn't a completely heartless beast. Setting the letter down at her side she picked up the small rectangular piece of paper, observing it, but quickly casting it aside. Instead she looked at all the photos, really looked at them, really saw what her father lost when her mother died. Because her father had treasured these pictures of her, a baby Hanabi, and her mother, she couldn't help but get hit with the feeling that, yes, she hated him as a person and was glad he was dead, but he was her father.

The feeling its self was just so odd and hard to explain. Looking at the alarm clock on her beside table she went about gingerly gathering up the pictures and putting them in the manila envelope that she had gotten them from. She placed the bracelet on her night stand as well, along with the letter and piece of paper. Sighing she wiggled under her covers. An odd feeling indeed, one she was content to leave alone and not try to understand, because it just felt so much better that way.

-

There were two things Sasuke knew for sure. One, Hinata was not like other woman, she was smart and not easily wooed. Two, failure was not an option for many reasons, the three main factors being, she would be left open for Gaara to take, she would also hate him that idea of that made him shutter, and there was no way in hell he'd be able to find a more perfect woman to please his father in a few months. Again, yes he was partly being selfish, okay he was being all selfish, and he was fucking okay with that. Because if there was one thing he did well, it was being selfish, he had given up trying to convince himself otherwise.

His fingers tapped against the steering wheel in a thoughtful manner. So Sunday had been when he asked her to go out. That was a fucking lie, he had basically told her she was going to see a movie with him, God must have been listening to his prayers because she didn't refuse. That was something he would have to watch out for, she was hard headed, he doubted he could get away with pushing her too much. For Christ's sake she was a complicated woman, he half wished she was like all the others, falling all over him for his money and good looks. He had never really had to deal with a woman who could 'think' for herself.

Maybe that's why he liked her, well in the sense that she wasn't annoying, take that back, she was very annoying, but not in the scary, slobbery, school girl way. Hinata was annoying in the 'I won't hesitate to throw a witty insult right back at you, and watch while your brain has a mini explosion because you can't think of anything to say.' Pulling up along the curb he shut the engine off and got out of his car. Along the all to familiar battered pavement he walked, just as he reached the door that would take him to the intercom the door flew open, and the next thing he knew, stars were erupting in front of his eyes.

"FUCK!" He growled out loudly, though the curse came out muffled as both of his large hands went to cover his face. His lips were throbbing terribly, his nose felt like a million needles were being shoved in it, and there was a pulsing headache running all around his head, the starting point his forehead. As if to make things that much worse, he could taste not a little, but a lot of blood, it filled his mouth and coursed down his throat thickly. The next thing he knew in his dazed state were small cool hands on his, trying to pry them from his face. Stubbornly he tried to pull away, until an all to familiar voice broke into his agony ridden mind.

"Hold still Sasuke let me see, please." Hinata had been rushing down the stairs to get to her car, she had forgot her license in it. She had hoped to get it before Sasuke arrived, she didn't mean to bash him in the face with the heavy wooden door when she threw it open. A strangled gasp escaped her slightly gaping mouth. There was blood everywhere on Sasuke's face, running down from his nose and lips, off his chin onto his clothing. "Oh my fucking God, I'm so sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean, cah-come on, we nah-need to get you cleaned up." She started to stutter, freaking out at the damage she had caused to the Uchiha.

Sasuke would have protested, but his head hurt too much, and he couldn't really move his mouth, he knew his lips had to be split. Instead he stumbled along behind Hinata as she grabbed his wrist and pulled, blinking and trying to stop his eyes from watering, though the sharp pains traveling through his face wouldn't allow that to happen. Sluggishly he walked up the stairs, not able to see the steps all that well, and depending rather heavily on her to lead him, without harming him anymore than she had. He could hardly keep the curses at bay in his throat, he didn't want to make his busted lip worse.

Finally they reached her apartment, Sasuke followed her to the bathroom, taking a seat on the toilet as she ran a wash cloth under some cold water. His hand was back to covering his mouth and nose, the other one resting palm up in his lap, both appendages were covered in blood. Wringing the excess water out of the wash cloth she turned to him, bending over so that she could get a better look at his face. "Please, move your hand." She murmured softly, a look of pure anxiety on her face, he could feel how bad she felt, it was running off her in waves. Slowly Sasuke lowered his hand and watched as Hinata grimaced a bit.

When the washcloth first touched his battered bottom lip Sasuke pulled back sharply with a hiss. He made a grab for the washcloth, which Hinata jerked away. "Stop being a baby!" She commanded, her face pulled into a stern stare, he'd never seen this look before. "Let me do it, I'm the one becoming a doctor, you'll just make it worse." Her tone was very serious and terribly professional Sasuke noted.

"Er the 'un ooo it meh!" Sasuke murmured out, trying to speak as well as he could, though the words came out mangled as he winced in pain at moving his mouth. Damn woman! Couldn't she watch where she was going? They were now going to miss the movie, he really needed to pay attention to those bad feelings he got when he did anything pertaining to her. Hinata huffed and glared at him, again pressing the cool damp cloth to his chin and wiping at the blood, she was pretty sure he was going to need stitches, he was still bleeding rather heavily from his nose and lip.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting you for another few minutes and then you appear out of no where." She snapped back at him, allowing him to take the cloth this time, watching as he gingerly placed it to his mouth and nose, wincing a bit. "We have to get you to the hospital, I cah-can't fix this, I think yah-yer nose is broken." She murmured, after seeing his wince, a pang of guilt ramming into and squishing her insides. Sasuke didn't say anything just gave a grunt, or something damn close to it as he stood up.

-

Hinata fidgeted in the hard plastic seat of the waiting room, her left leg bouncing up and down, her left hand lay over it clutching her keys which jingled. He'd been in there for a good while now, almost an hour. Her face was pulled into a frown, she felt so bad, he was just going to take her out to a movie and here she went and smashed his face in with a door. Groaning she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. How bad could this get? Hell, she didn't want to know, she just wanted it to get better. This was one hell of a way to spend a Monday night, at least she didn't have any work for her classes due. Maybe she could make it up to him? Though she wasn't sure how.

Sighing she didn't pay attention to the sound of a door opening, she had heard many and was always hopeful that it was Sasuke, but it never was. "Ma'am, excuse me Ma'am?" A voice asked, and Hinata immediately opened her eyes to see a nurse standing in front of her.

"Ah-uh, yes sorry. What can I help you with?" She asked, quickly ceasing her fidgeting and sitting up straight.

"Are you Mr. Uchiha's girlfriend?" The nurse asked kindly, a blush quickly spreading over Hinata's still rather burned cheeks.

"Oh, no, I'm just a friend of his, the person who accidently hit him with the door." She said uncomfortably.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I just assumed you were since you brought him and all. Well then, Mr. Uchiha is ready to go home, however we gave him some pain killers and he's pretty much out of it. Will you be the one caring for Mr. Uchiha for tonight?" She asked politely, smiling at Hinata, who's stomach did a back flip. She couldn't say no, she had been the cause of this and needed to take responsibility for it. Nodding her head the nurse handed her two bottles that she had been holding in her hand. "Alright, one of those is an anti-inflammatory, he needs to take it four times a day, it'll help with the swelling he's going to have. Another is a pain killer, he should take one every eight hours, though since his nose is broken, bottom lip is torn up pretty badly, and face is going to be bruised along with probably throbbing, I'd give him one every six. Another nurse will be bringing him out in a moment, you should probably bring the car around, he's in no condition to walk very far."

Hinata stood up giving a small smile. "Thank you, I'll be right back." She murmured, heading out the sliding doors down the very white hallway. She shook her head as she got into her old putt-putt car, it was a Pontiac that had seen better days but it still served her loyaly. Getting out of the car she saw the nurse pushing a wheel chair with Sasuke in it, who seemed to be talking very animatedly from the gestures of his hands. The doors slid open and Hinata was startled at how loud he was being, and how happy. His bottom lip was swollen terribly, colored a dark purple and deep red. His nose had a sort of cast on it, the bridge turning a dark blue and black, down the middle of his forehead was a black and blue bruise that was slowly spreading, the spots that would soon be covered a nice purple.

Sasuke looked forward as the nurse stopped the wheel chair right outside of the automatic doors. His eyes examined her for a moment, all the prior happiness off his face, Hinata thought he was going to yell at her or something. However a smile soon broke out onto Sasuke's face, the stitches in his lip didn't seem to bother him in the least. "We get to leave now Hinata!" He exclaimed happily, his words coming out a bit nasally. The next thing she knew, Sasuke was pushing himself up out of the chair, he stood and swayed a bit, getting his balance after a moment, though the second he tried to take a step he practically crumbled to the ground.

Hinata rushed forward, grabbing hold of his arms preventing him from eating concrete. "He's going to be a bit disoriented for tonight, he'll be fine in the morning though." The nurse said giving a sympathetic smile. A little disoriented? He was practically tripping! Hinata thought dejectedly as she craftily wrapped her right arm around his torso and pulled his left arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She grunted out as Sasuke unwittingly put most of his weight onto her. For a rather fit guy, he weighed a ton. "C'mon Sasuke, time to go home." She said to the overly happy man who was staring closely at her hair.

"You know you have purple in your hair? Your eyes have a bit of purple in them, did you know that?" He asked, his breath coasting along the side of her face, a blush appearing under her sunburn as she half dragged him towards the car door.

"Yeah, I know." She said softly, opening the passenger door for Sasuke, who practically tumbled into the seat.

"It's really pretty!" He chirped out as she shut the door on him, swallowing thickly at the comment. 'He's wacked out on whatever drugs they gave him, he doesn't mean that Hinata, stay calm.' She thought taking a deep breath slowly walking to the driver's side and getting in.

The whole way to Hinata's apartment Sasuke had either asked a lot of questions, some that didn't make sense, laughed for no reason because he saw something out the window she didn't, or would doze until the car stopped at a red light. She had tried asking him where he lived, though that pretty much got no where while trying, he just couldn't for the life of him tell her where it was, or how to get there. She wasn't even sure how he was able to remember his name.

When she arrived at her apartment Sasuke was quick to try and get out of the car, Hinata had to leap out of her seat and sprint to the other side of the car so that the tall dark headed man didn't hurt himself. She dragged him up the stairs as he talked loudly, some people peeked out of their doors grabbing a glance at the both of them. She could only imagine what they were thinking, it probably looked like she had beat the living crap out of him, drugged him up, and was taking him home to rape him or something. Today just couldn't get any better.

Once in her apartment she helped Sasuke lay down on the couch, grabbing a spare blanket out of the small closet by her door she covered him up. "I'm going to call Naruto alright? He's going to come take you home." She told the tiring man, as she picked up her cell and looked for Naruto's number.

"Yeah. Naruto is coming! Tell him to bring Ramen, lots and lots of Ramen!" He replied, before laughing for absolutely no reason. Hinata was sure he was going to hate her when he woke up tomorrow morning. The phone rang once, twice, three times, and just as Hinata was about to hang up Naruto answered.

"Hello?" Naruto sounded like he was a bit out of breath and the twins were yelling in the background.

"Naruto, it's Hinata, I need some help." She murmured a bit hesitantly, watching Sasuke get a bit more comfortable on the couch.

"Hey, what's going on? Nana! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Hinata grimaced when Naruto started yelling at Nana.

"Well I nah-need you to take Sasuke huh-home, he's sort of out of it right now." She stuttered, swallowing heavily, knowing the next question that was coming.

"Why? What's wrong with Sasuke?"'

"Umm-ah-well, I sah-sort of hit him in the face with a duh-door and-um, he's kinda drugged up right now." The next thing she knew Naruto was laughing over the line and gasping for breath.

"Yeah, I'll be over to get him in a bit." Naruto managed to get out before starting to laugh again and hanging up the phone.

Closing her cell phone and putting it on the counter Hinata walked back over to Sasuke and kneeled in front of the couch so she could be eye level with him. "Is there anything I can get you?" She asked softly, a slight frown marring her features.

"No, I'm good." He murmured sleepily, and she nodded. Just as Hinata was about to get up Sasuke wrapped his large hand around her small wrist, giving it a tug, seemed that he'd changed his mind. Kneeling back down she looked at him, her eyebrows raised a bit.

"What?" She asked him gently, her head cocking to the side a bit.

"I want you to kiss me." He said, catching Hinata so off guard she started to pull back, though his grasp on her was far to strong and she didn't get all that far.

"You're out of it, don't know what you're saying." She responded, her cheeks starting to heat up as she watched him shift so that he was looking up more and not directly off the side of the couch.

"Yes I do, you bashed me in the face with the door, I want you to make it better." His tone was firm, very unlike the carefree banter of before. His arm that had been under his side now reached up towards her face since he had shifted to a position more on his back.

"Sasuke, really you-" Hinata was cut off as he yanked her forward forcefully, so that her chest pressed up against him and the couch, her face inches from his.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He said in a terribly calm manner, his free hand wrapping into her hair at the back of her neck, his fingers lightly massaging. Hinata tried to pull away, from him but couldn't, she was in a disadvantaged stance and he was rather strong. Her free hand curled into a fist as she closed her eyes, she didn't want to hit him, but it didn't look like she had any other choice. She was going to give him one more chance. Taking in a deep breath she parted her lips and started to say his name once again.

"Sa-ah!" But before she could finish his lips were place firmly against hers, which had shut tightly at the contact.

Paralyzed she kneeled there, body tense while her brain worked to process fully. The kiss wasn't passionate or hot, there was no tongue and he wasn't trying anything else besides mashing his lips against hers in a very plain kiss. A few moments later he released her, pulling his hand from behind her neck, releasing her wrist and laying back again. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him, there was smug and satisfied look on his face, something that was solely Sasuke, not the medicine. Pulling away quickly she stood and gaped, she didn't know what to say, she couldn't say anything. Her cheeks were burning bright red and even through her burn it was visible. All she wanted to do was hide, and that's what she did.

Quickly Hinata scurried to her room, shutting and locking the door behind herself slowly backing away from it. This was the second time he had kissed her, though this time didn't really count he was drugged up, he wouldn't have done that otherwise right? Her heart hammered against her chest as she sat heavily on her bed while she chewed on her bottom lip. Was it possible that he liked her? He did ask her out to a movie, well really told her, but didn't a person sort of do things like that when they liked another person. This didn't make sense, she wasn't like the eye candy he'd always brought around. She definitely acted nothing like them either, so why would he like her.

After a long while of fussing with herself Hinata stood up, she had to know, did he like her or not? Of course she doubted he could actually give her a knowledgeable answer, but the bright side, she doubted he would remember her asking. If he did she could just say he was imagining things, she was almost sure that would work. Standing up she unlocked her door and opened it, cautiously she walked out, a person may have thought she was trying to rob the place. When she reached the living room and her eyes landed on Sasuke she let out a breath she only half realized she was holding.

There he lay, dead to the world and lightly snoring. Hinata inched forward, trying to get a better look at him. His bangs were a mess over the side of his face, some hanging over the bridge of his nose and eyes, while the rest lay on his cheek and jaw. He actually looked approachable while he was sleeping, she decided. Without his eyes open and boring into a person, he looked like he was terribly kind and couldn't hurt a fly. Then again most people looked like that. A knock came on the door, startling Hinata from her looking. Taking in a deep calming breath she opened the door and saw Naruto standing there smiling.


	14. When You Don't Say a Thing

So, um yes, so much for planning to update a whole lot more since that last chapter. It's been, god, well over a year. All I have to say is I'm so sorry, and grovel for your guys forgiveness if anyone is even still reading this story.

Real life was well; I won't even say what it was. It forced me to disappear off the face of the internet for a while. I am going to be finishing this story, and actually hope to get back to writing fanfiction. I really need to catch up on the Naruto Episodes for sure. I don't even remember what I left off at. X.x

Well then, here is the next instalment. I may have another chapter up next week, we'll see. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **"I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Chapter 14:**

**When You Don't Say a Thing**

"Oh God Hinata, are you serious? Hahaha! I wish I had been there." Tenten cackled as her friend sat, red staining her cheeks and fingers fiddling viciously. It was Wednesday, Tenten had the night off and Hinata didn't have class the next day, the weekends and Thursdays were her 'free' days. Not that they were very free seeing as the raven haired girl had text books open and was highlighting stuff while filling out a packet of some sort. "So what happened then?" Tenten urged, watching her friend intently and listening to the scratch of pencil against paper but Hinata said nothing more.

Biting her bottom lip she didn't know if she should go on. Hinata felt her chest tighten a bit, like someone had wrapped a large hand about her and was squeezing firmly. She felt like that every time she thought about the kiss and his smug look would flash through her mind, making her stomach feel like it hit the ground. It was like going up a steep hill in the car and then coasting down, an odd tingling feeling that made you want to laugh but at the same time cry because your stomach felt misplaced. Hinata hadn't realized she had stopped writing and was just staring blankly at the book in her lap until she felt Tenten's strong hand on her shoulder. Looking up quickly, Hinata's cheeks were coated in a fresh layer of red visible since her damaged skin was starting to peel.

"What happened Hinata?" Curiosity was present in Tenten's deep brown eyes, but there was also a bit of weariness and maybe dread, as to what could have actually happened. Tenten was no fool; she knew what a person could do when they weren't in their right mind, though she really hoped that wasn't the case with Sasuke. Otherwise she was going on a man hunt for the business head. Impatiently Tenten stared down at the pale woman wanting an answer and the wait was honestly killing her. Slowly a pale hand rose and dainty fingertips pressed against light pink lips.

"He kissed me." Hinata murmured out quietly, her eyes quickly adverting to her text book once again. Swallowing audibly she was quick to add. "It didn't mean anything; the medicine was making him act funny." Her hand lowered, to rest on her book, she was sure she could still feel the pressure of his lips against hers. She wasn't exactly sure how to describe it. The memory was like one that told you not to touch a hot surface a second time, the burning sensation hanging around as a reminder of what would come. Except this sensation wasn't bad, it was addictive in a weird sort of way. She just wanted to experience the feeling again, it was kind of pleasant.

"But you want it to mean something don't you?" Tenten wasn't going to beat around the bush, she wasn't blind or stupid. It was high time for Hinata to open her eyes and to stop being ignorant, all this flitting around the edges with her feelings was getting her nowhere. Tenten gently flicked the underside of Hinata's chin, causing the girl to look up at her, a shocked and confused expression on her face.

"I nah-" Her mouth moved though words failed to come out anymore, her mouth slowly stopping its movements. For the longest time she stared at Tenten though her eyes were very unseeing and glazed over. Seconds went by and Hinata closed her eyes for a long moment, opening them once more to really focus in on her friend. "Yes." She murmured quietly. She wanted the kiss to mean something, to be more than just something done on a clouded whim. She wanted to be the one loved, the one to be envied by those who were single, not the person wishing to be one in a happy pair of two. She wasn't completely sure, but she thought she wanted that all from Sasuke Uchiha. It was only a thought though.

-

"When I heard from Naruto that you were pretty bruised up I didn't imagine you would look like this. You aren't suitable to be in meetings until most of that bruising clears up." Itatchi muttered irritably, looking at his brother and shaking his head. He didn't know who was more stupid his brother for going after a woman of Hinata's caliber, or Hinata for putting up with his brother. Itachi wouldn't lie, he had been charmed by the pale woman as had his father. She was sharp, poised, and respectful. How his brother even happened upon her was far beyond him. It made no sense. He's heard of opposites attracting but this was ridiculous.

Sasuke glared at his older brother, he didn't want to believe this was happening but he knew better. It looked like he was going to be doing a lot of paperwork for the next few weeks. Damn woman, whacking him in the face with the door, what was wrong with her? Sasuke rubbed his lower face, thumb against his cheek, middle finger dragging across his chin while his pointer finger coasted along his upper lip. Still, he was finding it hard to stay mad at her, especially with the thought of the kiss he'd taken still fresh in his mind. He remembered the kiss while most other things from later in that day were a blur, but that defiantly lodged itself in his brain. Sasuke hadn't heard from her since, which made him wonder and even worry a bit. But then he reminded himself he hadn't heard from Ino either, so that was a good thing until further notice.

Itatchi watched his brother intensely. To anyone else it would seem like he was just giving the wall a death stare but having grown up with Sasuke he knew better.

"What did you do to make her angry anyway? Naruto didn't get a chance to tell me that. Though I'm sure it will be far funnier coming from your mouth instead of his." As the words left Itachi's mouth Sasuke looked up, instantly honing back into the real world.

"I didn't do anything. It was an accident, I got there early and she was rushing down to her car. When I was about ready to open the door, she flung it open and this happened." Sasuke gestured to his face for a moment before he went back to staring at the wall. Maybe he should call her? What would he say exactly? What did you say after your date was ruined because you had to go to the ER?

"Why don't I believe you?" Itatchi drawled in a tired sounding voice, his eyes fixed on Sasuke who again looked at him. What his brother said sounded far too generic; there was no possible way it could have happened just like that unless it was happening in a movie. Still, he couldn't see Hinata freaking out on his brother and trying to smash his face in . The again he'd only met the woman once, maybe she was far more dangerous than she looked, like a puppy or something. Cute, cuddly, and fuzzy, until they get cranky and decide to set their teeth into your finger or hand. Sasuke gave an indignant sounding snort.

"Fine, think what you want." He stood up, straightening out his jacket and shirt. "Either way, for the winter dinner I'll be announcing her as my significant other to father and everyone else. Not a day before." The words fell out of his mouth, a confident expression taking over his face. Turning he left the large office not bothering to wait for his brother's reply, he had other things on his mind. He had just said he'd have Hinata by late December. She wasn't even his girlfriend yet. Though maybe he would like her to be, only maybe though.

-

Gaara sat across from his bubble gum pink haired accomplice. He had a plan, one that wasn't unbeatable, but he was sure things would go smoothly. He drummed his fingers against the table top while looking at the green eyed woman. She had just told him about Sasuke's face which he found amusing and made him feel all the more confident about his plan. The Uchiha was trying to get Hinata, and if things happened how he thought they would, the two would be together before long. That's only if things went how he planned, he was rather shocked they weren't together right now, but that didn't matter, what really mattered was that they got together in the long run.

"Alright Sakura, let it get loose that I'm trying to buy up Orochimaru's little computer company." He muttered, while sipping on his drink. He watched as Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him, obviously wanting to know why he wanted this done. Gaara said nothing, however he wanted her to ask him, he wanted the satisfaction of knowing he had her completely in the dark and that she needed him to spell things out to her.

Sakura took a sip of her own drink skimming Gaara with her eyes, half trying to figure out his plan, half ogling him. Why did all the good looking powerful ones have to be evil? Better yet, why did he have to have her heart right in the palm of his hand? Swallowing thickly she cleared her throat a bit as dinner was placed down in front of them. She had gotten the Chicken Alfredo while he had gotten steak. Picking up her fork, she moved the noodles around on her plate for a moment; she just couldn't see what he was planning.

"Why?" She asked, looking down to her food. A smirk crossed Gaara's face as he leaned back in his seat a little, but his posture still stayed terribly perfect in some odd way.

"I plan to drag on the potential 'buy' until I'm sure Hinata and Sasuke are together. Then I'll let the company be bought by the Uchihas. I've got someone on the inside who's then going to take them to a certain club for a celebration. That club will have a certain dancer in it." He stopped and watched as understanding dawned on Sakura's face. As time had gone by, Gaara had told her more about what he had found out and she now knew about Hinata's job.

"That is brilliant. Neither of them will know what to do and it will cause an uproar. Not only that, the press will get hold of it and the Uchiha name will be yanked down a few notches." Sakura gave a small chuckle and took a bit of her food. There was only one thing she didn't understand though. "Why have you waited so long? You could have done something to Itatchi Uchiha, why Sasuke?" Her green eyes locked with slate blue ones as Gaara's lips pulled into a grim line.

For a moment the red head did not answer instead he cut out a piece of steak and ate it. Sakura was sure she was on thin ice now. That had to have been the wrong question to ask. Muscles tensed and she watched the muscles in his throat move as he swallowed. Clearing his throat Sakura looked to his face.

"Simple, Uchiha and I went to school together. We had the same classes because our fathers had just about the same plans for us. In every class I was a top student but he was always better in a debate or if I said something that seemed unarguable, he could argue it. If I answered a question in what seemed the perfect way while the teacher lectured, he always had something to add." Gaara paused a moment, to make sure Sakura was following around.

"He was the only one who could beat me at anything and everything. Then one day he slept with a woman, one who I knew for a very long time. She was madly in love with him and when he was done with her she was heartbroken because she thought he loved her back. She killed herself after that." A frown now lay heavily on Gaara's face, his eyes holding pure hatred. "My goal is to avenge her. To tear apart everything that he holds dear and to watch as his heart is shred to pieces ."

Sakura swallowed thickly, she didn't know what to say to that. Then again there was nothing to say. She could understand why he hated the Uchiha so much. A shiver ran down her spine as Gaara fixed her with a look, it was one that promised pain and death if she so much as breathed a word.

-

Hinata shook her head as Sasuke stood beside her in the movie store, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes though it did very little to cover the bruising. She could tell he was looking over some movies by the way his head turned just a bit every so often. She held her selection already, having taken Tenten's advice, she didn't make it a chick flick but instead an action adventure with lots of explosions and guns. Now she was just waiting on her 'date' to pick his movie which she hoped wasn't some lame comedy, not that she thought he watched stuff like that. Did he?

Biting her bottom lip Hinata was starting to become a bit nervous about all of this. She and Tenten had sort of planned this whole movie watching thing at her house to make up for hurting Sasuke, and it had seemed really great. They wouldn't have to go out and put up with people staring and wondering why his face was badly bruised, and it would be in the comfort of her home. It really couldn't get any better than that, but she was wrong. She didn't count on feeling awkward, because didn't couples who were closer go to each other's homes or apartments to spend time? Or people up for one night stands? She knew they weren't a couple nor were they going to have a one night stand. Hinata was drawn out of her musing as Sasuke finally picked out a movie; curiously she leaned over to see what he had in his hands.

"Oh, please don't pick that." Were the first words out of her mouth once she saw the cover and title of what he picked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took in her slightly distressed expression. He wouldn't have pegged Hinata as a horror movie hater, which he actually really enjoyed.

"Why not? You're not scared are you?" He asked as she looked up at him, a teasing smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Nah-no." Hinata stammered for a moment and wrinkled her nose at his smirk. She didn't like him knowing about her distaste for scary movies and now he was probably going to get the movie for sure. She heard Sasuke chuckle a bit as he looked at her over the top of his sunglasses, his smirk turned into a grin. Yeah she knew for a fact he was getting it now, that look said it all.

-

Sasuke stood up with a plastic bowl for popcorn in his hand. He stretched his legs a bit as he glanced at Hinata who also stood up. He watched as a yawn escaped her slightly parted lips, which he knew was fake, her movie was over and it was time for his.

"I'm feeling tired." She murmured in a small voice and pretended to be tired and ready for bed. It was only 8:30, but she could come up with a reason for why she was so 'worn out.' She really didn't want to watch the next movie.

"What's got you so worn out?" He'd play along because he was sure he could beat her at her own game. Sure she could just tell him to get out, it was her house, but he was sure that she wouldn't do it. For as stubborn and head strong as she could be, she really was terribly kind and even a bit shy. He noticed this more and more, especially tonight. Her nervousness wasn't lost on him, though he didn't really see why she would be so nervous, but his mind could venture to a few thoughts that might have been running a muck in hers.

"I had a lab today in class, it was pretty hard." She answered back, going with the best answer. He didn't know what she did in her classes, so there was no way he could say she was lying. Holding out her hand towards the plastic bowl she grabbed it as he handed it to her, the kernels making some noise as they rolled around in their container killing the bit of silence that had fallen.

"Oh really? I looked over at you just a minute ago before the credits started. You seemed really awake." The words that came out of his mouth were true; then again, he'd looked at her a few times during the movie. The reflection from the light of the television made her skin look like porcelain. She looked pretty and he found himself wondering what she would look like under softer light, such as the kind in a classy restaurant.

"I-uh." Hinata was caught and she knew it. She had just started acting tired right before the credits started, hopping he wouldn't notice. Looking down at the bowl a small pout crossed her lips making him chuckle, and afterwards turned into a restrained laugh. "Do you want more popcorn or something to drink?" She asked, sounding a bit mopey. Maybe if she sounded bad enough he'd let her get out of watching the scary movie, she didn't want him to see how much of a scardy-cat she really was. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek; the twins used this on him all the time, what made her think it'd work on him with her using it?

"I understand if you don't want to watch the movie with me Hinata, it's okay. I mean you only invited me over here to watch a movie because you hit me with a door, and ruined our date. Do you mind if I take the movie home with me so I can watch it when I get there? I'll be sure to drop it by Naruto's tomorrow for you." God how he had to fight the urge to smirk, he could be such a manipulative jerk. He knew those words would make her feel bad, though after tonight she probably wouldn't feel bad anymore.

Hinata shook her head a bit at his words; he made himself seem like some pitiful being! She knew for a fact he wasn't! But she didn't want to send him home to watch the movie on his own; she'd invited him over here to watch movies with her. Biting her bottom lip she gave a little huff and looked up at him with a sort of 'okay you win this time' look on her face.

"I'll take that as a no then. Put the movie in while I put this in the dishwasher." She walked past Sasuke and into her kitchen, dumping the kernels out into the trash while he changed the movies out.

As the movie started to play Hinata took her seat back down on the couch and Sasuke took his on the opposite side. Things went just fine when the movie started, the beginning was some unseen force dragging some random character off and ending them, but she could take that. However, it was a bit later into the movie that Hinata started having issues. A big chunk of the movie was of a young woman, one of the main characters, being abused by a man. Hinata closed her eyes tight but she could still hear the noises of flesh hitting flesh and a pained groan. Her hands clenched into fists as her own memories surfaced, she was letting go of what happened but even she couldn't suppress everything.

Sasuke looked over to Hinata as he felt her shift and saw her eyes closed tightly and her hands in fists. He looked at her curiously and noted how tense her muscles were and the way her jaw clenched. The slight tremble that ran through her body worried him. Reaching over he closed his large hand over one of her fists. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him and he thought he saw some of who she actually was.


	15. This is the Depth Of Beauty

Totally psyched to see some of you guys are still reading.

Zets: I missed you too.

Cute: I am finishing. There are actually five chapters to go. :O

Kagome: He's not really 'slow' as much as he likes to ignore things so they favour him.

Mac: You know, if I had to choose one thing I disliked about this story, it's about why Gaara hates Sasuke. Though at the same time it sort of fits you know? When I come back through and edit this story for the last time, maybe I'll change it. And like I said, real life forced my hand. Life is good now though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **"I'm seen by most men and some women as a young body, someone to possibly keep their bed warm for the night. I didn't think you were the same way, I like it better when you complimented me on how smart I was, or my personality. Not my looks." She was the baby sitter to his niece and nephew, he was a business man too obsessed with work and the first person to see her as someone. Lying about who you are never works, it just makes everything fall apart.

**Chapter 15:**

**This is the Depth of Beauty**

And so it came to pass, after that night on the couch, with him holding her hand and her staring at him like a doe caught in the head lights of an on coming car, their dysfunctional relationship was born. Neither one spoke about what happened that night, or how she cried, and he, a bit awkwardly, comforted her. He didn't ask why she cried her eyes out, she didn't tell, and they told no one that they were in a sense together. Because even they weren't exactly sure about how together they were, for they hadn't talk about it either. All Hinata knew now, was that she was in his car, watching as cars passed by, with only the promise that she'd love where he was taking her.

"Sasuke really now, I have class tomorrow." She tried, once again, to get a destination from him. It was now midsummer and he loved doing this to her, he would tell her that he was picking her up and allude to what she should wear, then pick her up and they would go. Hinata looked over to him and saw the smirk that curled on the ends of his lips, lips that she imagined was pressed against her own again. Since the start of this they hadn't really done more than hold hands, pecks on the cheek, or occasionally the lips. She liked that he was taking his time with her, but there was something exhilarating about his lips touching hers, she wouldn't lie, she thought of them being other places as well.

"I know, I won't keep you out late, I promise." Sasuke answered, taking his eyes off the road briefly to glance at her. He couldn't fool himself, the white button up shirt she was wearing, covered by a black jacket made his mind run with fantasies. Though he often had to lock them away, so he could behave himself, especially since he was spending more and more time with her. Though he tried terribly, he couldn't beat the playboy part of himself all the way back, and the playboy side was saying 'Take her to a place with a desk, and make her look like a well sated secretary.' Of course he didn't though, instead he kept driving, taking her to another suburb, where a small restaurant was. It used to be his old stomping ground when he was younger, woman loved it, and he was pretty sure she would too.

It was another twenty minutes before they arrived at the restaurant and during that time Sasuke had snuck constant peeks at Hinata. First she started sitting up straight, looking out the window, if he pulled onto a street she was familiar with she'd open her eyes a bit wider, thinking she knew where he was taking her, but they'd settle to normal once he turned to a different street. After a while of constantly being thwarted in her attempts to figure out where they were going she slumped lower in her seat, and not too long after she crossed her arms over her stomach. That's how she was currently sitting as he pulled into the small parking lot, which was mostly empty. Had to love week days, few people were out and about, except for him, and her because he yanked her from her apartment more or less. She'd thank him later.

Shutting off the engine he watched as she sat up straighter again, eyes scanning outside of the windshield and window, her hands automatically unbuckling the seatbelt without sparing it a glance. "We're here." He said, though it seemed she'd figured that much out on her own. He got out of the car himself, after hitting the red button that released his seat belt.

He took hold of Hinata's hand as she moved closer to his side while they walked to the door. Her hands felt a bit cooler than his own, as her fingers tangled between his. He also noted how it filled his palm a bit more than the tiny woman he used to date, with their boney, skin-taut hands. Opening the door she went in before he did, not letting go of his hand as he quickly followed behind her. They stopped at a sign that said 'Please wait to be seated.' and not long after an older woman, with gray and white hair appeared, she was a short and stout thing, hair short and curly like most older woman kept it.

"Sasuke! It's good to see you again." She chirped happily, blue, glass covered eyes landing on him then darting to Hinata a moment, brow wrinkling before smoothing back out. "It's been a long time, how have you been darling? Who's this young lady? Your normal seat?" She asked in quick succession, grabbing two menus, her tone holding a light grandmotherly scold of disapproval. He knew what she was thinking and was quick to change it.

"I'm fine, this is Hinata. Also, no, can we have one of the window tables?" He asked with a smile, which the old woman returned, eyes lighting up almost instantly. So this Hinata wasn't like the other woman that Sasuke had brought in, marvelous! With a happy nod of her head the older woman bustled away to one of the open tables, setting the menus down when they arrived and stepping aside for them.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata, Tyler will be out to get your order in a bit, he's on break at the moment. I'll go grab him." As soon as those words left the old woman's mouth she bustled off, probably to grab said teenage worker from the back. Sasuke picked up his menu and Hinata followed suit with her own, both sitting in relative silence until Hinata spoke, placing her menu down. Sasuke never got use to how quickly she made up her mind on some things. He was sure she had her dinner picked out, what appetizer she was going to suggest, and even dessert, though he knew she'd refuse the first three times when he would ask her if she wanted some. He'd learned a lot about her.

"The bruising has really gone down." She murmured looking at his face again, as he titled the menu down a bit; he was so slow at ordering his food. Her eyes skimmed the bruising that was still left, it'd drastically reduced, now there was only some dark blue over the bridge of his nose, and just under his eyes the skin was still a brown-ish yellow. His lips twisted into a smirk and she knew what was coming, she shouldn't have even said anything.

"I wonder, how much do you look at me Hinata?" The words slipped off his tongue and through his lips like tangible, liquid, teasing. His right eyebrow arched, just like she knew it would and last but not least, one of his hands came up to cradle his chin in his palm. These movements were all distinct hints that there would be more teasing to come, however, she had her own plans. Holding up her hand she curled and uncurled her finger in the 'Come here, come closer' fashion, a soft deceptive smile on her lips.

And unwittingly he fell into her trap, just like a male spider, into the web the she-spider wove, only to be eaten when she was done with him. Leaning forward, he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side as her fingers came forward to coast over his skin, oblivious to her plot. Soon he drew back though, as she pushed into the brown-ish skin just under his eye, not terribly hard, but enough to make the tender flesh throb a moment. "I only like to look at you when you're pouting, it's the only time you're cute." She replied, giggling a bit.

And just as she said, there was a pout on his face, larger fingers caressing the spot she had poked, bottom lip jutted out just a fraction. Well he should have known by now, if he was going to play like that, she was going to play back "You are just too smart for you own good." He murmured, what he really meant to say was 'You are just too much of a smart ass for your own good.' But even he knew not to say that to a date, and he noticed she caught on by the way she giggled and shook her head a bit.

Finally the Tyler boy showed up, not that it was very long, Sasuke was just a wee bit grumpy. They ordered their drinks, and Hinata the appetizer. Though she only ordered after a million and one glances to him to make sure it was okay. It was. Only the last two times they went out did she start letting him pay for dinner. He really didn't understand why she felt so bad when he did, but they were making progress so he didn't ask. After a bit more chatting, and some cheese sticks later, which he found out were her favorite appetizer, he was smiling well technically, smirking again.

She talked animatedly about some of the hands on things she got to do in her classes, and before long she'd be putting in some hours at one of the hospitals. He liked how animatedly she spoke of being a doctor, even when she talked about some of the gross things she learned. He in turn got to tell her about his boring desk job, though very soon he should be back in meetings, now that his, abused face was clearing up, and yes he said abused to try and make her feel bad. It only made her laugh.

Then dinner came around, they quieted down considerably, until she stole one of his onion rings, it was the biggest one! She then proceeded to eat her captured prize right in front of him, even though he threatened to get revenge if she did. Sasuke started pouting again, though this one Hinata noted, was far more for show. All his facial movements were more exaggerated. Then dessert came around, she was hesitant to order anything but he insisted, and soon there was a chocolate Sunday in front of her. Before she even got a chance to stick her spoon in it, he nabbed up the cherry and popped it into his mouth, much to her protest. That was her favorite part of the dessert!

However, she forgave him, it was only fair, she took his onion ring. However it seemed he wasn't done with her, because she saw his hands move, the little red stem in his hand, as she took a bite of her Sunday. A mischievous smile curled the ends of his lips as he popped the stem into his mouth, and instantly she knew where this was going. She doubted he could tie it in a knot, she know she had never mastered that talent, not that she'd really sat down and tried. However, she should have known better, because not long after the stem went in, it came out tied in a knot. That didn't bother her as much as the look he was giving her did. Dark eyes boring into her, watching her every movement, not really like an animal, just a person that was very; as they said,' hungry.'

Sasuke couldn't help but grin as she fidgeted under his stare, the look having done its job amazingly enough. He found it funny how she became very interested in her dessert so she wouldn't have to look at him. However the ice cream and fudge syrup were gone soon enough and she had to look up at him. The Tyler boy brought by the bill, which Sasuke paid, Hinata almost protested but stopped knowing they'd get into an argument. So instead, all she did was smile at him. "Thank you for dinner."

Sasuke shook his head a bit, she knew he thought it was ridiculous for her to thank him for dinner; apparently the other woman didn't do that. But at least this time he responded with "You're welcome." And not something like 'It was nothing'. She watched him, watch her for a bit, before he shook his head and stood up walking from the table. She followed after him quickly as they both headed to the car. He got in his side and she got in her's, the drive was very silent she noted, there was no little bit of talking, and the music was low. Her eyes picked up on the fact that his fingers were drumming against the steering will constantly, in a silent beat.

It made her nervous, because every time his eyes would shift over to her they were serious and she was left to wonder why. She shifted a bit, trying to make herself more comfortable, though it failed rather miserably, if anything it made her feel worse as his eyes once again bore down on her. So she opted for silently looking out the window as he took her home, the lights blurring together once in a while when he started speeding. She however noticed that as they got closer to her home he started to slow and even calm down. Letting out a small sigh she relaxed against the seat finally, enjoying the rest of the silent drive.

As he finally pulled up alongside of the curb and stopped, Hinata unbuckled herself and turned to him, opening the door at the same time. "Thanks for taking me out, I had a great time." Scooting across the seat a bit to get out, she froze in her spot at his word, turning her head back to look upon him with furrowed eyebrows.

"You hurt me again, and I don't even get a kiss on the cheek?" This time around he didn't smirk, oh no, Sasuke grinned. Hinata couldn't help but catch the cocky 'sparkle' in his eyes, as she bit her bottom lip and gave him an 'Oh really?' look. She retracted her hand from the door, and crossed her arms over her stomach, clearly waiting for him to tell her how.

Sasuke chucked a bit, and then pointed to his face, it dawned on her what he was talking about. "You poked me, it hurt. And you never said sorry either." He tried to pout a bit, but she could see the ends of his lips wavering, trying their hardest to pull into a smirk. She swore she was going to have to teach him how to smile. She returned his pout like smirk with a light frown and a wrinkling of her nose.

"Fine, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek, but I'm not saying sorry, you deserved that poke." She finally murmured, screwing up her face a bit as he turned his face and tapped his cheek with a pointer finger. He could be such a demanding jerk sometimes! Placing one hand on the middle console of the car, she leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek, but as she got closer he all of a sudden turned his head. His hand shot forward as she jerkily stopped, placing pressure on her neck as he leaned in the rest of the way. His lips sealed themselves against her's firmly parted slightly so he could draw her bottom lip in between his teeth, biting down on it with enough force to make her give a startled, gaspy-moan.

Her lips parted a fraction and there was no stopping his tongue as it quickly pressed against the small opening. He wasn't asking for access to her mouth, he was demanding it. He didn't wait for permission to have the kiss, instead he took it. With her eyes closed tight, Hinata grasped at the back of his shirt lightly with her free hand, a slight reluctance, though it was fading as she felt teeth on her lip again. A small bit of her snarled that he'd planned this and was being overly in control, the rest of her was giddy and eager to give in. The eager side won out as she parted her lips more, heart pounding furiously in her ears.

His tongue caught a bit of her top lip fleetingly, as he sought out her tongue, which pressed against his. He could still taste a bit of fudge from the sundae she'd eaten not all that long ago, his tongue sliding against her own, taking dominance, though hers wriggled and pushed back in slight defiance. The hand around her neck loosened and his fingers kneaded into the flesh just under her hair line, his other hand coming to her throat, fingers barely coasting over the pale flesh as he pulled away. Pressing his curved pointer finger to the soft underside of her jaw, he watched carefully as she tilted her head back, taking in a light breath of air eyes fluttering slightly to look at him through little slits as she gave against the pressure.

Her lips were still parted, though only a bit, cheeks flushed a gentle red. He could feel her pulse slamming against the tips of his fingers splayed across her skin. He almost wanted to groan as he caught her pale eyes staring at him from under heavy lashes, he was sure she didn't do it on purpose, but she was giving the best 'fuck me now' look. He gave a gentle but frustrated growl, before dipping his head and pressing his lips to her neck. There were no light sweet kisses, instantly he started to suck on her throat, pinching the soft skin between his teeth as he made his way to the hollow of her throat, soothing the small red marks with quick flicks of his hot, wet tongue.

The gentle groan that vibrated from her throat and leaked out over her lips sent a shiver up his spine. Her fingers felt amazing as they lightly danced over his shirt, and up the back of his neck, playing with the tips of his hair. "Sasss-uh-kay." She called to him gently, as his tongue pressed against the hollow of her throat, he didn't hardly respond besides giving a small grunt that showed he at least heard her make a noise. Leaning her head back down, her fingers tangled and pulled at the fringes of his hair as she once again called his name a bit clearer. "Sasuke." He responded that time, startling her a bit as he moved closer to her, the side of his face pressed against hers and his lips just before her ear.

His breath was purposely heavy, her skin breaking into rigid goose flesh from the hot moist air that teased across the shell of her ear. "Will you go to the Winter dinner with me?" Her rasped, making sure that his lips skimmed across her ear. Hinata was confused; mind trying to process his words and the slight, but slowly growing heat in her belly. She blinked a few times, the sound of his breathing distracting.

"Yeh-yes." She finally stammered out and he slowly pulled away, a smile on his face. He placed a kiss to her cheek, before sitting back fully in his chair. He refused to look at her, as he seemed to be thinking, his face contorting in slight disgust as he sat there. She remained silent, wondering if she'd done wrong, shaking her head slightly to get her bearings back. Finally he looked at her, dark eyes holding this sort of light look that she wasn't use to. At least he was smirking and not smiling, she would have worried if it were the other way around.

"We've got a little more than three months to get you ready then. I'm going to need someone who can teach you everything. You'll need to have a formal dress made for you as well." He wasn't really talking to her, she noted, but ticking off things that had to be done in his mind, and letting her know what they were. She settled back in her seat, eyebrows furrowing a bit, all the while she wondered what she'd gotten herself into. Without really thinking about it, her lips started to move, and the words tumbled out.

"You'd think you'd have asked me out first." She froze when she realized she'd spoken her thoughts, and couldn't help but swallow thickly as she noticed his eyes serious and resting on her. Had she upset him? "I-uh." She tried to speak, but words escaped her, she couldn't think of a damn thing to say, and he wasn't hardly breathing, just staring at her. Nervously her fingers twitched, relieved when he blinked.

Sasuke had been unsure of 'asking her out' as she put it, not sure about sealing what they had, it wasn't like marriage or anything, but he knew once he stepped in it'd be hard to get out. However he reached for the glove box, watching as she shifted a bit so he could easily pull the little handle, and let the panel fall down. Her rummaged through the glove box a moment, before pulling out a long dark blue and black box. He shut the panel, and placed the box he grabbed on the center console, his eyes moved to her before back to the box. "Take it." He finally muttered, watching as she reached forward and gingerly picked it up. She slowly opened the lid and revealed a basic, thin, silver chain, with the Uchiha logo as a charm on the end.

Hinata looked up at him slightly confused, maybe he wasn't angry, but then what was all the staring for? She didn't have to wait long for the answer. "I suppose I should have asked you to be my girlfriend first, or something like that." It was obvious he had very little experience in dealing with a real relationship. All the stupid, chatty woman, hadn't been any good for that, and here he was, very honestly lacking some smooth line to spit out. So, gripping the steering wheel, he just spit the stupid words out. "Will you be my girlfriend? Officially, and I can tell my father, brother, the press and everyone else?"

She didn't answer right away, and Sasuke started to worry a fraction when she didn't look up from the necklace, after looking back down at the simple jewelry. However finally she did glance back up, her pale eyes locking with his dark ones, her hands and the necklace lowering into her lap.

-

Hinata thought she may have regretted her answer last night, as she now sat beside Sasuke, her hand not far from her throat as she stroked the little Uchiha charm. She was waiting for one, flamboyantly pink haired woman, to enter the office and join them. They were going to be figuring out when she would have time to help Hinata learn everything she would need to know. What forks to use, bits about the Uchiha company, scraps about the family, and manners, though Hinata thought she had far more than Sakura did. Of course she'd protested a bit when Sasuke had told her about this, but she relented soon enough, especially after she made him explain to Ino why she couldn't grab the twins right after class.

She cleared her throat nervously, eyes shifting over to Sasuke who didn't seem bothered in the least, he just sat there straight as could be, but relaxed at the same time. She didn't really understand how that even worked, because it shouldn't have, but for him it did, he seemed like he owned the small office even though he wasn't on the right side of the desk. She sort of envied the air he always had about him, which he could call up and use at command whenever he wanted. Her thoughts weren't allowed to linger though, as the door behind them opened. Turning back slightly, she watched Sakura come in, finishing up a call on her cell, and carrying a few folders in one hand.

She slide around the chairs, and behind her desk, dropping the fairly thick folders onto it, finally hanging up her phone and dropping it down on top of the folders. Pulling out the high backed rolling chair, she sat down gracefully, finally staring at the two of them. "So, how are we going to do this?" She didn't even bother saying a hello, or being overly civil, which Hinata didn't think she would be, but really.

Finally Sasuke moved besides breathing, he turned and looked at Hinata, fixing her with a look that obviously said 'talk.' And of course she didn't want to, she disliked Sakura a lot, however all she could do was swallow thickly and force a small smile onto her face. "I was hoping we could do this anytime after three o'clock on the weekdays. I'm not available on the weekends, and I'm sure you're not either." Sakura nodded her head in agreement, which she really didn't want to do, she'd have rather told them both to fuck off, but Gaara thought this was a wonderful thing.

"Where will we be doing this then?" She interlaced her fingers together, waiting for a reply from Hinata, but her eyes were drawn quickly to Sasuke as he spoke.

"The practice will take place at my apartment."


End file.
